Falling in Love with a Surgeon
by DrTinyBones
Summary: Follow us as we see Arizona Robbins and the Callie Torres begin the journey of falling in love. There is going to be lots of drama and lots of hurt. This is a slow burner for Calzona but Calzona is end game. Please read.
1. The Meeting

**_Authors Note: Hellloo everyone Welcome to the first chapter of Falling in Love with a Surgeon :). This fanfiction was created by two amazing writers who love to write. This story is going to be a mutli-chapter fiction and we have at least 8 chapters done as of this moment :). Buuuttt we are also writing another story called Paths of Love. So we are going to be posting every other Friday, which means that you will have chapter two of this story in two weeks! We can't wait to see the reactions you guys have to the story. If the story is going great and we have many followers and reviews we will talk about posting every week. All mistakes are ours as we are not perfect. I tried to read this story at least three times to get the mistakes out but I am human. On that note we are looking for a beta still, so if you are interested and you want to read the chapters before anyone else, just shoot us a pm and we will get back to you. This fic is going to be rated M for chapters later on :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! the characters belong to the lovely Shonda and the other thing we own is the story line and an characters we make up along the way._**

 ** _On that note we hope you enjoy the story!_**

* * *

"So I was thinking we could do a different kind of beat..." Mark said as he placed his drink down, "something like Boom Boom Pow, instead of Boom Boom Boom" he said making the sound effects and hand gestures before looking up to see his best friend and co singer Calliope Torres, or as she liked to be called Callie, staring off into space. "Are you even listening to me?" He asked as he waved his arms in front of his friend.

"What?" Callie said blinking rapidly and shook her head before looking at her friend.

"I knew I should have invited Addison" Mark said shaking his head. "She's better company then Miss. Drool over here"

"Hey! I heard everything you said!" Callie exclaimed as she looked back to the person she as she eyeing ever since she walked into the room.

"Sure you did!" Mark said shaking his head, "What did I say then?"

"You want Boom Boom Pow" Callie said smirking back at the man.

"I hate you being able to multi-task" Mark said before taking a drink of his drink, "What are you staring at?" He asked as he turned around to look.

"The blonde" Callie said with a smile, "She's super hot"

"I agree" Mark said with a grin, "$50 days she straight?" He asked as he stood up.

"Mark what are you-" Callie began to say before he walked away, "-doing?" She asked as her watched him with interest as he walked over to the woman in question.

"Is this seat taken?" Mark asked as placed his hand on the seat to the left of the blonde his friend was staring at.

The blonde looked to her side, seeing him. "no it isn't." she said giving a smile that showed off her dimples, before turning back to her glass of white wine in front of her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Mark asked with a  
smile of his own. "I promise to be nothing but charming"

"No I don't mind." she said shaking her head, before looking at the man again. "You're more than charming.. You're also pretty handsome" she said before she pretended to blush and look down in her drink.

"Why thank you" Mark said smirking over at Callie over the blondes head as he sat down. "I must say your pretty beautiful yourself" he said as he smiled, "Have you ever considered modeling?"

Laughing, before the blonde shook her head looking up "no. I don't really have much time for anything else besides my job" she said with a soft smile.

"And what is it that you do?" Mark asked with a smile, "No wait let me guess?" He said as he put his hand to his chin in thought, "Lawyer?" He asked softly.

"nope... But I do work with people" she said as she looked on the man. "but I am not a lawyer.." she said shaking her head.

"A... Teacher?" Mark asked with a smile as he leaned forward.

"no" she said subtly taking her drink to her mouth and pushed her head a little backwards, not moving closer to the man.

"Then what?" Mark asked with a smile, "What does the beautiful woman in front of me do for a living?"

"she cuts people open for a living" she said with a straight face. "Seattle grace mercy West. Want to guess my speciality?" she asked with a lifted eyebrow and a smirk.

Mark looked back in surprise, "A surgeon?" He asked impressed, "I'm going to guess Pediatrics?" He asked with a smile.

"bingo" she said nodding. "you deems surprised?" she asked with a smirk. "did prince charming not believe in that?" she asked chuckling.

"No" Mark said honestly with a smile, "I would have never guess a surgeon. Maybe a doctor" Mark said with a smile, "But that's amazing!"

"Well Mark Sloan... I could guess your job, but.. I already know who you are" she said then took another sip. "and what do I owe the pleasure of your attention?" she asked softly as she leaned over to rest her arms on the counter.

"Why wouldn't you get my attention?" Mark asked with a smirk knowing the blonde recognized him. "But what we really should talk about is the fact that you know who I am. Are you a fan Miss..."

"Robbins. You don't get my first name just yet... Earn it" she said then smirked. "and yes. I am a fan. I like your music" she said honestly.

"Why thank you" Mark as he looked at the bartender and ordered himself a beer. "How do I earn your first name?"

"I don't know... How would you think you would earn it?" she asked with a lifted eyebrow and then took some more wine. "you could try and guess it."

"Hmm" Mark said scooting towards the blonde and reached for her hand. "Is this something that could get me your first name?"

"nope..." she said shaking her head. "you can hold my hand all you want... But it's not going to bring you my first name" she said shaking her head.

"What if I do this?" Mark said as he leaned forward as if he was going to kiss the blondes lips.

The blonde turned her head so marks lips hit her cheek. "then I would say thank you. Many people would kill for a kiss on the cheek." she said smirking

"Really?" Mark asked with a smirk, "I liked kissed your cheek" Mark said softly, as the bartender placed his beer down on the counter, "thank you" Mark said smiling at the bar tender, "But really what do I got to do to get your first name? I'll do anything!"

"I will give you a hint if you give a refill" she said smirking "is that something you would like?"

"Yes" Mark said with a smile as he bit his lip, "I would like that"

"Great" she said nodding "okay... Many people think I'm named after a state, but I'm actually named after a battleship" she said with a smirk.

"That's a hint?" Mark asked softly as he waved for the bartender go bring the blonde another drink, "Hmm... I'm not good at history." He said with a pout.

"I'm going to put an end on your pain then" she said winking "I'm Arizona Robbins" she said with a soft smile.

"That's a cute name" Mark said softly as the bartender placed the blondes drink in front of her. "I like the name Arizona"

"well when you're in primary school and people mock you, then you grow to hate the name" Arizona said softly, then placed some money on the disk to play for her drink. "but thank you" she said with a smile.

"I thought I was paying for your drink?" Mark asked softly as he pushed the money back towards the blonde. "Wasn't it in exchange for a hint?"

"yeah.. But I don't like to get people buying me drinks to be honest" Arizona admitted "plus you didn't guess it. It's only fair I pay myself." Arizona said trying to pay again.

"It's fine" Mark said with a smile, "I don't mind paying for it" he said softly as he placed his hand on the blondes arm.

"really?" she asked then leaned her head on her hand "well.. I just hope you don't expect anything for it except the hint." Arizona said then put her hand on top of Mark's other "do you?" she asked as her thumb stroked Marks hand.

"Of course not" Mark said with a grin, "that would be disrespectful of me to think that you will do anything but talk with me" he said as he turned his hand so that their hands were together.

"that's good" Arizona said nodding "because you're not really my type" she said with her lip to the side. "so we would have to end our little chit chat if you weren't such a respectful guy"

"What do you mean I'm not your type?" Mark said as he squeezed her hand, "I'm everyone's type" he said with a smirk.

"not my type." Arizona said shaking her head "I mean.. I'm not blind. You're charming, respectful and handsome" she said nodding "but you're also a man..."

"Oh" Mark said as he looked at the blonde, "So does that mean you're a lesbian?" He asked softly. "Or am I reading it wrong?"

"I'm a lesbian yes." Arizona said nodding "always have been and I am pretty sure I always will be a Lesbian" Arizona said honestly.

"Why does this happen to me?" Mark asked shaking his head as he took his hand out of the blondes hand, "This is like the seventh time this has happened to me" he said as he put his hand to his nose and rubbed it, his and Callie's secret code for 'lesbian'.

"It's about damn time" Callie said as she shook her head and called over to the waiter. "Can i get whatever the blonde is drinking sent over to her? On me?"

"Sure" the waiter said as she headed to the bartender to tell him the order.

"I'm very sorry Mark. But.." Arizona said getting closer to Mark to whisper to him "I don't know what it is.. But the brunette over in the corner is Lexie Grey. Sweetest girl on the planet and she's straight. Fourth year resident. Maybe you have luck with her" she said then pulled back and looked on him. "I am very happy to meet the one and only Mark Sloan. And I hope you'll spot me on first row to your concert in a few months" she said winking.

Shrugging her off like it was no big deal, "It's okay. I'm getting used to it" he said smiling to himself, "but I will definitely be taking you up on that offer" he said as he slid down from his chair and placed a kiss to the blondes cheek. "It was lovely meeting you Robbins" he said as he walked away from the blonde, leaving the seat open for his friend.

Callie watched as her friend left and sat down next to another girl before turning her eyes back to the blonde just as the bartender placed the drink she bought for the blonde in front of her.

Laughing lightly Arizona shook her head and looked forward just as the bartender placed a new drink. Confused she looked up "excuse me.. I didn't order this?" Arizona said softly.

"But she did" the bartender said with a smile as he pointed towards Callie.

Turning her head she looked on the Latina, the bartender pointed out. _'Calliope Torres?'_ she thought to herself, then nodded to the Latina as a thank you, before giving her trademark dimpled smile.

Smile as she gave the blonde a small wave before standing up and walking towards her. "Hi" she said a little nervous as she sits down where Mark once was.

"hello" she said softly as she looked on the Latina "for what do I owe your visit as Well?" she asked softly, already thinking she knew why, but she wanted the pretty woman in front of her telling it.

"Well when you're the prettiest woman here" Callie said as she smiled wide at the blonde, "there's no other place I would rather be"

Blushing for real this time, Arizona looked down and swallowed, trying to find her voice "thank you" she said softly, then looked up on the Latina. "you pretty beautiful yourself" she said honestly.

Smiling at the blonde who was blushing, "Not compared to you" Callie said as she reached for the blondes hand, "You're even cuter when you blush"

"no I'm not" Arizona denied then her breath caught slightly as Callie touched her hand. She needed to buy herself a few seconds to cool off on, so she took her drink with the other hand and put it up to her lips, taking a little.

"You are" Callie said with a smile as she ran her hand along the back of the blondes hand. "Where are my manners?" Callie said smirking at the blonde. "I didn't even introduce myself... I'm..."

"you're head singer Calliope Torres. Would rather be called Callie Torres, but I think Calliope is just as pretty. It means music and that's what you do. Make music" Arizona said then blushed again, as she cleared her throat. "I'm a fan... I can't get around that now.. Can I?" she asked blushing a little harder.

Smirking at the blonde, "No you can not" Callie said with a smile, "I'm glad I can meet such a fan" Callie said as she noticed a piece of hair was in front of the blondes face. Leaning forward, Callie gently pushed the hair out of the blondes face and tucked it behind the blondes ear, before looking into the blondes eyes. "I always enjoy meeting my fans"

"i uhm... I..." Arizona said swallowing hard as she got lost in Callie's soulful brown eyes. "I enjoy meeting my favorite singer as well. Never thought it would happen actually" Arizona said, almost in a whisper, because Callie was that close.

"Favorite?" Callie asked as she didn't move away, "I'm your favorite singer?" She asked with a smile. "You have just made yourself not only super hot but also super adorable and super amazing" she said as she kept her voice low so only the blonde could hear.

"you really are a sweet talker aren't you?" Arizona asked as she turned her hand in Callie's, making them link lightly, not wanting to lean in, in case Callie was messing with her like she teased Sloan.

"Of course I am beautiful" Callie said with a smile as she leaned in and kissed the blondes cheek close to the side of the blondes mouth. "So in order for you to be my favorite fan I'm going to need to know your name." She said as she pulled back but kept her hand in the blondes.

"then let's hope you're better to history than Mark" Arizona said smiling as she found her voice again, but couldn't remove her blush from the kiss. "because you already bought me a drink, then I'll give you the hint for free" she said, showing off her dimples "many people think i'm named after the state, but I'm named after a battleship" she said then bit down have lip.

"Hmm" Callie thought as she tilted her head to the side as she thought. "So it's a state and a battleship?" Callie thought hard. "Arizona?" Callie asked.

A little surprised, she only nodded at first "y-yes" she said then gave a full blown dimpled smile. "I'm Arizona Robbins" she said then tilted her head, to have eye contact with Callie.

"Well I'm glad I finally get to meet my favorite fan" Callie said with a wink. "It's nice to meet you Arizona Robbins" she said softly. "Since you know about what I do, how about you tell me a little about yourself?"

"I'm your favorite fan now?" she asked with a grin "What about all the other fans that's just as crazy with you and the others?" she asked then winked, before starting to tell about herself "well... I am a surgeon. Head of the pediatric ward. I work at Seattle grace mercy West and I've been here a few months" she said softly

"Oh that's cool" Callie said with a grin, "saving little kids. What made you move out here?" Callie asked softly.

"I needed some changes from where I was" Arizona said then looked on her drink "so I got offered head of peds here, and accepted" she said then took some of her drink before looking on Callie again.

"That's amazing" Callie said with a smile, "So you're a doctor?" Callie said with a smirk as she leaned in, "does that mean you know all about anatomy!"

"I know a great deal about it" Arizona said smirking back, glad that she was off of the topic on why she moved. "Why do you ask?" she said as she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes playfully.

Smiling as she leaned forward again and whispered in the blondes ear, "I was wondering if someone can tutor me." She said softly, "you know teach me the important things about woman's anatomy"

"What kind of tutor?" Arizona whispered back, as Callie didn't pull away. "because something tells me you know more than you'll be telling me" she whispered then kissed Callie's cheek.

"I may but it doesn't hurt to learn from a doctor" Callie whispered as she smiled when the blonde kissed her cheek. "Maybe I'll learn a thing or two"

"like what?" Arizona breathed out "I'm not sure what exactly you want to learn from Me" Arizona said innocently.

"Hmm" Callie said with a smirk. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to learn where on the body is usually the most sensitive" Callie said as she kissed the blondes cheek again. "If it's inside or outside" she whispered huskily in the blondes ear.

"It depends on what person you and how sensitive you are from person to person.." Arizona breathed out, knowing what the Latina was doing. She took a chance and kissed Callie's cheek, close to her ear, before her teeth bit down her earlobe and released "like there... It can be sensitive" Arizona whispered out

"God" Callie moaned as she closed her eyes, and savored the feeling. "What else can be sensitive?" She asked as she scooted her chair forward as she placed one of her hands high on the blondes thigh.

Swallowing hard at the feeling, Arizona took a quick inhale "where your hand is... That's extremely sensitive" she husked out. "usually makes people turned on if it is placed higher" she said and then placed her free hand on top if Callie's.

"Oh?" Callie said as she tilted her head, "like this?" She asked as she pushed it up a little more. "Is this where people get turned on?" Callie asked with a smirk.

Clearing her throat, Arizona stopped Callie's hand by lacing their fingers together. "yes.. It's up there" Arizona whispered as she nodded.

"What else can you teach me?" Callie asked softly as she leaned forward, "or do we need to be somewhere private for that?"

"What are you suggesting Calliope?" Arizona breathed out as she pulled away to look the Latina in the eyes.

"I'm suggesting..." Callie said as she smiled softly as she looked into the blondes blue eyes. "That we could head back to my place and you could give me a private tutoring session" Callie said before shaking her head as nervousness set in again, "or we can stay here and drink a little and go home separately."

"if... I go with you home... Then I won't cause you any trouble, will I?" Arizona asked as she reached over and caressed the Latina's cheek. "I would love to give you a personal and private tutor lesson, if I don't cause you trouble" she said softly

"You can't cause trouble" Callie said with a smile, "I'm not married. I'm not dating anyone" Callie said with a smile, "So you won't cause any trouble"

"then I don't see why I couldn't give you one lesson" Arizona said as she pushed some hair back from her face, only for it to fall down again.

Taking the piece of hair that the blonde was fighting with and tucking it softly behind the blondes ear. "I can't wait to learn" Callie said with a smile as she stood up and and offered her hand for the blonde to take.

Smiling, she took her bag and then got up standing, and laced her fingers with Callie's, making her blush light pink, so she looked down in the ground again, trying to hide it.

"Here let me get that" Callie said as she grabbed the blondes purse. "You're still cute when you blush" Callie whispered into the blondes ear, as she pulled her towards the door.

"sh-shut up" Arizona stammered out as she looked on the Latina, loving that the woman found her attractive _'this is bad... Very very bad...'_ she thought to herself as she let the Latina lead the way.

Walking towards her car Callie smiled as she opened the blondes door for her, "I'm not going to stop telling you how cute you are" Callie said as she waited for the blonde to be safely in the car before rounding the car and getting in herself.

Taking the seat belt, Arizona put it in, then looked around in Callie's Thunderbird. When the Latina was in the car Arizona looked on her "I must admit I really love your car" she said then leaned over and kissed Callie's cheek, closer to the lips.

"Thank you" Callie said as she put on her own seat belt and turned the car on as she drove towards her house. As they got closer Callie began to get nervous, _'what if I screw this up? Or so doesn't think I'm good enough? Or she doesn't really want this? Or me?'_ Callie thought to herself before swallowing hard as they turned the corner and revealed her house.

Arizona tugged in Callie's hand, noticing her new odd behavior "we don't have to do this. I swear" she said smiling softly. "you and I can go separate ways now" she said softly, as she tilted her head to look at the Latina.

"It's nothing" Callie said shaking her head, "I promise I want this" she said as she pulled the blondes hand towards her mouth and pressed a kiss to the top. "I want this"

"okay" Arizona said softly. "just... You are into girls right? Not just some mean thing to do and then it'd sort of revenge for Sloan?" Arizona asked insecure "because it ends here if it is"

"I'm really into girls" Callie said with a smile, "he was my wing man" she said with a smile. "He helps me in finding out if someone is a lesbian or not"

"i figured. After you showed up... Well..." Arizona said "I don't hope he mind I showed him Lexie then" Arizona said biting down her lip. "anyway..." came out softly as she shook her head. "I believe in you"

"Good" Callie said as she unbuckles her seat belt, "you ready?" She asked softly with a grin.

"why wouldn't I be? I'm good at my job" Arizona said then winked to the Latina, before she looked down and tool off the seat belt herself "the question is... Are you ready to learn?" she asked grinning.

"Oh yes I am" Callie moaned as she quickly got out of her car and walked around to the other side to open the blondes door for her. "I can't wait to learn"

"you really are a gentle woman aren't you?" Arizona asked as she got out of the car. "just.. Don't call me master. It seriously kills my mood" Arizona chuckled out as she stood right in front of the Latina.

"Only for you beautiful" Callie said as she placed her chin on the top of the car door and looked at the blonde. "That is a mood killer" Callie said cringing her nose.

"To call me beautiful?" Arizona asked, tilting her head. "I don't find it to be a mood killer..." Arizona said honestly, "why would you find it to be it?" she asked then stepped away from the car door.

"No" Callie said shaking her head as she closed the door to the car, "Being called master" she said as she grabbed the blondes hand and heading towards her front door.

Laughing, Arizona followed the Latina. Out of nowhere she stopped walking. "Is it weird I'm silently fangirling right now?" Arizona asked with a blush

"Hmmm" Callie said as she turned and began to walk backward, "I don't think so" she said with a smile, "I think it's cute"

"Yeah... Really cute" Arizona said sarcastically, then began to walk with Callie, looking the woman in the eye.

"It is" Callie said with a wide smile, "I find it kind of adorable" Callie said as she squeezed the blondes hand.

"It really isn't... It's geeky and weird... And I feel like a stalker" Arizona said screwing up her face. "It rea-"

"It's really adorable" Callie said as she stopped walking and stood in front of her door. "And I like geeky and weird girls" she said with a smirk.

"Amazing.." Arizona said then broke into a smile. "I could be a serial killer... You don't know that" Arizona joked lightly.

"At least I would die in the presence of a beautiful woman" Callie said as she cupped the blondes cheek. "But you're not a serial killer right?" She said seriously.

"No I'm not" Arizona chuckled out. "I would never kill a person.. Specially not as amazing at you" she said, then blushed hard again.

"I am amazing" Callie said as she flicked a piece of her hair over her shoulder dramatically.

"And a bit of a drama queen?" She asked innocently, before biting her lip, seeing how close Callie actually was.

"No" Callie said with a smile, "I was just agreeing with what you said"

"Good, because I really didn't want that to be true" Arizona said, then leaned in a little. "Plus... You don't strike me as a drama queen" she whispered out.

Chuckling at the blondes words, Callie smiled "I'm not a drama queen. My friend Addison might be but I'm not" Callie said with a smirk, "now should we get this lesson started?"

"You mean Montgomery?" Arizona asked, then looked on Callie's door. "Well.. she attacked a waitress the other day so.. Even though I don't know her, then she seems a bit like it" She said, then looked back on Callie. We can yes... But I would rather do it inside than on your front door and be on the newspapers tomorrow morning" She said honestly.

"That's a good idea" Callie said as she pulled her key out before opening the door for them as she grabbed the blondes waist and pulled her into the house. "Better?"

Laughing out, as she was pulled into Callie's body, she was flush against her, once inside. "Much" Arizona said with a dimpled smile as she looked up on the Latina, closer than ever.

"Hm good" Callie said as she smiled at the blonde. "Now where do you want to have this lesson?" Callie asked as she bit her lip.

"That is up to you.. I'm the guest" She said winking "It depends on where you want your lesson.. I'm just the teacher" She said grinning.

"We we can have the lesson in my bedroom" Callie said softly, "or we can have it in the living room, the kitchen? Anywhere really"

"I don't want to decide.. It's your house and it's the place where you want us to explore" Arizona said then backed away from Callie's body. "Do I just pick a random room?" She asked "Or you catch me in the room you want to?"

"Just pick a random room" Callie said as she laced her fingers together behind the blondes back, not wanting to let go.

"Okay" Arizona said, then looked on Callie, before pulling the Latina close. "Close your eyes..." She whispered out.

"Okay" Callie said with a smile as she closed her eyes.

Leaning in, Arizona placed the softest off all kisses on Callie's lips, before backing away, with her hands linked to Callie still.

"Wait come back" Callie said with a smile as she puckered her lips wanting the blonde to kiss her again.

Getting in close again, she leaned up on her toes to kiss the Latina just as softly again, and when she pulled back she had a smirk on her lips.

"Why you keep leaving my lips?" Callie said with a pout. "I think you should give me a proper kiss"

"Okay..." Arizona said, then got back to Callie, letting her hand go behind Callie's neck, after she placed both the latinas arms around her waist. Pulling Callie down, she connected Callies and hers lips hard.

Smiling into the blondes lips, "hmmm" she said as she placed her hands on the blondes ass, and gave it a light squeeze.

Moaning into Callie's lips, she traced her tongue over Callie's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Granting the blondes entrance, Callie opened her mouth and let the blonde dominate the kiss.

Putting her other hand behind Callie's neck as well, she let her tongue dance with Callies, controlling just enough for her to be the dominant one.

Smiling, Callie opened her eyes to looked at the blonde. Squeezing the blondes ass again wanting to see the reaction.

Arizona got a pleasant look on her face, as Callie squeezed her ass. A groan came from down her throat and was swallowed by Callie,

Quickly turning the blonde so that she was pushed against the nearest wall, Callie groaned into the kiss, not wanting the kiss to end.

Moaning once her back connected with the wall, and opened her eyes connecting with Callies as they kept the kiss going.

Kissing the blondes hard before needing to pull away so that she could breath, "That's what I call a kiss" Callie said with a smirk as she cupped the blondes cheek.

"That's... god" Arizona said smirking then leaned forward and peeked Callie's lips again.

"Can't stop kissing me?" Callie asked with a smirk, "I've been told my lips are irresistible"

"You wish Callie" Arizona said smirking "You loved it just as much"

"I did" Callie said honestly. "Was this the place you wanted to do our lesson?" Callie asked softly as she leaned in to kiss the blondes lips.

Smirking into the kiss, she hummed. "No.. But it's fine. We can do it here" Arizona said softly.

"You got distracted?" Callie asked with a smirk as she pulled away and looked at the blonde. "By my irresistible lips?"

"Now now.. Don't flatter yourself" Arizona said smirking back. "and no.. But I feel like I'm irresistible for you Calliope?"

"Definitely" Callie said honestly, as she looked away from the blonde. "Where did you want to start the lesson?"

"We can do it here. I didn't have a place in mind." Arizona said honestly. "So... unless you have anything against doing it in your hallway, then we can move." Arizona said then she made a small outburst as she got an idea. "I want to do the lesson in your favorite room" She said smirking,

"My favorite room?" Callie asked with a smile as she took the blondes hands in her own, "Alright then" Callie said as she walked towards her music room, before opening the closed door for the blonde. "This is my favorite room"

Arizona stood in awe as she was dragged into the room, she never thought she would see. Turning around to look at the Latina, she looked on her with a glint in her eyes. "Can your instruments see that?" She asked chuckling.

"That its my favorite room?" Callie asked softly as she spun the blonde around, "I'm in this room 85% of my days" she said softly as she held the blonde tight.

Falling into Callie's arms, she let her eyes roam over every detail in the room, letting her eyes linger on the guitar for a moment.

"You want to hold it?" Callie asked softly as she kissed the blondes cheek. "You can hold it if you want."

"Can I?" she asked as she turned her head to look on Callie, with her eyes shining. Getting a nod from Callie, she walked over and picked it up rather softly, but it around herself, and then begun to play the tunes to 'sweater weather' while humming the song.

"You know how to play?" Callie asked as she walked over to the blonde, as she listened to the blondes humming.

"Yeah... A little bit. My brother taught me how to play, but I've never done anything about it" Arizona said. looking up on Callie, no longer humming.

"Why did you stop humming" Callie asked as she looked at the blonde with a smile. "You sounded good"

"no I didn't.. I can't sing. At all" Arizona said softly as she shook her head and kept playing.

"Oh come on you can't be that bad?" Callie asked softly as she smiled.

"but I am" Arizona said nodding "and no way I'll ever sing in front of people living of singing" she said honestly.

"Okay fine" Callie said shaking her head. "Even though I disagree and think you would be an amazing singing, I will stop asking you to sing" she said softly. "Now are you going to teach me or not?"

"so bossy" Arizona said winking then stopped playing and placed down the guitar "alright... I think the best way to learn is if you don't have a shirt on from the start" Arizona said smirking.

"Then take it off" Callie said with her own smirk as she held her arms above her head.

Grabbing her shirt by the bottom, Arizona lifted it up and over Callie's head, so she was now standing in a brah and pants. "yeah... Much better" she said nodding as she let her eyes run down Callie's body for a second.

"I agree" Callie said with a smile, "only now you're a little over dressed" Callie said softly.

"I am?" she asked as she looked down herself, to her blue button down shirt and black pants. "huh..." Arizona said softly then looked up "well.. What can we do about that?" she asked then tilted her head.

"Hmmm" Callie said leaning forward to press her kiss to the blondes lips, "I have an idea" she said against the blondes lips before pulling back and putting her hands on the bottom of her shirt and pulling it off in one move. "Better"

"Smooth" Arizona laughed out, then pulled Callie in for another kiss, moaning at the skin on skin contact there was made.

"I am" Callie said as moaned against the blondes lips, "now what?" She asked as she pulled back.

"Now your shoes" Arizona said nodding. "We can't do it in shoes" She said shaking her head.

Smiling as she put her right toes to her left heel and quickly took of her shoe, before doing the same for the other one. "My shoes are off" she said as she placed a kiss to the blondes cheek and began kissing down to the blondes neck.

Arizona leaned into the kiss on her cheek, and chuckled softly, but it ended up in a moan as Callie kept kissing her neck, and she put her head to the side, while her arms went around Callie's waist.

"Is this spot sensitive?" Callie asked as she continued to kiss the blondes neck, and gave it a little bite.

"Very" Arizona moaned out, as her hands started to trail up Callie's body, and onto her ribs. "God" she groaned out, as her hands stroked the sides of Callie's bra clad breasts.

"God Arizona" Callie moaned out as she stopped her kissing and placed her head in the blondes neck. "That feels amazing"

Knowing she once again had the lead, she found the willpower to pull away from Callie's breasts again, only to go on her back and with one flick of her wrist, she snapped the bra open. "Can I take it off of you completely?" Arizona asked as she let her hands slide back and up under the bra, palming Callie's breasts. "Another sensitive spot" she whispered out into Callie's ear.

"Oh god" Callie moaned as she nodded her head to tell the blonde that it was alright to take her bra off as she closed her eyes and arched her back asking for more.

Removing Callies bra completely, before she began to kiss her way down callie's neck and down to the Latinas chest. She removed one of her hands and attached her mouth on Callies hard nipple, while her other hand began to caress Callies breast

"Fuck" Callie moaned out as she placed her hand on the back of the blondes head. "God Arizona"

Biting down softly, before letting her tongue run over to soothe the nipple. Her hand gave the other breast just as much attention. Arizona kept doing this for a few minutes, before switching to the other breast and did it over again.

"Oh god" Callie moaned out, closing her eyes and pulling a little on the blondes hard. "You're... Really good... At this" Callie moaned out between her pants.

"I'm not even started for real yet my dear Calliope" Arizona husked out. She kept her mouth around the nipple a few minutes, before kissing her way up the Latina's body and planted a big heavy and passionate kiss on Callie's lips

Smiling into the kiss, Callie moved her hand from the blondes hair and down the blondes back, and swiftly taking off the blondes bra. "My turn" she said softly as she looked into the blondes eyes asking if she can take of the blondes bra.

Giving a nod and a dimpled smile, Arizona put her arms so Callie could take off the bra. "Okay" Arizona said softly.

Smiling as she took the blondes bra off completely and threw it on the ground. Moving her hands towards the blondes chest and cupped the blondes breasts, taking each of her nipples in her fingers.

"Oh god" Arizona moaned out and arched her back into the Latinas hands, while putting her head to Callie's neck.

Smiling as she heard the blonde moan Callie began to kiss down the blondes chest just like Arizona did before, before placing her mouth on the blondes breast.

Just as Callie was getting started, did Arizona's pager run through the room. "Nooooo. no no no.." Arizona said then breathed out. "I have to go.."

"What?" Callie asked with a frown, "why?" She asked as she pulled away from the blonde.

"My pager... I'm being called into the hospital" Arizona said, just as it rung through the room again. "I'm really sorry okay? But the kids need me" Arizona said as she started to put on her bra again.

"Okay" Callie said softly, "But if I had to be ditched I would rather it be because you're saving kids, other than you not wanting to do this" she said with a chuckle, "you need a ride?"

"That would..." Arizona said, before pulling her shirt over her head. ".. be amazing" She breathed out, before she looked at the pager in the waist of her pants, seeing it was a _'911 - Karev'_ "shit" she whispered under her breath.

"Okay let's go" Callie said with a smile as she quickly put her bra and shirt on, grabbing her sunglasses and keys, Callie headed towards her car again.

Getting her purse she followed the Latina. "Just drop me off where you feel the most comfortable with" she said quickly. _'I don't want to see myself on the front page tomorrow...'_ She thought to herself.

"Okay" Callie said softly as she got into her car and waited for the blonde it be safely in her seat before pulling out of her driveway and headed towards the blondes work.

Putting on her seat belt, Arizona sat with nerves and in her own mind, before she heard her pager scream through the car once again. "Would you calm down Karev" Arizona growled under her breath, not meant for the Latina to hear it.

"Is it an emergency?" Callie asked softly as she moved easily through traffic towards the hospital, "I hope the kid is alright"

"It's a 911 page. And he is only allowed to use that when a kid is dying... I just hope it ain't Wallace" Arizona said nervously.

"Who's Wallace?" Callie asked softly as she tilted her head, before arriving at the hospital and slowing down for the blonde to get out. "I hope everything is okay."

"Thank you" Arizona said then got off the seat belt and was about to open the door, before she turned around to Callie. "I'm sorry our plans got ruined. It was a pleasure meeting you. Goodbye" She said then left the car.

"it alright" Callie said before remembering, "we never exchanged..." Callie said before the door slammed in her face, "Numbers" she said softly before shaking her head as she watched the blonde walk away.

* * *

 ** _Well that's it for chapter one :) we hope you liked it, please review because reviews make us happy and helps us write faster, and follow us as well. If you want to be our beta please pm us_**


	2. The Talk

**Hello all! WE would like to thank everyone who has followed us and reviewed. So we have decided to post every Friday, assuming I have the Chapter edited and stuff. So here is chapter two...**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS  
**

* * *

"Karev.. The next time you page me for a simple nothing I will kick your ass!" Arizona growled as she stood at the nurse station, writing in a chart

"It wasn't nothing!" He spat out.

"You watch your mouth or there will be papers for you.." She said angrily. "You're dismissed" she said, then continued to write in her chart, not noticing people's head turning to look at someone behind her.

Callie smiles as she walked into the hospital with sunglasses, a hat, and two cups of coffee a few hours after dropping the blonde off. Walking towards the nurses station Callie quickly asked where Dr. Robbins was and was told that she could wait for her in her office, because she didn't know exactly where she was. Callie smiled as she listened to the nurses direction of how to get there before following them through. Smiling as she looked at the blondes name placed next to the door before walking into the blondes office and placed the blondes coffee on the blondes desk.

Walking away from the nurse station, only to be stopped by Lexie. "You told THE Mark Sloan about me?!" She asked excited.

"Yes I did. Did it go well?" She asked softly as Lexie followed her towards her office.

"He is so sweet and I can't even.. He is amazing" Lexi said dreamily, as Arizona entered her office, looking down in her chart, so Lexie squealed as she saw Callie standing there.

Quickly turning around at the squeal, Callie placed her hand on her ear acting like she was trying to get the ringing to stop. "I'm guessing you're a fan?" Callie asked with a smirk, as she took off her hat and sunglasses.

Looking up as Callie talked, and then on Lexie who couldn't control herself. "What.. What are you uhm.. what are you doing here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter why she is here! Are you two dating?!" Lexie asked excited, only to get pushed out by Arizona.

"I'll get back to you Lexie" Arizona said, then turned around. "Well?"

"Hey why did you do that she might be Mark's girlfriend" Callie said with a smile, as she bite her lip and was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "And I wanted to see you." She said with a smile, "I brought you coffee, it's in your desk"

"I know she might be. I set them up" Arizona said rubbing her temple. "But I'm working.. I don't have the time to talk right now" Arizona said then sighed

Frowning at the blondes words, "but you've been working since you got here" she said softly, "can't you take like a 10 minutes break?"

"No I.. I really can't" Arizona said shaking her head. "I uhm.. I'm head of peds and I really don't have the time" Arizona said then swallowed hard.

"Just because you're the head of a department doesn't mean you can't have breaks" Callie said softly, "please? I really wanted to see you and I mean I guess I could come back later? Like at your lunch time or some-"

"I'm sorry. I'm really busy... I have a surgery around lunch and it's a very hectic day. I.. Maybe we shouldn't meet up again. It takes time that I think both of us don't have." Arizona said.

"I can always make time" Callie said not understanding the blondes point. "I don't mind. Whatever time you think your going to have time, I'll be here." She said with a wide smile.

"I don't have time. That's the point" arizona said sighing. "Listen... We shouldn't have done it. I don't do famous people, because I like my privacy. I don't get that the second people see us together in the town somewhere" Arizona said "I'm sorry, but half the hospital already thinks we are dating..." Arizona said then swallowed hard. "We can't do this..."

"Oh" Callie said softly as she finally understands the words the blonde is saying. "Did you even want to have sex with me last night? Or did you only want to have sex because I'm famous?" Callie asked shaking her head.

"i wanted sex okay? I am not in a relationship with anyone and I live with one night stands or dating.. Yesterday was the first time in months I was actually up for having sex with someone and I can't do anything about who came up to me." Arizona said "you hit on me and I thought I could do it back, but I realized after I left that 'what if we are seen together?' then people would think we are a couple and they will dig my whole life up." she said shaking her head. "listen... You are incredible and I would love nothing more than to drink a cup of coffee with you, but... We can't because it will end bad for both of us" Arizona said "and besides... If I only want to have sex because you're famous, then I would have my lips on yours at the moment.. But I'm not a star fucker.." Arizona explained.

"What would be so bad about dating me?" Callie asked softly as she sighed, "I'm sweet, I'm kind, I'm easy to get to know." Callie said listing off things she is. "I would treat you better than anyone else has ever treated you and I would make sure to keep you out of the press." Callie said taking a step forward. "I really like you Arizona. And it might have just seemed like a one night stand to you but I... I really wanted to be something more. Maybe that's my problem." Callie said sadly, "That's always my problem. Whenever I think someone likes me for me, it always backfires" Callie said as she turned her head so she wouldn't show the blonde emotion. "They always say that they don't want to be with me because of the fame." She said sadly. "But I guess it's my fault for choosing this line of work." Callie said as she rubbed her back. "I guess I shouldn't have walked up to you. Because apparently you would have fucked anyone that breathed on you and show interest, It was just a bonus that I was your favorite singer wasn't it?" Callie asked softly, "Be honest"

"You just called me a slut... You want to hear what I'm thinking? really?!" Arizona asked

"I didn't call you a slut. I said that anyone could have walked up to you and if you liked them you would have slept with them. I would never call someone like you a slut." She said softly as she looked at the blonde. "You're too beautiful for that." Callie said as she quickly turned her head as a tear ran down her cheek and she quickly wiped it. "I'm just... I'm going to go" Callie said pointing to the door. "You know you were able to check two things off your bucket list" Callie said as she grabbed her hat and her sunglasses and put them on, "Make out with your favorite singer" Callie said as she headed for the closed door. "And break her heart" she said as she shook her head and opened the door quickly and walking out.

Arizona stood in her office a few seconds and debated whether or not to run after Callie. _'Just do it! we don't break women's hearts!'_ she coached herself and got out from her office, looking down the hallway and spotted her, so she started running towards her.

"Whoa hey!" Teddy said as she caught the blondes arm in her own, "where do you think your going?" She asked with a smirk as she pulled her back towards the blondes office. "I have something to te-"

"No no no no no!" Arizona said trying to fight Teddy off, and out on the hallway, only to see the Latina was long gone. _'God damn it!'_ She thought to herself, then defeatedly walked back towards Teddy. "What is so important?" she asked defeated.

"Whoa" Teddy said as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde and sat down on the blondes couch. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"I uhm.. I just broke Callie Torres' heart" Arizona said, then closed her eyes and rubbed her temple.

"What The Callie Torres?" Teddy asked as she leaned forward, as she got a nod from the blonde. "Why would you do that?"

"It wasn't on purpose.. I.. I was at the bar yesterday.." arizona started out, then told Teddy the whole story. "And she didn't even let me speak to her before she left.. She didn't let me explain that it was never my purpose or that it was on my wishlist.."

"Wait so breaking her heart was on your wish list?" Teddy asked softly, "or wasn't?"

"It wasn't! Of course it wasn't on my wish list to break her heart... I would never break her..." Arizona said, flopping down on her couch. "It's... No..."

"You know I can kind of see her why she's upset" Teddy said softly, "because one you not ready? It's been like a year how many times do I need to tell you that you need to get over her?" Teddy said shaking her head, "and two, not dating her because of her fame is like her not wanting to date you because you work with kids. It's part of her job" Teddy said softly.

"I know you've told me that! But she burned me.. And I don't want my name to almost get dragged through the mud again…" Arizona said then shook her head. "Callie is the first woman I liked since her... But how am I supposed to tell her that? It's not easy for me and I'm pretty sure she won't t date me either, and just dump me flat on my face like she did.." Arizona said, then looked on Teddy. "What do I do Teds?"

"Look" Teddy said leaning forward, "You don't know that Callie will be like her." She said softly. "And have you ever considered that maybe she's been through a lot of burns herself?" Teddy asked raised her eyebrow. "I mean she's famous and everyone knows it." She said softly. "I mean think about it did you ever think that you would have 'broken her heart?' by telling her what you did?"

"no I didn't because I didn't think that I would ever mean anything for an amazing famous singer... Who had this dazzling smile, perfect personality and a voice that makes you weak in your knees..." Arizona said, not realizing her sweet words. "I never knew I would.." she said again.

"Exactly." Teddy said softly, "just because she's a singer doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings." Teddy said softly. "Did you know that last year she told the press that she was giving up on women?" She asked softly, "that she's been burned so many times that she actually gave up on getting into a relationship?"

"What?!" Arizona asked as her head wiped up to look on her friend. "why didn't I know that? Was that when Lauren just left me?" Arizona asked as she looked on Teddy. "How.. I broke her.." Arizona whispered out. "and I can't do anything about it because I'm on shift in 24 hours..."

"She doesn't really like talking to the press" Teddy said softly, "Only reason that got out was Callie was asked about it and for once she actually gave some information." Teddy said softly. "and it might of been. I'm not a hundred percent sure." Teddy said softly. "But she's pretty good at keeping people out of the papers and keeping things private."

"Why on earth didn't you tell me before?" Arizona asked, regretting everything she told Callie. "I hate myself Teds... But that doesn't mean I'm over Lauren yet.." Arizona said narrowing her eyes

"I didn't know she was in the picture!" Teddy said shaking her head, "I would have told you but I didn't know you knew her." Teddy said softly, "and you can only try to image what happened for her to swear off women." Teddy said shaking her head. "It must have been something worse than what Lauren did. It had to be"

"You think her girlfriend cheated on her, then blamed me and made rumors?" Arizona asked then rubbed her head. "God... I'm going to have talk with her aren't I? I need to apologize and and and... God" Arizona groaned out. "I never knew she would find me.. Let alone like me" Arizona said honestly.

"I'm sure she's had many people who have cheated on her or just slept with her because of the fame so they could say 'I slept with Callie Torres'" Teddy said softly with a smile, "I mean think of all the songs she wrote? They say that every song they write is connected to them in some way and they have a lot of sad break up songs and songs about cheating and I'm sure all of them go through it"

"She thought I was like that as well..." Arizona whispered out "I'm going to go talk with her after my shift." Arizona said nodding.

"What are you going to say?" Teddy asked softly, "I mean you hurt her. You hurt the amazing Callie Torres just because you didn't want to be put in the press. From everything you told me she seems really sweet and loving. I don't know why you even thought to say that stuff to her" she said shaking her head.

"Where did my non judging friend go?" Arizona asked annoyed "And I'm going to say I'm sorry. See if she wants to talk with me.. I don't know if she will kick me off of her property but.. I'm going to tell her I'm sorry" Arizona said then everything fell down and she realized it all "oh my god.. If I had thought about it.. Then I knew it would mean more to her... She wouldn't have asked me home to herself if it weren't because if that..."

"You went...?" Teddy asked shaking her head. "You went to her house?" Taking a moment, "And I mean could you blame her? I mean your hot and sexy and who wouldn't want to be with you?" Teddy said softly. "Oh! Maybe she will write a song about you!" Teddy said excited, "I would know someone who inspired her to write a song."

"it would be a hate song Teddy!" Arizona groaned out. "I'm another failed woman and she has another broken heart to write about" Arizona said sadly. "and no one wants to be with me.. She only thinks she wants to get to know me, but will figure out I'm someone no one wants to be girlfriends with" Arizona said defeated.

"You don't know that" Teddy said softly, "I mean yes you broke her heart but that doesn't mean she will write a hate song!" Teddy said with a chuckle. "And besides you never know until you try" Teddy said as she looked at the blonde. "I mean she must really like you if she came here, out of the blue and brought you coffee? She must be thinking the same thing. That she has so many people who just want to have sex with her and who just want to date her for her money, so who would actually like her for her?"

"i know... I'll... I'll talk with her. There is no way I'm not going to apologize to her..." Arizona said, looking on Teddy "how many hours is there until it's 12.30pm tomorrow?" she asked, making her plan already.

"You got about 5 hours?" Teddy asked softly, "I think" Teddy said softly. "But I'm glad you are going to talk to her. Tell me what's she like?"

"she's amazing and she got this personality who just shines through and makes you want to be around her all the time. Her eyes just capture you and makes you wish the time stood still... When she talks, you just want to listen to everything her beautiful mouth has to say. She doesn't seem like she's a famous person and I really love that and when she smiles it's like you melt..." Arizona said ending with a happy sigh as the Latina was on her mind.

"So I take it you really like her?" Teddy asked softly as she looked at the blonde. "I've never heard you talk about someone like this"

"talk like what?" Arizona asked finally snapping back to her friend. "I'm not.. I just... I..." Arizona said then a blush crawled on her cheeks and neck.

"You like her" Teddy said with a smile, "And it's okay to like her. I'm happy that you found someone who doesn't even have to be here for you to smile." She said honestly, "Anything else about her?"

"i like her.. I really do" Arizona said admitting it. "I don't know what to say.. I just really regret my choices" Arizona said rubbing her head, then got an idea. "can you cover me?" Arizona asked quickly "half an hour. Max" she said, looking with hope on Teddy.

"Depends" Teddy said with a smirk, "What are you going to do?" She asked biting her lip.

"I'm going to go see Callie" Arizona said already up standing. "I'm gonna go. I'll help you with... Something" Arizona said then walked towards her door, still in scrubs, but it didn't matter. She had to talk with Callie. "thanks Teds!" Arizona yelled then drove to Callie's house, knocking on the door. _'please open up'  
_  
Groaning as she heard a knock on her door, Callie got up from her spot on her couch. Looking down at herself, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt that she threw on, she had taken off her make up once she got home from talking with Arizona and wasn't planning on moving from her couch until she had to go to rehearsal at 5, _'I hope it's not someone important'_ she said to herself as she walked towards the door. Looking through the peephole to see that it was Arizona and groaned as she put her forehead on the door.

Hearing the soft noise of Callie's head hitting the door Arizona sighed. "okay so I knew you didn't want to see me and I get it. I just hope you will stand long enough to hear me apologize" Arizona said then cleared her throat "I'm sorry. It was never my idea to hurt you.. At the bar... It was the first time in a year that I've been out. Last year I officially got everything ended with my ex girlfriend. I don't know if you've ever heard the name 'lauren Boswell' but... She broke me harder than I ever imagined and I gave up on love. On ever dating... So last night was my first night out and I wanted to have fun, I'll admit it" Arizona said swallowing hard "I like you... I really really really like you and I think you're absolutely amazing. But I don't deserve you Callie.. And the fact that you trusted me and I broke you.. Makes me feel like shit. I really... I want to be friends, but I get if you don't even want to talk with me. Let alone be my friend." Arizona said taking a deep breath "I don't know if you're listening anymore, so I'll just leave and go back to work.." Arizona said then put a label on Callies door with her phone number "I'm sorry I couldn't be what you thought I was. But the truth is... You deserve so much more than I'll ever be able to give you" Arizona said then shook her head, not knowing if the Latina was even listening. Plus she felt weird standing there and talking with a door. With one last look on the door, Arizona backed away and started to walk towards her car again.

Sighing as she listened to what the blonde was saying and heard something being passed under the door. Looking down to see the blondes number she picked it up before swallowing hard as she opened the door. "wait" Callie whispered, hoping the blonde would hear her.

Hearing Callies faint voice, Arizona turned around and walked back. She put her hands in her lab coat, and looked in the ground, not wanting to look at Callie while she would tell her she wouldn't see her at all.

"The person I deserve is someone I can trust and love" Callie said softly as she placed the blondes number in her back pocket, "someone who doesn't look at me as just a singer but as a person with feelings" she said shaking her head. "It doesn't matter if that person is or isn't famous the only thing that matters is the fact that they want to be with me. And I thought you was that kind of person." Callie said softly as she shook her head.

"Callie I am... But I'm not" Arizona said honestly "I didn't look at you as a famous person at the bar or home at your place... I had a few fangirl moments but Calliope... I looked at you as a person I could fall in love with" Arizona said shaking her head "but.. what if it doesn't work out? I don't want to cause you any heartbreak and I already did.." she said then took a deep breath "I saw you as a person. And I regret that you think I was only with you yesterday because you are famous..." she admitted "I like you Callie... I truly do."

"Yes there was a chance that we could have ended with heart break, but you have that risk with every relationship." Callie said shrugging her shoulders, "but then there was also the chance that we could have worked. You don't know" Callie said looking down at the ground. "But now I don't know if I could trust anything that came out of your mouth because 5 hours ago you didn't want to even have coffee with me"

"you really want to go that way?" Arizona asked defeated "I've never lied... It takes some time for me to tell everything like with the coffee... But I am here now and I've apologized" Arizona said looking on Callie "it's fine if you don't want to talk with me. Or well... It's not fine, but I brought it halfway out on myself, but.. The ball is in your court now Callie. Whether you want to talk with me or not is up to you know." Arizona said then put her hands into her lab coat.

"Arizona you have to understand that I've had so many failed relationships because of this" she said she shaking her head, "Because I believed that they actually would want me only to find out that they are cheating or using me for my fame." She said sadly. "I'm 25 years old and I want to settle down and have a family. But I can't do that if every time I get into a relationship I think that all they want is money or fame." She said as swallowed hard. "I want to believe that you really like me. I want to believe that you aren't going to break my heart again. Or that you aren't in it for the money. I do. But I... I..."

"I know... It's why I offered you friendship. I don't want to lose you.. You're an amazing person and it's not because you're famous and all that bullshit... It's because I really want to be in your private company and just talk like we are right now.. Just.. With more sweet things to talk about" Arizona said then cleared her throat "if you're going to tell me to stay away, then do it and I'll leave you alone. Never seek you out and you would never see me again" Arizona said as she took a shaky breath. "it's up to you"

"I don't want to lose you either" Callie said as she sighed, "okay. How about this?" Callie asked softly, "We start off as friends? Do things that friends do... And if we think we can be more than friends we can work our way there. That way I can begin to trust you and we will learn more about each other?"

"i like that idea" Arizona said softly then nodded. "just.. It's gonna be weird but I do trust you and I don't want you to believe I'm friends with you because if the fame, but... Can you maybe.. Keep me out of the press?" she asked softly then looked in the ground.

"Of course I will" Callie said with a smile as she looked at the blonde. "I always keep my family and friends out of the press"

"thank you" Arizona said and felt relief float out from her "I.. I'll tell you at one point what it is, but.. We aren't there yet" Arizona said shaking her head. "I'm sorry" she said, still looking at the ground while wrapping her lab coat and arms around her, feeling the chilly wind begin to cool her down.

"No more apologizing" Callie said softly as she smiled at the blonde. "You are forgiven let's just forget yesterday ever happened and move on from it okay?" Callie asked, "now do you want to come in and hang out for a little?" Callie asked nervously, "Or do you have work?"

"I'm actually still on shift.. I have a friend covering in case the chief asks for me, but uhm.." Arizona said looking at her watch. "I overstepped the time 15 minutes ago.. She's been covering for me the last 45 minutes and we agreed on 30 so..." Arizona said taking a deep breath "I would like to get inside, I just need to put my lab coat in the car" Arizona said looking down at herself and on her red blouse, black pants and high heels. "and I still have a surgery" she said "so I have to leave in an hour?" she asked, silently asking if they had to do it another time

"I don't want you to get in trouble" Callie said honestly as she leaned against the door frame. "If you have to get back to work I understand, we could always do this later?"

Licking her lips as she thought, then decided that she might need to give the Latina some air. "Okay" she said nodding "I'll uhm... I'll leave. Can't you just tell me when you have time and I'll see if I can get the day of or something? Get my shift covered?" Arizona asked as she began to back away.

"I'm free tomorrow" Callie said softly with a smile, "We could always do something tomorrow? Either here or at your place? If you don't want to be interrupted by fans?"

"It's... I don't mind the fans. I think it's the fans minding me" Arizona said and for the first time she smiled to Callie since yesterday "it's you. All you. Pick a place and a time okay?" Arizona said then told her she lived in apartment 502 right across the hospital. "now... I really have to go then." Arizona said and her smile faltered a little. "I'll leave you to, whatever you were doing and wait patiently for your message?"

"Okay" Callie said as she smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She said loving to see the blonde smile.

"you definitely will" Arizona said nodding then turned around with her hands in her lab coat, and walked towards her car, oblivious to Callie's eyes on her.

"I'm so screwed" Callie said to herself as she watched the blonde walk away towards the car. "I'm so so screwed"

Getting to her car, Arizona took the keys out of her lab coat, got into the car and drove away, just wanting to get the next 24 hours over with, excited to see Callie again. _'this can go so many ways...'_

* * *

 **How was that? We hope you enjoyed the story. please review!**


	3. The secret

**Hello again! This is one of our longest chapters so far! So I hope you all like it :) I also want tho thank our new wonderful beta: Greyscalzonayum Thanks for all your help.**

 **DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own the characters, or the song but we do own the plot line**

* * *

Callie smiled as she walked over to the blonde's front door. Looking down at her watch, Callie grinned even more, ' _7:02am perfect_ ' she said with a smirk, _'she's going to hate me'_ she said to herself as she knocked on the blondes door loudly and looked over herself one more time. Dressed in her tight workout clothes, Callie waited for the blonde to answer.

Dressed in a t-shirt only, Arizona groaned as she got up. Looking at her alarm, seeing the red numbers she groaned again, before she picked her colorful robe and put it around her, even though it ended around her mid thigh. _'better be damn important'_ Arizona thought to herself as she walked to the door, not bothering to look who it was before opening it "This better be goddamn wor-" she said then saw the Latina and felt her eyes fall out of her head, and she blinked her tired eyes a few times. "Calliope" Arizona said softly, looking at the woman.

"Hi" Callie said with a smile, "you look tired", smiling as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Long shift" she said softly then shook her head. "I need manners..." she mumbled to herself, then looked at the Latina again. "What uhm.. what do I owe the pleasure of your early morning wake up?" she asked with a dimpled smile, after opening the door, not knowing what Callie wanted.

"I figured we could work out together" Callie said with a smirk, "as you can tell by my clothes" Callie said as she spun around and placed her hands on her hips.

"I can see that" she said smiling. "Alright... but uhm... what should we do in the work out?" Arizona asked as she walked into her apartment, to make some coffee she could wake up on. _'not the first time you've only gotten 3 hours of sleep_ ' she told herself.

"Well" Callie said as she walked into the house and began to look around, "I was thinking we could go for a run" she said with a smile. "Maybe around 3 miles?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, we can do that" Arizona said nodding "but I need 10 minutes or so, to tame my curls" Arizona said smirking "feel free to look around", then walked into her bedroom with a small crack left in the door, as she began to change clothes.

"Okay" Callie said as she began to look around at all the photos around the blondes house. Smiling as the pictures of the blonde smiled back at her.

Pulling on some running clothes, including a pink sports bra, almost transparent white top and some black running shorts that hugged her body perfectly, before she grabbed her shoes and put them on as well, then got her hair into a ponytail _'not that I really need it.. Still looks bad'_ Arizona thought to herself _'oh well..'_ she thought then walked back out, only to stop in her tracks as she looked at Callie with a smile on her face.

Picking up a picture of the blonde with what looked to be her brother, Callie smiled as she ran her fingers across the blondes cheek.

Hiding herself, so Callie couldn't spot her, but she would still be able to look at the Latina. Arizona stood simply and kept her mouth shut while watching Callie.

Putting the photo down, Callie moved to the next. Looking at all the blondes friends as they all had smiles on their faces. Callie smiled as she looked close and noticed that they were at the bar that the two had met.

Arizona bit down her bottom lip, finding the Latina adorable as she walked around in her own world.

"Are you ready yet?" Callie yelled through the house as she continued to look around the blondes photos before stopping at a picture with Arizona kissing another girls cheek.

Arizona tip toed back into her room, before answering "I just need to tie this shoe" she called back, undoing her shoe to make it again.

"Well hurry up!" Callie said shaking her head as she looked down the hall to the blondes room, "We are wasting daylight".

Walking out of her room, she looked at Callie with an amused smirk. "I would be wasting far more daylight today if I was still sleeping" before she walked into her kitchen and got two mugs so she could get just the smallest amount of coffee. "You want some?" she asked.

"Coffee before running?" Callie asked with a serious look on her face. "Of course" she said with a smile as she walked towards the blonde.

Arizona stood with a smile on her lips and shook her head as she gave the Latina a mug. "There you go" she said with dimples popping. Grabbing her own mug, Arizona took a little from it, moaning lightly of the taste she's grown addicted to.

"So uh..." Callie said as she shook her head from distracting herself with the blonde's moan, "what time did you go to sleep last night?"

"4 am this morning" Arizona said as she scratched her earlobe "I was working a 24 hour shift plus when I arrived before my shift, because of Karev" Arizona said honestly as she nursed her coffee.

"Oh I..." Callie said putting her coffee down, "if you want to sleep you can" she said running her hand through her hair. "I'm so stupid I should have called... But I just assumed. I'm sorry. I'll go so you can get more than three hours of sleep".

"What? No... Don't go" Arizona said grabbing Callie's hand. "when I've worked 24 hours, I get the next day off. I can sleep later. Please?" she asked softly "besides... I am living with getting not enough sleep.. Three hours and some coffee can keep me going for a few hours" she said giving a dimpled smile, before realizing she still had her hand around Callies and she let go. "Don't walk away... I changed clothes and everything" Arizona said with her head tilted and a smile.

"But you need sleep" Callie said as she swallowed hard, "I don't want to be the reason you're so tired".

"I'm not that tired. I have a crazy ass schedule anyway. I've been to work before with only half an hour of sleep between two long shifts because I got paged in. So... you don't have to feel bad about it" she said smiling "plus I took a nap or two at work yesterday".

"You promise you don't mind?" Callie asked looking into the blondes eyes, "because I would understand if you want to stay home and sleep."

"I promise I don't mind" Arizona said with a smile. "Besides" Arizona said then downed her coffee "I can sleep when I get old" she said smirking before she turned around and washed her mug off.

Chuckling at the blondes comment. "That's true" she said softly as she tilted her head as she looked at the blondes perfect ass for a second before shaking her head. "You ready?"

"Yep" she replied happily as she turned around to look on the Latina. "Lead the way" she said smiling as she dried off her hands.

"Let's roll!" Callie said heading for the door and holding it open. "So how often do you work out?" Callie asked.

"Never... Or well... In my days off, which is every second or third week, I have a day" she said softly as she walked out of her own apartment, turning around to look at Callie.

"So not very often?" Callie asked with a smirk as she followed the blonde out.

"No.. well I run at the hospital but" Arizona said shrugging "anyway.. what about you? All the time, when you aren't at rehearsal or something?" Arizona guessed with a sweet smile on her lips.

"I workout everyday but Tuesday" Callie said with a smile. "How else do you think I can look this hot?"

"Oh yeah.. my bad" Arizona chuckled out. "But seriously... you don't need workout for that".

"Oh I do" Callie said shaking her head, "if I didn't I would be the fattest singer ever" she said with a smile.

"I don't believe you Calliope" Arizona said shaking her head "there's no way you would be that" she said with a smile "and if I can't convince you that it is true, then you should know that even if you think you'd be the fattest singer ever, you would still be the one with the most people screaming in the crowd".

"Well thank you" Callie said with a smile. "Now should we start our run?" Callie said with a smile, "Don't worry I'll start slow so that you can keep up" she said with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself too much Calliope" Arizona said then smirked "but thank you.. I am very old and we need to be back in time for me to get my nap at noon" she joked, then shoved the Latina lightly "Dork".

"Hey" Callie said as she laugh at the blonde, "that's not very nice" she said softly shaking her head, "that's just singer abuse. I think I'm going to have to call my lawyer".

"You do that and in the meantime I'll meet you down in the lobby" Arizona said smirking to the Latina.

Shaking her head as she stepped out of the elevator and turned around to look at the blonde. "Now come on grandma, we have three miles" she said with a smile, "try to keep up".

"I'm only a few years older than you!" Arizona said trying to sound offended, but ended up laughing as she followed the Latina. What Callie didn't know was the fact that Arizona was former military brat, so she knew how to run and keep up speed, without losing much energy, which resulted in her running besides Callie.

 **ACACACACACACACAC**

"You can keep up pretty good" Callie said as they hit their first mile. "I'm surprised." She said with a smile.

"I know. I'm surprised I'm not in need of my respirator yet" Arizona said with an eyeroll and a laugh as she kept running next to the Latina.

"You want to race?" Callie challenged as she looked at the blonde, "To the stop sign? First one there gets to pick where we have lunch?"

"You already have a place in mind don't you?" Arizona asked smirking, then nodded "okay... Make a countdown. I'm ready to lose" she said smirking.

"Oh come on it's no fun if you just give up" Callie said shaking her head, "you have to try".

"Okay fine..." Arizona said with a nod. "I'll race you" she said with a smile.

"Okay..." Callie said with a smile, "one... Two..." Callie said before placing her hand on the blondes chest and pushed the blondes a little. "Three" she said as she took off in a sprint.

"That's cheating" Arizona laughed out, before she sprinted off after the Latina. Once caught up with Callie, she gave it everything to reach the destination.

"It's not... cheating" Callie said as she pushed herself a little harder, "It's called helping myself in order to win".

"Sure it is" Arizona said as she kept herself besides the Latina, not wanting to give in, but not wanting to sprint like crazy yet either.

"I'm so going to win" Callie said with a smile as they got closer to the spot.

"Don't get too much into it" Arizona said then she put up some more speed and got a little in front of Callie, but not much.

"Oh no you don't" Callie said as she speed up a little keeping the blonde even with her. "I'm not giving up that easy".

Laughing out, Arizona ran a little faster again, not wanting Callie to think she could win easily.

"How are you so fast?" Callie said with a smile as she looked at the blondes ass as she ran, not really caring if she won or not. _'I never thought I was an ass woman'_ she said to herself.

Arizona stopped suddenly letting Callie run into her. "I can't run anymore" Arizona panted out with a smirk, only a metre away from their destination of who picked lunch.

"Jeez" Callie said as she skillfully avoided the blonde so that they wouldn't knock into each other. "You can't stop so suddenly." Callie said shaking her head as she looked at the blonde.

"Why not?" Arizona asked smirking "you didn't have your eyes on the road or just weren't prepared?" Arizona asked as she walked towards Callie.

"Well.. I..." Callie said as she swallowed hard, knowing she got caught staring at the blondes ass but tried to play it off, "I wasn't prepared for it".

"Sure you weren't" Arizona said smirking even more. "Anyway.. It looks like you won. So... Where are we going?" she asked then threw a wink in Callie's direction.

"Why would I tell you?" Callie said shaking her head, "It's a surprise" she said.

"Damn it" Arizona whispered out but smiled quickly again. "Well.. we ran three miles so.. what's on your to do list now?" she asked softly as she looked on the Latina with the softest smile ever existing.

"Well now I walk you to your house." Callie said with a smile, "Then I go home and take a shower and get ready and around 11 I'll come and pick you up for when we go to lunch" Callie said with a smile.

"Alright." Arizona said smiling "but uhm.. What kind of clothes should I put on? I mean... Yeah. That's actually what I mean" Arizona said blushing slightly "What should I put on?"

"Anything you want" Callie said with a smile. "Nothing too fancy." She said with a smile, as they walked towards the blondes house.

"So... shorts and t-shirt would be okay?" Arizona asked "considering it's one of those rare sunny days" she said giving a dimpled smile.

"You can wear shorts, yes" Callie said with a smile as she looked to her side at the blonde and grinned.

Arizona smiled back and felt transfixed by Callie's eyes. "Great.. I'll uhm.. wear shorts" she whispered out.

Smiling as she bit her lip for a second and staring back at the blonde. Looking at her as sweat was shining on her body. Swallowing hard Callie quickly looks away, "So this is your place" she said as she took in the front of the apartment building.

"It Is" Arizona said nodding as she kept looking at the Latina, not wanting this to end. "A goodbye hug?" she asked softly, when it was the first thing that come to her mind.

"I'm coming back" Callie said with a smirk. "Remember?" She asked as she pulled the blonde into her arms and placed her head against the blondes shoulder.

Arizona just made it to swallow her whimper as Callies slick body made contact with hers. _'snap out of your dirty thoughts!'_ Arizona thought to herself then cleared her throat. "Of course I remember.. I'm not that old yet" she joked lightly.

Chuckling against the blondes shoulder. "Good" she said as she placed her chin on her shoulder before pulled away with a small smile on her face. "I'll see you soon okay?" She said softly.

"Yeah" Arizona said then bit her lip,knowing she had to be the one cutting the contact again. _'just turn around and walk inside Arizona'_ she coached herself "well uhm.. I'll uh... I'll see you.. Yeah" Arizona said nodding with her bottom lip between her teeth. "Yeah" she said again, then turned around and walked into her apartment building.

Giving a small smile as she turned around and began to walk to her house to get ready for her date with the blonde. _'Wait date?'_ Callie said shaking her head, _'no this isn't a date'._

Getting inside her apartment, Arizona closed her door before sliding down it. "I'm so screwed.." she whispered out as she put her head back against the door and closed her eyes for what should have been two minutes, only to wake up 10.40 "shit! Shit shit shit shit!" Arizona chanted out "I freaking fell asleep.. Oh god" she groaned out before getting up and ran into her shower.

Smiling as Callie looked at herself in the mirror. _'Not too sexy but just enough'_ Callie said with a smile as she ran her hands over her body, as she grabbed her purse and keys and headed to go pick up the blonde.

Letting her hands run in her hair as she got the shampoo out and then turned off the water. She dried her hair the best she could and then wrapped a towel around her body, before going to her closet, looking for her black shorts, white shirt and royal blue cardigan that matched her eyes.

Walking up to the blondes door, Callie waited till exactly 11 before knocking firmly. Smiling as she looked down at herself in her jeans that hugged her ass in the best way, and a shirt that hung loosely on her as she tried to keep her nervousness down to a minimum.

"Fuck!" Arizona panted out, then looked down at her body, only dressed in black lace underwear. _'oh well... You've tried it before..'_ Arizona coached herself, then grabbed her robe from the morning and walked over to the door. Already a blush trailing her cheeks. Opening it, she was about to apologize when she saw what Callie was wearing and her brain melted.

"Hi" Callie said with a smile as she looked over the blonde, "As much as I love this look, I don't know if I agree with it" she said with a smirk.

"Ehe yeah... about that" Arizona said clearing her throat "I'll be... about ten minutes late" she said as her cheeks got dark red. "but uh... come on in and I'll uhm.. I'll be right back" Arizona said as she opened the door for the Latina, before walking towards her bedroom again.

Smiling at the blonde as she walked into the house. "You're still cute when you blush" she said as she looked at the blonde as she walked down the hallway.

"No I'm not!" Arizona called after her, then got into her bedroom and threw the robe before jumping into her shorts, and then got on her shirt, before she dried her hair with a blow dryer. Once dry, she put on a little make up, and then her blue cardigan, before some black heels that were open. "okay.. I can't do anything about the curls but uhm.." Arizona said softly, "is this more your dress code?" she asked with a wink.

"I..." Callie said as she looked over the woman in front of her, "You..." She said as her mouth hung open as she tried to find the words to say to the blonde. "Beautiful" she said with a smile as she looked at the blonde.

A blush crept deeply on Arizona's cheeks and she cleared her throat "Yeah?... you didn't think an older woman actually could be pretty?" Arizona joked out, knowing if this kept going then she would kiss Callie, and she wasn't allowed to do that because they were friends.

Chuckling as she looked away, "No I didn't" she said smirking as she looked back at the blonde. "Should we get going?" She asked softly as she grinned at the blonde.

"Lead the way" Arizona said with her own smile as she grabbed her purse and then walked over to Callie to give her a hug "hi. I don't think I got that into my awkward opening before" she said, chuckling lightly.

"Hi" she said returning the hug before pulling away, "it wasn't awkward it was cute" Callie said with a chuckle as she began to walk out of the blondes house.

"Oh yeah... really cute" Arizona said rolling her eyes, before turning and locked her door, then turned back to smile at Callie. "okay... I'm ready" she said giving a dimpled grin.

"It was" Callie said as she began to walk towards the elevator. "I hope you don't mind that we walk?" Callie asked. "I mean I don't mind driving if you rather not have fans notice me?" Callie asked softly. "I just thought that it's a nice day to walk".

"A walk is fine" Arizona said smiling "plus... they didn't notice their hot and sweaty Idol earlier this morning when we jogged, so I think it will be just fine" Arizona said smiling and was about to reach for Callie's hand, but once again reminding herself not to do it, just in time for her hand to reach Callies.

Not noticing what the blonde was doing Callie smiled as she looked at her. "That's because I had my hair up and wasn't wearing normal clothes" she said with a smirk.

"Really? So you're a fangirl magnet once we get out of the door?" Arizona asked as she subconsciously walked closer to Callie than before, and more than what new friends did.

"I honestly don't know" Callie said quietly, "and I wanted to warn you before we go out there" Callie said as she stopped the blonde before they walked out of the building. "We might have our picture taken a few times during the day. And I do have people that work to make sure that people other than me aren't posting in the papers but they are human just like I am and a picture or two might slip through their fingers" Callie said as she looked down at the floor. "And I would understand if you didn't want to continue." She said softly not wanting to look at the blonde as she told her the heart breaking news that she didn't want to go out.

Taking a deep breath, Arizona reached down and lifted Callie's head up to look her in the eyes. "Then they better take the pictures from my good side" Arizona said then leaned in to kiss Callie's cheek. "It's okay. They can't know who I am yet" Arizona said _'i hope..._ ' she thought then shook her head. "Let's make rumors that you can shoot down. It will be fun" Arizona said shrugging "and you'll show the press to leave you alone because what they started was nothing but rumors" she suggested, knowing it might return to bite herself in the ass. _'but if they think I'm not her girlfriend then they won't dig further into my name'_ she thought to herself as she waited for the Latina to answer.

Smiling wide at the blondes response. "I just don't want you to get upset if they end up pulling your name into rumors." Callie said as she shook her head. "You know. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I don't want your name to be dragged through the dirt" she said as she took a step backwards out of the blondes hand, "It isn't fair to you and you already told me how you disliked it. I can't ask you to do something you don't want".

"I might as well tell you why now" Arizona said then took a deep breath "I was in a relationship with a doctor named Lauren. And I was doing some research on short gut syndrome.. I had several kids surviving longer than before and everything was amazing. With that said... She was in the same field as me and she got jealous.. She went in and tampered with my trail. After that she accused me of messing with the trial.. We were together for years and then suddenly she got sickly jealous and dragged my reputation through the mud.. I was in court several times, but in the end I got my name cleared. Still.. I just didn't want you to find out and I.. I didn't want to read about it" Arizona said shaking her head, but stepped closer to Callie. "I can't promise I won't be hurt if they dig something up from that about me... But I realized that they can't drag me as hard through it as she did. And I got cleared. My name and reputation is as good as before... Except I got blacklisted. They took my trail and they are still debating on if I can use it, or if I need to start over... So they blacklisted me until they talked my case through" Arizona said taking a deep breath. "that's why I didn't want to be seen with you.. I didn't want people to bring that up, but I'll talk with my lawyer. And I've been reassured that it can't happen again." Arizona finished off, looking Callie in the eyes.

"So because of an complete asshole you didn't want to date me?" Callie asked softly as she looked at the blonde, "You didn't want them bringing up your past?" Callie asked as she tried to understand the blondes reasoning. "And instead of telling me, maybe without as much details as before, you hurt me?" She asked softly as she swallowed hard, "Where is she?" Callie said as she pretended to roll up her sleeves, "I'll kick her ass".

"I know it wasn't fair to you but I... I haven't really trusted anyone since" Arizona said shaking her head then smiled softly. "and you're not going to kick her ass.. She's not in Seattle" Arizona said then took both Callie's hands in hers. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday at the hospital but it just.. It takes time to tell and I.. I'm sorry" Arizona whispered out as her eyes was locked with Callies again, and she couldn't find her words anymore.

"It's okay" Callie said softly as she squeezed the blondes hands, "but I... I still need time... And I still have a problem with trusting you... But I'm glad you told me" Callie said softly, "because now I can tell my people to look out for it" Callie said softly, "so that people don't publish it. But like I said it isn't a complete problem because they are human and things slip through." She said softly.

Arizona's heart broke a little at Callie's words. Swallowing hard she nodded "okay" she said then cleared her throat from emotions "now uhmm.." Arizona said as she took her hands to herself and scratched her nose. "lead the way.." she said softly, looking in the ground.

"I'm sorry" Callie said knowing she hurt the blondes feelings, "I just... I can't get my heart broken again" Callie said softly as she stepped forward. "I like you. I like you a lot. I don't want to stop spending time with you and I don't feel that way about most people." She said with a smile, "most people meaning Mark" she said hoping to get a chuckle out of the blonde. "But I'm getting there. I am" she said softly as she leaned forward and kissed the blondes cheek. "Just give me some more time and don't give up on me".

"Yeah it's fine.. It's cool uhm... I-I get it" Arizona said nodding then took a deep breath. "where are we going?" she asked as she stopped around Callie and out on the street, feeling the need to get some more space than the hallway in her apartment building.

Closing her eyes for a moment before following the blonde out of the building, "This way" she said pointing the direction. "So I have a question for you." Callie said softly.

Walking the way Callie pointed, before she looked on the Latina "yes?" she responded as she squinted her eyes a little to be able to actually see the Latina.

"How big of a fan are you of me?" Callie asked, "And be honest".

"Uhm.." Arizona said softly as she thought "on a scale from one to ten?" she asked getting a nod from Callie. "I would say seven or eight if you're lucky" Arizona said and smiled a little. _'right now though... Five or six_ ' she thought to herself.

"So that would mean that you would be able to play a trivia game about me and get most the answers right?" Callie asked with a smirk as she looked at the blonde.

"That I'm not sure about" Arizona said shaking her head. "why?" she asked as she looked in front of them again

"Just wondering" Callie said with a smile, "Would you like to know something the press has been wanting to know about me for years?" Callie asked quietly as she continued to walk side by side with the blonde.

"Always" she said, as she looked up on the Latina again, smiling slightly as she tried to forget the Latinas words from before.

"Good" Callie said as she came to a stop in front of a small cafe, "Now I'm trusting you with this information and no one but you can know what I'm about to show you" Callie said smiling at the blonde. "You think you can keep my secret?"

"I have oath... I can keep secrets" Arizona said then looked confused "What is it Calliope?" she asked as she got excited.

Looking around them for a moment, making sure no one was paying attention to her before opening the door to the cafe and waited for the blonde to walk in before stepping in herself.

"What... What is this?" Arizona asked with wonder in her eyes. "it's beautiful" Arizona said as she smiled while looking at the details. "what... Why does the press not know about this?"

"Well this..." Callie began to say before she smiled as a little girl ran around the corner before looking excited and running towards them.

"Auntie Callie" the girl said as she ran into Callie's arms and hugged her tight.

"Hi love" Callie said as she picked the girl up and pressed a kiss to the girl's head. "I have someone I want to introduce you too." Callie said running her hand in the girls hair. "Bella Rose Torres I would like to introduce you to my friend Arizona" Callie said as she held the girl so she could see the woman. "Can you say hi?" She asked with a smile as she looked at Arizona.

"Hi" Bella said as she placed her thumb in her mouth and her head into her aunt's neck.

Surprised by the little girl, Arizona stood shocked for a second before she found her dimpled smile and easily fell into her kid side. "Well hello there pretty girl" Arizona said smiling "is that your aunt?" she asked the little girl. "She's very sweet. Don't you think?"

Nodding into her aunt's neck, Bella smiled at the blonde, "She's my auntie" she said with a smile. "My auntie is famous. Did you know that? She's the bestest singer ever" she said as she held onto her aunt.

"I hope you don't mind" Callie said softly, "I thought it would be cool to have lunch here and show you something that most don't know." Callie said swallowing hard, "if you don't want to we can go somewhere else?"

"I am not sure I know all the songs she's made.. Do you think we can make her sing for us?" Arizona asked then smiled to Callie. "I don't mind. It's sweet" she said softly then looked on the girl again. "Maybe your favorite song of hers?"

"Yeah!" Bella said looking at her aunt, "Can you pretty please?" She asked with a pout.

"We will see" Callie said shaking her head, "Now go get your mother." She said placing the girl on the ground.

"Okay." She said as she took off to the back.

"You sure you're okay with it?" Callie asked slowly as she grabbed the blondes hand. "I mean we've only known each other for a day. I would understand if you don't want to."

"I don't mind" Arizona said then cleared her throat "besides... friends know each other's families" Arizona said smiling softly to Callie. "don't worry about it" she said softly then looked around again.

"Okay" Callie said with a smile, "The reason this place is a secret is for more than one reason." Callie said as she started to explain it to the blonde. "One reason is because my sister and her husband own the place." Callie said, "and another was that the first time I stepped onto a stage it was that one right there" Callie said as she pointed the stage in the corner.

Arizona looked on the stage, before walking over, forgetting she had Callie's hand in her own, before she pulled Callie with her. "Can you... can you show me where you stood?" Arizona asked softly "I'm sure me and Bella will be your bestest crowd" Arizona said with her dimples popping and her blue eyes begging. _'she has to fall for this... Everyone does'._

Looking at the blonde as she shook her head, "I stood right..." Callie said as she placed her hands on the blondes hips and moved her backwards, "here" she said softly as she looked into the blondes eyes.

"H-here?" she whispered out as her eyes locked on Callies. "What did you sing?" she asked softly, placing her hands on Callie's arms.

"I..." Callie said as she swallowed hard, "I don't remember" she said honestly. "It wasn't any of my own work and it wasn't in front of any one more than my family and friends" Callie said as she smiled at the blonde.

"Still.. It must have meant something pretty big.. your.. sister's place and.. everything" Arizona whispered out, feeling it harder to talk and she found it was a weakness to look down on Callie's lips, before looking back up in Callie's eyes.

"It was" Callie said swallowing hard, "it's what started my career" Callie said as she leaned into the blonde. "I'm... going to kiss you now" Callie said softly as she leaned more forward like she was about to kiss the blonde.

"Auntie Callie!" Bella said running into the room. Making the two part from each other, before looking around the room and spotted her auntie and the woman she just met in the corner, heading towards the two. "My mommy is on her way up" she said excitedly.

"Okay" Callie said as she closed her eyes before shaking her head. "That's good sweetie".

"Well who is it but my big sister?" Aria said as she walked into the room, and noticed the little tension between her sister and the woman who she didn't know.

"Hi Aria" Callie said as she looked at her sister. "This is my friend Arizona. Arizona this is my sister Aria."

Arizona closed her eyes as she felt herself getting a little irritated at the interruption before clearing her throat and put on a smile on her lips before the little girl reached them. Being introduced to Callie's sister, Arizona made a small wave "hi." she said softly then walked over to the woman to shock the other Latinas hand. "Arizona Robbins. Nice place you got" she said.

"Why think you" Aria said as she looked the blonde over. "It isn't all that big but it gets the job done I guess" she said softly.

"Momma Auntie Callie is going to sing for us" Bella said with a smile.

"I don't think I agreed to that kid" Callie said as she walked over to the girl and messed her hair up a little.

"It's pretty" Arizona said honestly then looked back on the girl and Callie. "Calliope... As both me and Bella recall that then it must be you having a hard time remembering" Arizona said biting down her lip, not knowing for sure if she overstepped, but seeing the glint in Callie's eyes told her not to worry too much about it.

"You two know each other all of 5 minutes and you're already ganging up on me" Callie said with a pout.

"Oh don't be such a baby" Aria said with a smirk, "you know you love the attention."

"You're right" Callie said with a smirk. "What song do you want me to sing?" She asked the two.

"Well..." Arizona said walking over so she stood close to the girl before crouching down in her height whispering in her ear "I don't know her songs kid... could you pick one? I'll agree with you on it. Okay?" Arizona whispered and then she pulled away to see the girl smile which made Arizona smile back.

"Yeah!" Bella said as she thought long and hard about the song she wanted.

"Bella" Aria said with a smile, "I have a song you could ask for" she said with a smirk as she looked at her sister. "Come here and I'll tell you it" Aria said as she whispered the song in the girl's ear.

"I've never heard that song" Bella said with a smile, "okay!" She said as she walked over to Callie. "Can you sing 'Love Me Like You Do?'" She asked with a smile as she looked up at her aunt.

"Um..." Callie said looking down at her niece, "yeah" she said shaking her head as she looked up at her sister. Before mouthing _'I hate you'._

Feeling her blush crawl on her cheeks, Arizona looked away from Callie's face and not seeing her sisters face. "god.. I mean good! Good song choice little one" Arizona said to the girl as she tried to hide her blush.

"Thanks" Bella said as she sat down on her mother's lap. "Mommy picked it".

Hooking everything up, Callie shook her head, not knowing if she could do this not in front of

the blonde, but deciding not to care because she had to do this for her niece.

Arizona had a hard time not walking out of the building, but she knew she had put this on herself, so she walked behind Callie's sister and the little girl, trying not to show her conflicted emotions to Callie. _'fuck...'  
_  
"Alright are we ready?" Callie asked once she got up on the stage after everything was set up.

"Yes!" Bella said excited as she clapped her hands.

"Okay" Callie said as she pressed play and looked at the blonde for a second as the song began before looking down at her niece as she began to sing, "You're the light, you're the night, you're the color of my love, you're the cure, you're the pain, you're the only thing that means so much" Callie sang softly. "Never knew that it could mean so much... So much" Callie sang.

Arizona took a sharp inhale as Callies smoky voice rung through the room and she bit down her lip, wishing Aria had picked another song.

"You're the fear, I don't care, cause I've never been that shy, follow me, through the dark, let me take you past our satellites, you could see the world you brought to life... To life." Callie sang as she looked at the blonde for the last line until looking away from her as she sang the chorus giving the blonde a small smile as she continued to sing.

Biting down on her bottom lip Arizona glanced around in the room, trying not to get too affected by the song. _'control yourself! We almost kissed! But you didn't... Get over it. It was a moment you had and it is over now'_ she thought to herself then took a deep breath, not sure if Aria could hear her, she just hoped she couldn't.

"I'll let you set the pace, cause I'm not thinking straight..." Callie sang as she swallowed hard, "my heads spinning around and I can see clear no more... What are you waiting for?" Callie sang before singing the chorus two more times before the music faded out. Callie quickly turned off the music and looked at the blonde knowing that this was just as uncomfortable for her.

"Again! Again!" Bella said excited loving the song that she hasn't heard before.

"Come on Bella let's go get lunch for everyone okay?" Aria said softly as she smiled at her sister before taking her daughter into the kitchen.

"Arizona..." Callie began to say but didn't know what to say.

"It's uhm.. It's okay I.. I asked for it" Arizona said as she put her cardigan a little more around herself. "I just wasn't... Wasn't prepared for that kind of song" Arizona said closing her eyes and took yet another deep breath. "it's okay" Arizona whispered out, not seeing the Latina move around.

"I wasn't prepared for her to ask for it either" Callie said softly as she walked towards the blonde, "I'm sorry" she said softly as she went to reach out for the blonde only to stop, not wanting to scare the woman any more than she already was. "You can... or we can go if you want?" Callie suggested, "Go somewhere else where my sister isn't?"

Opening her eyes, seeing the Latina so close made her parades fall, and her arms fell to her sides. "We can stay... your niece seems to really love you and it's nice here so.." Arizona said then smiled softly. "it's okay" she said reaching tenderly out and stroked Callie's cheek delicately. "I'm not mad.. I just... wasn't prepared."

"Okay" Callie said with a smile, "no more singing" Callie said shaking her head. "Not unless you approve the song because I don't want to make you uncomfortable again" she said softly as she placed her hands on the blondes hips and pulled her towards her.

Letting both her hands meet behind Callie's neck, "I prefer letting Bella pick next time. But you still sing amazing" Arizona said smiling softly.

"Hmm maybe" Callie said with a smile. "She might pick some old song that is embarrassing for me to sing and I don't want to embarrass myself" Callie chuckled . "Thank you." Callie said softly.

"Oh well.." Arizona whispered out, smiling sweetly, as she tilted her head to look Callie, while being in the arms of the Latina. "She's very sweet" Arizona said genuinely.

"I know" Callie said with a smile, "that's one of the reasons I brought you here because I knew you would like her instantly" she said. "All we have to do is eat and then we can head out".

"And where would we be going?" Arizona asked as she looked on Callie "because you won't tell me anything about today" Arizona said smirking. 'we won't have another moment..' she thought defeated to herself.

"We can do whatever you want" Callie said with a smile as she poked the blondes nose. "I picked this you get to pick the next thing".

Giggling as Callie poked her nose before she opened her eyes. "hmm..." Arizona said biting down her lip. "I could show you my favorite place in Seattle?" Arizona asked softly as she thought some more about it. "or... We could go to the park? Or... Uhm... I'm not sure. I just want to enjoy the weather" Arizona said honestly.

"And you have time to decide" Callie said as she pulled the blonde into a hug and placed her head in the blondes neck. "It's up to you".

Hugging the Latina back, she sighed softly. "okay.. I'll figure out where to take you Calliope" Arizona said then pulled away, not wanting to get caught by Callie's sister and niece. 'not that there's anything to catch us in' Arizona thought to herself, but Callie's words from her hallway still hurt.

"Okay" Callie said as she placed her lips against the blondes cheek. "You're amazing" she said with a smile. "Thank you for being here with me".

 **ACACACACACACACACACAC**

"Thank you for having me over and for the amazing food" Arizona said as she picked up her purse and put on her cardigan again. "And it was a pleasure to meet you little princess" Arizona said to Bella.

"Nice to meet you too" Bella said as she hugged Arizona's leg. "Come back soon?" She asked softly.

"I'll be sure to bring her back little monster" Callie said with a laugh as she smiled at her niece.

"It was nice to meet you." Aria said with a smile, "I hope to see you again. And you" she said pointing at her sister, "better come back".

"I will" Callie promised as she pushed the blonde out the door lightly and walked beside her.

"You were in a hurry" Arizona chuckled out, then pulled Callie closer, before giving her a light shove. "I like your family Calliope... It's very unique but lovely" Arizona said as she poked the Latina in the ribs.

"I couldn't wait to have you to myself" Callie said with a smile before shaking her head at the blonde. "And thank you".

"And why do you want me to yourself?" Arizona asked as she smirked while putting her sunglasses on. Looking at Callie, before pushing her shoulder into Callie's, shoving her in a soft way.

"So I can get to know you a little better" Callie said with a smile, "and you're still abusing me" Callie said with a grin as she looked at the blonde.

"But you love it, so don't even try to deny it" Arizona said in a laugh. "what do you want to know?" she asked softly, leaning into Callie's side, but didn't know if Callie wanted it so she moved away again, with a blush.

"Everything" Callie said with a smile, "but first... Did you decide where we are going?"

"Alright" Arizona said nodding "ask questions and I'll answer" Arizona said nodding "and yes. I'm going to take you to my favorite place in Seattle." Arizona said then cleared her throat "I just need to get something first" she said giving a dimpled smile

"And what's that?" Callie asked as she bumped the blondes shoulder and continued to walk.

"You would like to know... but I won't tell it" Arizona said shaking her head "now... stay out here, until I come back okay?" she asked softly "I'll be right back" Arizona said then walked in to buy what she needed.

"Fine!" Callie said shaking her head. "Don't be too long" Callie said moving to the shade.

Arizona walked into the store and looked at the bottles of wines, looking for her favorite one, before she continued to find the rest of the things she needed and got in line to pay.

Waiting for the blonde outside the store, Callie smiled at the ground, loving how this day hard turned out.

"Callie Torres?" A woman said as she stopped walking to look at her. "Is that you?" She asked walking towards her.

"Yeah" Callie said softly as she swallowed hard, "who are you?"

"I'm Natalie" the woman said vibrantly, "and I'm your biggest fan." She said placing her hand on the singers arm as she leaned forward show off her cleavage.

"Have a good day" the woman at the register said with a smile.

"Thank you. You too" Arizona said smiling then put her purse into the bag and put her sunglasses in her hair, before she walked out and saw Callie talk with a woman. 'must be a fan' she thought softly as she walked up to the Latina.

"I'm sure you are" Callie said with a smile, "it's nice to meet you"

"I know" Natalie said with a smile, as she rubbed the singers arm. With her fingers. "You're so strong" she said flirting with the woman.

"I work out sometimes" Callie said with a smile, not wanting to be rude before seeing Arizona walk up, and giving her a big smile, "You ready?" Callie asked softly giving the blonde a look asking for help.

Seeing Callies silent yell for help, she walked over and smiled to the Latina. "yes I am" Arizona said giving a dimpled smile before leaning over and kissed Callie's cheek. "You ready to continue our date babe?" Arizona asked softly as she looked on the woman. "Hi" she said, then looked on Callie. "we can stay for a while if you really want to, but if you want to make it to the movie then we have to get going" Arizona said softly then laced her and Callie's fingers tightly before leaning in to Callie's body.

Smiling at the feeling of having the blondes hand in her own, "I am ready" Callie said with a grin as she looked at the blonde.

"You're dating her?" Natalie said shaking her head, "she isn't that pretty" she said as she looked over the blonde.

"She is to me" Callie said as she kissed the blondes cheek. "She's perfect".

"She's far from perfect. I mean look at her cheek line" the woman said as she pointed at the blondes cheek.

"Aren't you just a sweet talker?" Arizona asked with a dimpled grin. "And yes.. She's dating this imperfect woman, but she doesn't care... She likes me as I am" Arizona said then put her head on Callie's shoulder.

"I do" Callie said with a smile.

"But I mean look at her." The woman said shaking her head, "she doesn't even have boobs!" She said shaking her head before moving around to look at the blondes ass. "Or an ass" she said before rounding them and looking at Callie, "don't you want someone with boobs and an ass?" She said shaking her head.

"Not if it means that I'm dating anyone but Ashly here" Callie said kissing the blondes cheek.

Not being able to control her laugh, when the woman tried to tear her apart. "you know... That's not what Callie said yesterday" Arizona said smirking then cleared her throat "and uhm.. Not to be rude or anything but... Maybe you should make your spray tan completely up to your hairline next time. It's just... Woman to woman" Arizona said with an adorable smile.

Biting her lip to keep herself from laughing at the blondes words, Callie took a deep breath before talking. "She is perfect the way she is" Callie said with a smile. "And I wouldn't have her any other way."

"I would" the woman said with a smile. "I would changer her hair color too maybe something that isn't blonde. Because you know how stupid blondes are." The woman said "I would also make her a little bit skinnier because she isn't very attractive because of her belly" she said patting her own. "I would also change her face because..."

"Alright stop" Callie said as she squeezed the blondes hand, "stop talking about her like she doesn't have feelings." Callie said shaking her head.

"It's okay Calliope... I'm a military brat... I can take these words. It doesn't really affect me unless it comes from your beautiful mouth.. And I know they won't do that" Arizona said with sinner in her voice as she looked on Callie. "I might not be perfect, but I am satisfied with how I look... And so are you... That's all that matters" Arizona whispered out as her eyes flickered down to Callie's for a second, before flicking back to her eyes.

"It's not okay" Callie said as she looked at the blonde before looking at the woman in front of her. "She shouldn't put you down just because she's upset that I'm dating someone and I'm happy" Callie said narrowing her eyes woman. "I like her the way she is and I wouldn't change a thing about her" Callie said softly as she pulled the blonde into her body. "And we are late for our movie, so we are leaving now" Callie said as she turned around and walked away from the woman and took the blonde with her.

"Remind me to say thank you" Arizona whispered to Callie, before walking with the Latina as she heard the woman mumble some non understanding words under her breath, while Arizona kept walking close to Callie. "we have to turn here" she said softly then turned up a road that lead to her favorite place. "okay... We are here" Arizona said as her and Callie got out of the woods and Seattle came into view.

"It's so beautiful" Callie said as she walked away from the blondes, and let go of the blondes hand, "how did you find this place?" She asked softly as she looked back at the blonde.

"I was out for a walk to clear my head one day and decided that a walk in the woods wouldn't be the worst if you needed a bit privacy. And I discovered It" Arizona said smiling softly as she observed the Latina again.

"That's amazing" Callie said with a smile, "It's amazing" she said as she turned to walk back to the blonde, "so what are we planning on doing here?"

"Just watching the view" Arizona said then bit down her lip. "and I might have bought some wine for us" she said smirking "it's my favorite so... You will learn that about me as well" Arizona said softly, then picked up her purse from the bag, before she handed it over to the Latina so she could have a look.

"That sounds amazing" Callie said with a smile, "and where would we sit?" Callie asked with a smirk.

"I imagine the bench" Arizona said smirking back to the Latina, before she walked over to the bench and sat down with a happy sigh.

"Oh that" Callie said with a smile as she followed the blonde to the bench and sat down away from the blonde. "I'm sorry" she said softly as she played with her fingers in her lap nervously. "Fans are crazy".

"Calliope" Arizona said softly as she looked on the Latina "it's okay. I'm not offended... She clearly wanted to hit my nerves and maybe she is right. Maybe blondes become stupid doctors and my jaw line, or was it cheek line?" Arizona asked then shook her head "anyway... You can't cut yourself on my cheek or jaw line... And maybe I'm not so skinny that you can hear my bones grind against each other every time I walk. I have an ass and I think my breasts are the right size... So yeah... Maybe I'm imperfect but I like the way I am" Arizona said with a soft smile. "so don't think about it... I'm honestly not hurt about her 'mean' words".

"I'm glad you weren't offended by the woman's words" Callie said with a smile, "I was worried that you would start to be insecure about yourself when really you have no reason to be, because you're amazing the way you are and I don't want you to change."

"Believe me... I'm not going to" Arizona said shaking her head. "anyway.. I hope it was okay the way I saved you... I just... It was the only way I could picture it for me to be able to help you and I don't know if I overstepped any of your boundaries or if it wa-" Arizona rambled in a panicked voice, before Callie cut her off.

"It was perfect" Callie said with a smile, "and I don't mind it" she said softly as she placed her hand on the blondes thigh. "I kind of liked the sound of it." Callie said faintly as she didn't look at the blonde. "You know for the future".

Swallowing hard at Callies word, Arizona placed her hand on top of Callies. "I liked the sound of it as well" Arizona said sweetly before lacing their fingers. "I never... I didn't answer your question, or a somewhat question." Arizona said, taking a deep breath "I'll wait for you..." Arizona whispered out, looking down in her lap on her and Callie's hands.

"You will?" Callie asked delicately as she squeezed the blondes hand, "I mean I would understand if you didn't..."she said as she looked down at the bench. "I'm not as cool as you think ya know?"

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked as she looked on the Latina "I find you perfect Calliope.. I really and truly do and I want to wait on you" she said softly "am I allowed to wait on you? Or do you want me to not wait because of something I did?" she asked softly, not liking that she was the reason that Callie wouldn't trust her.

"It's just..." Callie said as she shook her head, "I'm not as perfect as you think I am" she said gently.

"And neither am I.. But as you told me earlier today.." Arizona said as she turned her body and took off her shoes so she could put her leg under herself. "we are all humans. We make mistakes. And I never thought you would be perfect because no one is... I hurt you 12 hours after we met... And I'm still sorry about that" Arizona said softly. "but Calliope... I... We are both humans... And I never expected something else" Arizona said honestly.

"There's tons of things you don't know about me" Callie said as she looked at the floor. "And most of them aren't pretty." She said shaking her head. "And I don't know how you would handle any of them and how much you would want to be with me after I tell you any of them".

"I don't know either" Arizona said honestly "but I'm not afraid.. And I don't think you'll be able to scare me away.. And if you really don't want to tell me then I don't want to force you" Arizona said, scooting closer to Callie "it will take time to know each other, because I want you to tell me everything about yourself, even if I've heard it before.. I want to hear it from you Calliope" Arizona said leaning her head on top of her hand, while the other caressed the one in her own.

"How do you know?" Callie said softly, "How do you know that you want to learn everything?" Callie said as she looked down at their hands, "Or that I won't scare you away?" Callie said as she looked up at the blonde. "Like I said earlier today... I really like you... And I don't want to ruin what we could have."

"I'm very very very VERY positive that you and I will be amazing together. Because you got this personality that hides so many deep secrets, but speaks freely. You're incredible Calliope and I want to know it, because I want to know what made you into the woman that I like" Arizona said softly as she kept caressing Callie's hand and her head tilted on her other hand.

"Okay" Callie said with a smile, "I..." Callies said as she bite her lip and looked up at the blonde, "thank you." She said as she swallowed hard. "It means a lot."

"You what?" Arizona asked as her eyes kept looking in Callie's eyes "What was it Calliope?" she asked softly, hoping it would happen, the thing she wished for.

"I..." Callie said shaking her head, "I..." She said as she tried to get the words out of her mouth. "I'm starting to trust you" Callie said honestly as she looked at the blonde. "I am. And it's only been a day and it's not normal for me to just forgive someone this easily." She said softly, "I usually make them work for my trust but you... You're breaking through faster than anyone else and... I'm..." Callie said biting her lip and turning away from the woman. "I'm scared."

"I can understand that. That's why I told you the things I did at the hospital.. I liked you and I couldn't accept that, because I didn't believe that it could be this easy and this amazing... You broke down the walls around my heart. The walls I've used a year on building, for you to tear down in less than an hour" Arizona said looking into her lap. "the point is.. I understand you're scared".

"So we are both scared?" Callie asked softly as she looked at the blonde. "Because then it would make me feel a hundred percent better knowing I'm not the only one scared".

"We are both scared" Arizona said nodding, before she looked back on Callie "but I.. I think it's good to be scared... It's healthy to be it every now and then" Arizona said tenderly.

"Can we..." Callie said as she swallowed hard and shook her head. "Never mind" Callie said softly as she grabbed the bottle of wine, "we should pour ourselves something to drink" she said softly as she cleared her throat.

Arizona lifted her head from her hand, before reaching over and touched Callies chin to move her head back to look at her. "yes we can" Arizona said softly, not knowing what she agreed to, but having a feeling that Callie needed it.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask" Callie said with a chuckle, "I could have asked can we go kill someone and you just agreed to it".

"I know what medicine we can use, without people noticing it" Arizona said giving the Latina a smile. "now.. What did I agree to?" she asked as she looked on the Latina with a tilted head.

"I just..." Callie said as she looked away from the blonde. "I don't know if I'm a hundred percent ready to be in a relationship with you" Callie said softly, "but I know I will be... And I just... Do you... I..." Callie said nervously as she shook her head. "It's stupid and silly can we just forget it?" Callie asked softly.

"No we can't.. It's bothering you and I want to know what it is" Arizona said softly as she stroked Callie's cheek. "please tell me because I want to be in a relationship with you too.. When we are ready" Arizona said lightly.

Swallowing hard, "You think we can..." Callie said as she tried to friend the right words. "Date but not date at the same time?" Callie asked slowly as she looked at the blonde.

"You want me all to yourself, but not ready to say we are dating?" Arizona asked softly without judgement in her voice, but simply just to make sure that she understood the Latina. It made her heart flutter and she already knew what her answer would be. "if that's what you ask, then yes we can" Arizona said nodding "we can date without dating" she said with a soft smile.

"Really? You don't mind that?" Callie asked softly as she looked at the blonde. "I just... You're amazing and I like you... And I don't want to pass this up just because we are scared. But then again I'm scared and I don't know how it will be when we are together" Callie said as she smiled at the blonde. "I mean we can hang out and stuff but we would tell people that we are friends, and we won't go as far as having sex. Until we are both ready to commit to this." Callie said gently. "We can round a couple bases but we wouldn't make it as far as hitting a home run" Callie said with a smirk. "You sure you're okay with that?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't okay with it" Arizona said smiling "you and I are just friends until you're able to trust me completely and I'm accepting that it's okay to have feelings for you" Arizona said softly "no sex sounds like something I could accept as well because I don't want to rush us... And if we do have sex then we would get lost in the process and end up hurt" Arizona said, then gave Callie a dimpled smile. "I'm okay with it, and I don't mind being your 'friend' until everything is settled" she said honestly, then reached out for Callie's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Good because I've been wanting to kiss you ever since I showed up at your door this morning" Callie said with a smile, "I mean if that's okay with you" Callie said nervously as she looked down at their laced fingers.

Instead of answering, Arizona leaned halfway in, then whispered "you're not the only one.. Meet me halfway?" Arizona asked as she smiled, just waiting for the Latina now.

"Always" Callie said as she scooted forward and placed her hands on the blondes hips before pressing her lips against the blondes.

Smiling into the kiss, Arizona placed both hands on each side of the Latina's head, keeping her locked in place, as she moved her lips slowly, wanting to savor it all.

Smiling herself, Callie placed one of her hands on top of the blondes against her cheek before pulling away from the kiss. "We should continue our non date, date" Callie said with a smile.

"Yes we should" Arizona said as she nodded softly, before letting her hands slide down off Callie's cheeks, and turned her head to get the bag she got before. "okay.. Ask away" Arizona said as she opened the bottle.

* * *

 **We hope you liked that chapter, please review**


	4. Hide and seek

**So sorry for having this out late! Been busy all day and forgot it was Friday! Please tell us what you think!**

She had received weird looks all day, and Arizona was about to think it was because of her joker looking grin she wore on her face. No matter what she tried, she just couldn't wipe it off of her face, and she was just happy she didn't have a surgery, so people would misread her smile. 'this day... Just can't go bad' she thought to herself as the smile was locked in place.

"Well hello Miss. Dimples" Teddy said as she walked up next to her and lazed their arms together. "You seem happy today!"

"Hey Teds" Arizona said as she looked at her friend "I am. The interns are even scared of me today" she laughed out.

"And what put you in such a good mood?" Teddy asked with a smile as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Arizona said a little too innocently. "I just had an amazing day yesterday. I went out and went for a jog" Arizona said with the same smile still in place.

"You went jogging?" Teddy asked in surprise. "What did you really do yesterday?"

"I actually went jogging" Arizona chuckled out "I was out jogging around 7am and then I napped before I got to a small cafe thing.. Really cute actually" Arizona said with a nod. "then I went to the bench, looking out over Seattle before I got home and got take out, then I crashed on the couch" Arizona said nodding.

"So after your 4 am shift you got up at 7 to go on a jog?" Teddy asked with a smirk. "All by yourself?"

"Well... There might have been a special person out on my doorstep around 7 am" Arizona said smiling more sweetly now.

"Oh and who was this special person?" Teddy asked. "Is it some famous singer that is totally into you but you screwed it up because you're you?" Teddy asked knowingly.

"Hey be nice!" Arizona said swatting Teddy's shoulder. "but yes... I went out and apologized and we talked. I gave her my phone number and address and she showed up" Arizona said softly "so we went jogging and she bought lunch." Arizona said as she thought back to yesterday.

"Annnndddd" teddy said as she wanted the blonde to continue, "Are you guys dating now?" She asked.

"No we aren't" Arizona said shaking her head. "she's amazing and everything but.. Not yet" she said softly.

"Not yet?" Teddy asked, surprised "But you're smiling like you win the lottery? Makes no sense if you guys aren't dating?"

"Why can't I smile like I won the lottery?" Arizona asked as she looked forward again "I can't explain it Teds" Arizona said shaking her head.

"Oh come on!" Teddy said getting excited, knowing there was more to the story. "You have to tell me!"

"I have nothing to tell teds" Arizona said shaking her head, but she couldn't help but smile even harder than before and a small blush crawled on her cheeks and neck.

"Tell me!" Teddy said as she as she ran in front of the blonde, "Tell me. I'm your best friend!"

"I knoooooow!" Arizona said as she stopped walking "I really wish I could tell you too" Arizona said honestly as she kept looking on teddy.

"So there is something!" Teddy said as she narrowed her eyes. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I promised it would be me and hers secret" Arizona said then shook her head "I promised teds.. I can't break a promise" she said softly.

"Oh come on!" Teddy said with a whine, "it's just me you know I won't tell anyone! I'm your best friend we tell each other everything!"

"Teds you make it very very hard" Arizona said in a whine. "guess and if I don't say anything then you're on the right track" Arizona said biting down her lip.

"I don't want to guess why can't you just tell me?" Teddy asked, "you can trust me!"

"But teds... I'm breaking promises" Arizona said sadly, as she closed her eyes. "but fine.. You were right" Arizona said as she cracked open one of her eyes to look at the other blonde.

"What do you mean I was right?" Teddy asked softly as she looked at the blonde.

"Oh my god you're as stupid as your hair color" Arizona groaned out "we are.." Arizona said, trying to get her friend to understand.

"Dating?" Teddy whispered softly as she looked at the blonde.

"I... Sorta" Arizona said tilting her head. "now please... Stop asking questions because I don't want to break my promises" Arizona said with a pout.

"Oh my god!" Teddy said happily closing her eyes not seeing someone behind them as she hugged the blonde. "You guys are dating!" She said excitedly. "I'm really happy for you" she said as she pulled away from the blonde.

"You told her?" Callie asked as she stared at the blonde holding a bag of food in her hands.

"We are not" Arizona said as she heard the voice of the Latina and her shoulders slumped "calliope..." Arizona whispered out before covering her face "it could get worse" she whispered out to herself.

"You told her?" Callie repeated with a straight face.

Looking at the blonde and back at the singer, "I'm just going to leave you guys alone" teddy said as she walked away.

"She guessed it.. Listen I'm sorry okay? I'm really sorry" Arizona said as she turned to face the Latina "I.. I don't know what to say. I broke your promise and I don't like it.. I-"

Biting her lip as she chuckled, "It's okay" Callie said with a smile, "She's your best friend and I don't mind you telling her because you might need someone to talk to. Just like I'm going to tell Addison if that's okay with you?"

"Wait.. You're not mad?" Arizona asked as she felt her shoulders relax.. "God damn it Calliope... I thought I already screwed everything up" Arizona said rubbing her face. "but yes... That was Teddy. We met at one of the places we stayed, because we are both army brats. And I kinda can't tell you that it's not alright for you to tell Addison" Arizona said then smiled softly. "but for whatever it's worth, I really tried not to tell my best friend.. But one word slip discovered another and she guessed it. Sorta" Arizona asked furrowed her brows, as she looked at the wall.

"No I'm not mad" Callie said with a smile, "it will take more than you telling your best friend about our sorta dating to make me mad" she said softly. "I brought food" Callie said lifting the bag "Figured we can have lunch before I go on stage later tonight because I'll be too busy later tonight to hang out with you".

Snapping her eyes back at the Latinas she smiled softly "I will hang out with you tonight" she said, showing off her dimples. "but uhm.. I'll get something for us to drink and you can slip into my office, unless you want to eat out in the cafeteria or somewhere else?" she asked as she put her hands in her lab coat, looking on the Latina with a tilted head.

"I think we should eat in your office" Callie said with a smile, "more privacy that way." She said as she held onto the bag in her arms. "I'll go to your office?"

"Exactly" Arizona said showing off her dimples. "well you could. Or we could go get something to drink together and you'll have to stop with every nurse and intern... How long did it even take for you to track me down, without getting stopped to get a picture or autograph or talk?" Arizona asked with a knowingly smirk.

"Hmmm" Callie said with a smile. "Maybe 15 minutes" she said softly, "but I don't mind getting stopped and having to sign autographs if that means I spend time with you".

"I'm not saying anything about it. I find it very adorable that you give every fan attention" Arizona said with honest in her voice. "now.. You want me to find something to drink on my own and you find my office, or?" she asked softly.

"I'll go with you" Callie said with a smile, "And it's just how I am." Callie said honestly as she smiled at the blonde. "They are the reason that I am still singing today."

"I know and I really admire that you're all down to Earth, sweet to everyone and just..you" Arizona said as she and Callie started to walk towards the elevator "before we pick a floor, soda or coffee?" Arizona asked as she pressed the button for the elevator, before putting her hand into her lab coat again.

"Soda" Callie said with a smile. "It's too late in the day for coffee" Callie said as she waited patiently for the elevator.

"It's never too late for coffee" Arizona said shaking her head, before the elevator reached them, and she stepped into it, waiting for the Latina, before pressing the button for the floor they needed to go to.

Stepping onto the empty elevator, Callie waited for it to close before grabbing the blondes hand and pulling her towards her body. Smiling at the blonde before softly placing her lips to the blondes.

Smiling into the kiss, Arizona reached behind the Latina to pull the break, before she put both arms around Callie's waist as she closed her eyes, letting Callie control the kiss.

"Hmmm" Callie moaned as she dropped the food onto the floor and pushed the blonde against the elevator wall.

Moaning out as her back made contact with the wall, she pulled the Latina closer to herself as she tilted her head to get a better angle to keep the kiss going.

Pulling back from the blondes lips quickly, Callie picked up the food she brought and stood straight up as the elevator dinged saying that they arrived at the floor. "so what's your favorite soda?" Callie said as she walked out of the elevator.

"Well... I really feel in the mood for you to guess, you know?" Arizona asked as she turned to look at Callie. "one try and then I'll tell what my favorite is" Arizona said smiling.

"Hmmm" Callie said looking at the blonde. "I'm going to say Coke?" She asked.

"Well... I mean it's good and everything but I'm more of a faxe kondi girl really" Arizona said nodding as they reached the soda. "what should I buy to you?"

"Good to know" Callie said softly as she looked at the blonde. "And you don't have to buy me anything I can get it".

"No hey... You came to me with lunch. The least I can do is that" Arizona said nodding. "so.. I'll buy you something and you'll not argue with me" Arizona said with a smirk on her lips.

"Okay okay!" Callie said holding up her hands as she reached for a Dr. Pepper. "This is my favorite".

"Thank you" Arizona said giving the Latina a dimpled smile before she bought both of the sodas for her and Callie. "you know... You're not the only one I buy soda for?" Arizona asked with a innocent face. "my patients too.. Well... If their parents aren't here, then I do it every now and then" she said giving a smile now without dimples.

"Well then I'm not as jealous as I was going to be" Callie said with a laugh, "And I buy the sodas next time" she said as she tilted her head silently asking to go.

"Yeah" Arizona said nodding then put both sodas into her pockets of her lab coat and just able to stop herself from reaching out to Callie. "well... Tada" Arizona said as they reached her office again, since she picked to buy soda on her floor. Unlocking her door, she held it open for the Latina to step inside, before Arizona followed the Latina and locked the door once inside.

"You're cute you know that?" Callie said with a smile as she looked around the room, "Desk or Couch?" Callie asked softly as she looked at the blonde.

"Uhm... " Arizona said then saw all the charts on her desk. "couch might be the best" Arizona said nodding "it's... It's the most paper free place" Arizona admitted as she scratched the back of her head.

"Okay" Callie said as she walked towards the couch and began to unpack the food. "So how was your day so far?" Callie asked.

"It's been slow." Arizona said softly as she followed the Latina "some small pages to the ER, an observation in surgery and then a lot of charting and writing" Arizona said as she sat down. "what about you?" she asked as she placed both sodas on the table.

"Good" Callie said softly, "all I did was wake up and do my work out then come here for lunch with you. Around 3 I have to start getting ready for our concert."

"Sounds nice" Arizona said, giving a dimpled smile. "I have actually meant to ask you..." Arizona said as she looked on Callie "why is there one day you don't work out?" she asked.

"That's my day off" Callie said with a smile. "My day to sleep in." She said as she handed the blonde her food. "I hope salads are okay?" Callie said as she placed the dressings in front of the blonde. "I didn't know which kind you wanted so I got one of them all".

"It's fine Calliope. Don't think so hard about It" she said as she put her hand on top of Callie's "I'll like whatever you serve" Arizona said smirking "unless it's sandwiches" Arizona said in an afterthought.

"You don't think sandwiches either?" Callie said with a smile, "Good. I was hoping you would say that because if you liked them we would have to end this".

"Oh yeah. Definitely." Arizona said in a giggle, then shook her head. "I missed you today" Arizona said softly.

"I missed you too" Callie said as she scooted closer to the blonde. "Hey I have a question for you.

"What's that?" Arizona asked as she tilted her head to look at the Latina. While feeling the butterflies in her stomach as the Latina moved closer.

"To you what is going to third base?" Callie asked as she tilted her head.

"Oh... Well uhm..." Arizona said as she started to think about it. "I think that's heavy make out without much clothes to be honest. But it's been some time since I have been to any bases" Arizona said as she blushed. "what about you?" she asked softly as she looked on the Latina.

"To me..." Callie paused, "and according to the internet because I wanted to make sure, it's basically performing oral or fingering your partner" Callie said softly as she ate her food.

"So it's sex... Basically" Arizona said as she looked on the Latina. "but why? You're going to show me how good you are at baseball?" Arizona asked before she took some of her soda.

"Well... No..." Callie said, "It's just yesterday we said that we will round a couple bases as we learn more about each other... And when I got home I started to think of your boobs naturally." Callie said with a chuckle as she looked down, "and I realized that going to third base is basically us having sex. So we can either do this one of two ways" Callie said softly.

"Yes?" Arizona asked curious, as she put her hand on Callie's chin to lift her head. "third base really is the home run when it comes to lesbian relationships" Arizona said softly "but what are the ways?" she asked then added "and you're not the only one thinking that. My mind wandered as well" she said with a smile.

"We could either say no third base and only go to second..." Callie said as she looked at the blonde with a smile, "or we can go to third base and just instead of calling it sex call it 'third base'" Callie said softly, "and we would have to set rules for that".

"Third base is like third date.. You know what will happen" Arizona said shaking her head. "that's why I've spread it out a little on the bases and let the home run be for sex" Arizona admitted. "I want us to only go for second base then" Arizona said softly, hoping it would be okay.

"Yeah okay" Callie said with a smile, "We can do that" she said softly as she looked at the blonde. "That means I can touch and play with you boobs, I'm okay with that".

Laughing softly, Arizona shook her head. "you're a boob kinda girl then?" she asked with a knowing smirk. "interesting" Arizona said then bit down her bottom lip.

"I mean I'm a boob girl and an ass girl" Callie said honestly, "what about you?"

"I'm a boob girl" Arizona admitted "but honestly... I like to just explore." Arizona said "let my hands wander" she said with a soft smile.

"But nowhere under the waist?" Callie asked softly, "because you just said no third base".

"You do realize that my ass is basically under my waist right?" Arizona asked with a chuckle "but we can make our own third base. No sex but.. Uhm.. Close to?" Arizona asked as she looked on the Latina "I honestly am not sure, except I know I won't have sex until we are both ready" she said surely.

"I agree to that" Callie said, "but what could the rule be? No orgasm? Or what? Because no matter what we use, our fingers or mouth we will be brought to an orgasm.."

"Exactly.." Arizona said then rubbed her temple. "we are allowed to cup the core, but that's it?" Arizona asked as she looked into her office.

"Or... Do you consider touching over cloths to be sex?" Callie asked softly. "Like if we orgasmed from stuff we do over the clothes?"

"That could work yeah" Arizona said softly "but only clothes from the waist down? Or underwear has to stay?" Arizona asked softly as she looked back at the Latinas face.

"Yeah" Callie said softly, "we can do anything over clothes" Callie said with a smile, "and we can't do base two and base three in the same day".

"I meant how much clothes has to stay on" Arizona said softly "and I agree. Also.. Maybe wait a few days at least with base three?"

"Pants and underwear have to stay on but for second base we can take the shirt and bra off?" Callie asked, "and I agree, I just wanted to get this sorted out before we did anything".

"I like it" Arizona said nodding softly "and... We will talk about it, before a home run happens. Right? So both are 100 percent ready?" Arizona asked.

"Yes" Callie said softly as she smiled at the blonde. "We will talk before we go all the way".

"Good" Arizona said as another dimpled smile moved to her face. "you're really amazing. You know that right?"

"No you're amazing" Callie said grinning at the blonde.

"No" Arizona said simply as she shook her head. "I really like You" she said softly as she finished her salad.

"I really like you too" Callie said sweetly as she looked at the blonde. "Is there anything else we should talk about?"

"Hmm..." Arizona said as she thought for a moment, before an idea popped into her head. "sleepovers" she said abruptly.

"Should we be able to stay the night at each other's places?" Callie asked.

"Well I have that thought that if it's late and we don't want to leave.. Then maybe have a sleepover if nothing happens?" Arizona asked with uncertainty.

"Nothing as no bases are rounded? Or nothing as in no sex?" Callie asked softly.

"As in we can round bases as long as no sex happens" Arizona said with a soft smile. "unless you're not into sleepovers" Arizona said.

"Oh I love sleepovers" Callie said with a smile, "the more we have the more happy I'll be".

"Seriously?" Arizona asked as her eyes shined just a little more. "it's so cozy with sleepovers. Really nice" she said softly as she rested her arm on the back of her couch and her head on top off her hand.

"Yes because the more sleepovers we have the more time I spend with you" Callie said honestly as she smiled at the blonde.

"You really are a sweet talker" Arizona said with a light blush covering her cheeks. "well... I know it's soon and everything but" Arizona said, taking a deep breath "when do you think you'll want to share a bed with me?" she asked softly.

"As soon as we can?" Callie asked hopeful. "I can't tonight.. Unless you want to wait up till like midnight." Callie said with a frown.

"I don't have to be at work tomorrow until 3pm?" Arizona somewhat asked. "we can if you want to?" she asked as she smiled at the adorable look on Callie's face.

"You wouldn't mind?" Callie asked as she smiled at the blonde. "You sure because I don't want you to think you have to stay up."

"Calliope" Arizona said softly, before making a sign for the Latina to come closer "I have something to whisper to you" she said with a dimpled smile.

"Okay?" Callie said as she moved closer to the blonde and leaned in and listened to the blonde.

Kissing Callie's cheek, Arizona whispered "I would love to have a sleepover with you tonight" then she kissed the cheek again.

"Great" Callie said softly with a smile. "I can't wait" she said sweetly, "Are you going to be at my concert tonight?" Callie asked hopefully.

"It was supposed to be a secret but yes, I am" Arizona said nodding. "Teddy is taking me, since I told her I didn't know if I had time.. She got both of us off work and well... I'm going" Arizona said with a smile on her lips.

"Really?" Callie said excited, "you're going to be there at my concert? I can't wait for you to hear us sing. Ohhhh you have to meet Addison".

"How? I mean... won't people notice me? Or am I going to be the lucky fan that you pick to come backstage after the show?" Arizona asked as she looked on Callie with slight confusion in her eyes.

"I can give you guys special passes." Callie said surely as she stood up and went to get her purse and pulled out two passes from it. "Here" Callie said softly. "That will get you backstage".

"I feel so very lucky right now" Arizona said as she carefully studied the pass. "just so you know... Teddy will probably scream and everything" Arizona said in a chuckle.

"Give it to her before you come backstage" Callie said softly. "She will freak out" Callie said with a smile.

"Yeah... More than Lexie" Arizona chuckled out. "but I'll give it to her once she pick me up. It will make her freak a little less over it all" Arizona said smiling softly, before looking up to Callie. "thank you" she said happily, then pulled Callie down to her lips by the collar of her jacket.

"You-" Callie said before her lips were on the blondes before moaning into the blondes lips. "You're welcome" she moaned into the mouth.

Closing her eyes, she kept the Latina in place, until she felt the need for some new oxygen in her lungs. Pulling away, she looked the Latina in the eyes without saying anything.

"I wish I could kiss you all day" Callie said as she rubbed her nose against the blondes.

"I have break for another 15 minutes, unless you need to leave to get ready for tonight?" Arizona asked softly as she stroked Callie's cheek with her left hand.

"I have 15 minutes" Callie said as she pressed her lips into the blondes and pulled the blonde closer. "Should we close the blinds?" She asked softly as she looked at the blinds.

"Yeah.. Give me a second" Arizona said then got up and walked over to her window, before closing the blinds, making sure she had locked the door before walking back to Callie. "there" she said softly then moved to straddle Callie's lap.

"This is new" Callie said putting her hands on the blondes hips, "I like this" she said with a smile.

"I like this as well" Arizona said with dimples on display. "very, very much" she said then leaned in closer, only stopping an inch from Callie's lips.

"Then why aren't you kissing me?" Callie asked as she as she looked up into the blondes eyes.

"I thought you would meet me halfway" Arizona whispered out, then moved the last inch and kissed Callie hard on her lips, as she closed her eyes.

"Always" Callie said as she moved forward and kissed the blondes lips, smiling into the kiss.

ACACACACACACACACACAC

Arizona made sure that her car was parked so you couldn't see it from the road, before she stepped out of it and walked towards the Latina at the doorstep. "hi" she said with a smile.

"Well hello" Callie said with a smile of her own. "Come on in" Callie said moving away so that the blonde could enter.

"Thank you my lovely lady" Arizona said in a chuckle as she entered the house. Taking off her coat, she hung it up before taking her shoes off and turned to look at Callie. "she seemed nice. Addison. And it was nice seeing Mark again" Arizona said as she stepped closer to the Latina.

"She thought the same about you" Callie said with a smile, "Said you were cute. How did you and teddy like the concert?"

"Cute? I see myself as badass" Arizona said with a smile before she walked over and hugged the Latina, putting her head in her neck. "it was amazing" Arizona said nodding before she closed her eyes "really great".

Putting her arms around the blonde, Callie smiled and placed a kiss to the blondes head. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Mmmm" Arizona said softly before taking a deep breath. "I did. I truly did" Arizona said "except when the girl almost killed me, because you winked at me instead of her" Arizona said in a soft chuckle.

"Yeah..." Callie said with a chuckle, "you're okay right?" Callie asked softly, "she didn't hurt you?"

"Nah... I'm okay" Arizona said softly "teds took care of her without anyone seeing it" Arizona said in a chuckle before she lifted her head to look at the Latina as she kept her arms around her waist.

"Good" Callie said softly as she looked down at the blonde, "It was hard to keep singing while watching a woman attack you".

"Oh please.. I'm good. I lived with the name Arizona. I know how to play dirty on the Playground" Arizona said with a smirk.

"You are so cute!" Callie said with a smile as she placed her forehead against the blondes. "Should we head up to bed?" Callie asked softly.

"Yeah. You must be so sore in your legs.. Aren't you?" Arizona asked lovingly before kissing Callie on the chin.

"Not really" Callie said with a shrug, "I've gotten used to it" she said with a smile as she pulled away from the blonde and headed towards her room.

"I wasn't done with you" Arizona called in a chuckle, before she followed the Latina as she looked around the house.

"You can have me in bed" Callie said with a chuckle as she entered her room. "I'm really tired and I just need to lay down".

"you could have just said that" Arizona said as she hugged the Latina from behind and walked with her "I might be tired as well" Arizona whispered out.

"I know but this is more fun" Callie said with a smile as she leaned into the blondes touch and walked into her room. "Ta da!" Callie said a little nervous for the blonde to see her room for the first time".

Letting the Latina go, Arizona got up standing straight before looking around in the sweet bedroom. "it's pretty" Arizona said as she walked further into the room, letting her hand run over the bed as she walked past it.

"Thank you" Callie said softly, "It's just like anyone else's bedroom" Callie said with a smile.

"I know, but... It seems so cozy in a badass way" Arizona said giving Callie a dimpled grin.

"I'm glad you like it" Callie said with a smile, "now did you bring clothes to sleep in?"

"sort of..." Arizona said with a way to innocent look on her face. "I might... Need a t-shirt" Arizona said with the still innocent look on her face.

"And that's okay" Callie said softly as she kissed the blondes cheek. "I'll go get you one".

"Thank you" Arizona said sweetly as she looked after the Latina and the way she walked.

Walking into her closet, Callie grabbed one of her shirts and walked back out to hand it to the blonde. "You can change in my bathroom." Callie said, "I'm just going to change in my closet" she said with a smile.

"Thank you" Arizona said softly then walked into the bathroom and took off her clothes, before putting on Callie's t-shirt and walking back out to put her clothes into her 'overnight bag'.

Smiling as she watched the blonde go into her bathroom before quickly getting dressed into her pjs and walking over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Hi" Arizona said happily as she looked on the Latina "I like being in your t-shirts" Arizona admitted softly as she looked down, seeing it end a little longer down than her own used to do.

"I..." Callie said as she swallowed hard, "I like you in my clothes" she said with a smile. "Now come here".

Walking over to the Latina, Arizona sat down next to her. "yes?" she asked softly while smiling to the her as she caught her staring.

"Which side of the bed do you want?" Callie asked softly as she kissed the blondes cheek.

"I usually sleep on the left side" she said "but if that's your side, then I'll be more than happy to sleep on the right side as long as you hold me" Arizona said then bit down her lip.

"Do I get to hold you even if I sleep on the right?" Callie asked "Or is it only on the left?"

"Even if you sleep on the right. Except I'll curl into your side as well if you're on the right side" Arizona said as she bit down her bottom lip.

"Hmmm..." Callie said with a smile as she looked at the blonde. "I usually sleep in the middle" Callie said softly. "So I'll just take the right side and you can have the left".

"You can sleep in the middle.. Then I have an excuse to sleep extra close to you" Arizona said then leaned over and kissed Callie's lips lightly. Pulling away, she turned her head as she yawned.

"Someone's tired" Callie said with a smile as she kissed the blondes cheek. Moving to the middle of the bed Callie laid down and held her arms out. "Is this good?"

"It's Amazing" Arizona said softly then she put herself in the Latinas arms, while curling up really close to the Latina. "it's amazing".

"Good" Callie said placed her arms around the blonde, "You smell nice"

Chuckling quietly, Arizona kissed Callie's chest. "so do you" she whispered out as her eyelids felt heavier, and she tried to keep them open.

"You can sleep" Callie said with a smile, "that's the point of sleepovers".

"Yes... but I'm not good... company then" Arizona whispered out against Callie's neck.

"You don't need to be my company." Callie said with a smile, "I don't mind you sleeping" she said.

"Goodnight then" Arizona said as she leaned up to kiss Callie's lips again, then she snuggled back in and felt asleep pull her under.

"Goodnight beautiful" Callie said as she ran her hand along the blondes arm as she sighed happily.

ACACACACACACACACACAC

Waking up the next morning, Arizona felt herself on the edge of the bed, so she squirmed herself forward until she bumped into Callie, and it made her eyes open wide until she saw it was Callie's sleepy face. Smiling, Arizona looked at Callie for a minute, before she sneaked out off bed and out to Callie's kitchen, wanting to make the Latina breakfast in bed not knowing the woman was already awake.

Smiling as she watched the blonde head out of her room, Callie wondered what she was doing, so she quickly got out of bed and followed her towards the kitchen and hid behind a wall as she watched her.

Firstly Arizona just walked around and looked at pictures of the Latina and everything she had up, which led her towards the living room and away from the kitchen and her original idea. Walking around for a while, Arizona shook her head and walked back to the kitchen, still just in underwear and Callie's big t-shirt.

"What is she doing?" Callie whispered to herself as she followed the blonde hiding behind the walls.

Biting her lip, Arizona looked with a tilted head at the cupboards, before picking one she herself would pick to have mugs in. As she opened it, there was indeed mugs, so she took two and placed them on the table before closing a cupboard again, looking around another time to see if she could find the beans to make coffee with.

'She looks amazing with only my shirt on' Callie thought to herself as she watched the blonde reach for the cabinet with her mugs and the shirt went up a little to show some of her back. 'I wonder what else she is going to make' Callie thought as she bit her lip to keep from letting the blonde know she was awake

Walking over to another cupboard, she got distracted by a radio in the corner. 'of course' Arizona thought to herself as a smile formed on her lips. She walked over to the radio and slowly turned up the volume, just high enough for it to reach the kitchen. She moved her head a little from side to side as a happy song came on, before she realized it was one she knew the chorus of. So as she walked back to the cupboard, she song softly to the tunes. "I'm telling you that ooh, we were meant to be. Darling can't you see that you're my whole wide world and he is a drop in the ocean?" she sang softly while finding her way around in Callie's kitchen, putting coffee on. "ooh, wouldn't you agree? I'm the only ship that's sailing on your sea, and he is a drop in the ocean?" she kept singing softly as she looked in the fridge for some breakfast for the Latina.

Smiling as she heard the blonde sing, "She said she wasn't a good singer" Callie whispered to herself as she watched the blonde move around her kitchen like she owned it.

Finding everything she needed, Arizona began to make pancakes and some fruit for the Latina while she hummed to the next song playing.

"Should I tell her that I'm here?" Callie whispered to herself as she looked at the blonde, "or should I go back to bed?"

Stepping a little back from the stove, Arizona flipped the pancake in the air, before catching it again and put it back on the stove to cut some more fruit.

"She's talented with a pan" Callie said to herself with a chuckle as she looked at the blonde, before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with both her hands and quickly hide behind the wall.

Hearing the faint chuckle, Arizona turned around to look at where the sound came from. Narrowing her eyes she looked to where the Latina would be. "Calliope... You going to come out from your hiding spot, or do I have to come over and find you?" Arizona asked, before turning off the stove and turned around so she was against the counter.

Biting her lip to keep herself from talking and hoping the blonde would just not follow through with trying to find her. 'Wait this is my house. I know it better than her.' Callie said as she began to tiptoe to the left with a smirk.

"Calliope?" Arizona asked as she walked towards the wall, only not to find it empty. "you're hiding now?" Arizona called out "come on... Give me hints. It takes a long time to find around your house" Arizona said in a sad whine. "drop something to guide me".

Smirking Callie continued to walk down the hallway before deciding to tease the blonde a little. Putting her hands at the bottom of her shirt Callie quickly took it off and placed it down as she turned to the right. Walking around in her bra and shorts Callie headed down another hallway towards her workout room, which had a connecting door to her game room.

Walking around the house Arizona found Callie's shirt and swallowed hard. She bit down her lip, before walking into the bathroom and took the only thing she brought with her, which was her robe. So she took off the shirt that Callie had given her and was now walking around in her small mid thigh robe fully open and in lace underwear. "Calliopeeeeee" Arizona called out as she got into the gym room.

Smiling as she walked out of the workout room and left the door open as she headed into the game room. She quickly walked out of the game room and out into the hallway. Quickly getting out of her shorts and carrying them before dropping them as she turned the corner and headed down towards the kitchen again, having the blonde go in a complete circle before taking the pan the blonde used and skillfully pointed her down the hallway that was connected to the kitchen.

"God damn it.. This house is a freaking maze..." Arizona whispered out as she walked through the open door, so she got into a game room. 'i gotta get back here' she thought with a smirk. Shaking her head she walked to the other door, and ended back in the hallway, as she spotted Callies shorts. 'if I find her naked... Then it will be hard to not make a home run' Arizona thought to herself as she walked the same direction, ending up in the kitchen. 'now what?' she thought to herself before seeing the pan differently. 'sneaky Calliope..' Arizona thought to herself before following her direction, ending up in another hallway looking for another clue.

Smirking as she heard the blonde talk about how the house was a maze, Callie reached behind her back to take off her bra trying to decide how she wanted to get to the final destination. She had two ways either going through her music room, to the bathroom to another hallway, then to the destination. Or she could make it simpler and just go through her award room and down a different hallway to the destination. Deciding on the later Callie quickly turned right into the room and left the door open as she dropped her bra onto the floor, before quickly walking out of the room and took of her panties, before smirking as she drop them down in the hallway in front of a giant glass door which lead to the indoor pool. Quickly and silently closing the door before going to the spot where she kept her swimsuit and changed before hiding behind the spot where she had a little kitchen area with a fridge, a little microwave, a little oven, and a counter.

Walking into the only room, which the door was open, Arizona's jaw dropped. "god" she moaned out as she saw Callies bra laying dropped in the floor, and she walked through another open door, only to see Callies panties. She whimpered as she saw them in front of the glass door, then tenderly walked through the door, only to not see the Latina. Stepping further into the room, Arizona called out. "Calliope?"

Staying quiet, Callie crawled towards the voice she heard. Looking over the side with only her head, Callie watched the blonde look for her.

"Huh.." Arizona thought out loud as she looked around in the room."maybe I misread a lead..." Arizona whispered out as she turned around, so the Latina could see her outfit before she headed towards the glass door with a frown on her lips.

Smiling as she watched the blonde turn around, Callie quickly walked to the other side of the counter before standing up. Making a quick choice, Callie ran towards the pool "CANNON BALL" Callie screamed as she jumped when she got close enough and pulled her legs into her body. Closing her eyes as her body connected with the water and she splashed water everywhere.

Arizona didn't connect the dots before she got splashed with water from the Latina. Laughing hardly, Arizona walked over to the pool, careful not to slip on the tiles before she looked into the pool, still laughing and letting the water run down her body. She looked at the Latina and waited for her to get up to the surface again.

Callie smiled as she resurfaced from her jump. Running her hand over her head to get the water away from her face before looking up at the blonde with a smile. "Hi" she said shyly.

Letting her robe slide down her body and collect at her feet. Walking over she jumped into the water in front of the Latina, and once she surfaced she removed the water from her face and put her legs around Callie's waist and her arms around Callie's neck. "hi" Arizona replied back before leaning in and kissed the Latina's lips.

"Did you like your scavenger hunt?" Callie said with a smile as she placed her hands on the blondes hips and pulled back a little to look into her eyes.

"Yes. But you're not naked" Arizona said with a pout, before she broke out into a laugh. "it's probably also for the best... I'm not sure I would be able to control myself if you were naked" Arizona said honestly. "how long had you been watching me?" she asked softly.

"Ever since you got up" Callie said with a smile. "And if you want me naked all you have to do is ask? It's not that hard to take a bathing suit off" she said with a smirk.

"I'll make a home run and we can't do that" Arizona said shaking her head. "and I wanted to make you breakfast.."

"Grr" Callie said jokingly "I have so many things we can do in this pool if only we could hit a home run" Callie said with a smirk. "And you still can" Callie said softly as she began to move them towards the wall.

"You'll have to wait Calliope" Arizona whispered out close to Callie's ear. "I have.. Once you're ready... Then I need a little notice so that I can give you a surprise I think you'll like" Arizona kept whispering, before kissing Callie's cheek.

"Oh and what's that?" Callie asked slyly as she smiled at the blonde. "Is it the outfit you are wearing?" Callie asked softly as she pulled the blondes back against the wall, "because I like the look of you with no bra or shirt on and sexy lace underwear".

"It" Arizona said swallowing hard "has something to do... With Uhm" Arizona said as she tried to get her mind into function again. "no it's not... But I can... My outfit... You pick that but uhm.. It's... I can't tell you" Arizona said as she tried to pull herself together.

"You can't tell me?" Callie asked as she leaned down and began to kiss the blondes neck. "I could tell you my idea of how we could go to third base in this pool?" Callie asked against the blondes neck.

"Oh god" Arizona moaned out, and tightened her legs around Callie's waist. "calliope... Just promise me.. We won't get a home.. Home run" Arizona asked as her hands moved around the Latina's back and pulled the string slowly.

"I promise" Callie said softly as she pulled away and looked into the blondes eyes. "We can stop if you want?" She asked with warm caring eyes. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." She said.

"I do Calliope... But not all the way" Arizona said shaking her head. "I promise I'll tell you as soon as we can, but I swear to god.. You'll love your surprise" Arizona said nodding, before leaning in to kiss Callie's lips.

"I know I will" Callie said with a smile, before kissing the blondes lips. "And we won't do anything more than second base okay?" Callie said with a smile, "Oh I have a question for you!"

"You.. Okay" Arizona said softly "second base" she said smiling. "now what would you want to ask me?" she asked as she looked at the Latina with a tilted head and bit down on her lip.

"Have you ever came from someone touching your boobs?" Callie asked as she smiled at the blondes cute look.

"Mmmm" Arizona said as she thought before she let her bottom lip go "nope. I don't think so" Arizona said as she smiled "you want to be the first?" Arizona asked as she kissed Callie's nose.

"Yeah" Callie said nodding her head in excitement. "I do. I really really do" Callie said with a smile. "You think you will be able to?" She asked softly as she brought her hand out of the water and tucked a piece of the blondes hair out of the blondes face.

"With you? Absolutely" Arizona said smiling to the Latina, as she removed the Latinas top from her upper body, throwing it over her shoulder.

"How do you even know ill be any good?" Callie asked with a smirk, "what if I suck?"

"I've had a tease.. Remember?" Arizona asked as she leaned in to kiss Callie's cheek. "and I've had a throbbing between my legs since..." Arizona husked out, close to Callie's ear.

"Hmm" Callie moaned at the thought "but i'm touching your boobs not the spot between your legs."

"yeah.. But it came because of the boob touching before" Arizona said honestly as she smiled with dimples.

"Oh" Callie said finally understand what the blonde was talking about. "How did you handle the throbbing?" Callie asked before remembering what the blonde said, "Wait you haven't done anything about it have you?" She asked softly as she looked into the blondes eyes.

"No I haven't" Arizona said shaking her head. "I couldn't make myself do it, because I wanted you to finish the job" Arizona said honestly. "and I never knew if it would happen, but... I believe it's worthy punishment" Arizona said nodding her head softly to the Latina.

"So cummimg from me touching your boobs with help with the ache?" Callie asked as she kissed the blondes lips before kissing down to the blondes neck.

"Y-yes" Arizona moaned out. "and if.. If you allow me to, then I.. I want to do it back.." Arizona whispered out as she closed her eyes.

"Of course" Callie said softly as she bit the blondes neck lightly. She pushed their chests together and moaned at the feeling of their boobs touching.

"Oh god" Arizona dragged out as she let her head fall back and let her hands get into the dark hair of the Latina.

"Hmm" Callie moaned as she began to kiss down the blondes body as her hand moved to cup the blondes boobs. Taking a moment before realizing she can't have her mouth on the blondes breast, Callie quickly took one of her hands off the boob and put the blondes arms around her neck and made sure the blondes legs were locked against her. She her hand and gave a nipple a pinch before walking towards the shallow end with the blonde and made sure the blonde came with her.

"God Calliope" Arizona moaned out before she leaned her head against Callie's forehead. "wh-what are we doing? I mean... Where are we.. Going?" Arizona asked as she tried to collect her mind.

"Shallow end" Callie said softly as she continued to pinch the blondes nipples. Once at the shallow end Callie smiled as she put the blonde on a step, and made the blonde release her before beginning to kiss down the blondes chest again. "I couldn't do this..." Callie said as she moved one of her hands and put her mouth on the blondes breast. "Before."

Ii could... Have locked my legs around you further up" Arizona moaned out. "but this is amazing Calliope" Arizona husked out as she leaned back a little to balance herself in another step, letting Callie get the control of everything. "fuck Calliope" Arizona groaned out.

"Does that feel good?" Callie asked as she pinch the nipple a little harder and scraped her teeth against it.

"Yes it does" Arizona panted out, before leaning her head even further back "you're amazing" she moaned out before taking one of her hands and pushed Callie's head closer. "Jesus.." she moaned out and closed her eyes.

Looking up at the blonde, Callie continued to suck and pinch the blondes nipples for a few seconds before switching. Smiling at the blonde as she moans and makes noises.

"You're amazing Calliope... Fuck...God... yeeeeeeeeeees" Arizona dragged out in a long moan as she arched her back as well, wanting to feel the woman even more against her almost naked body.

"Hmm" Callie moaned into the blondes breast. As she began to squeeze the blondes breast, instead of pinch. Replacing her hand with her mouth, Callie smiled at the blonde. "How does it feel?"

"It's Amazing Calliope... I... God... You're so amazing. Don't stop!" Arizona said as she got up to sit again and put both hands on Callie head, keeping her there.

"Hmm okay" Callie said softly as she replaced her hand with her mouth again, and began to suck harder than before.

"Shit" Arizona panted out, before she pushed herself a little more into the Latina, making sure they weren't uncomfortable.

"You close?" Callie asked softly as she sucked hard against the blonde's chest.

"Yes.. God Callie... It's so amazing.. Trullyyyyyyy amazing" Arizona gasped out.

Smiling into the blondes breast Callie took the blondes nipple between her teeth and pulled lightly as her hand went back to pinching the blondes nipple.

That seemed to do the trick for Arizona and her orgasm came ripping through her body, while she moaned out Callies name loudly and clung to the Latina, while feeling her body shake.

Taking her mouth off the blonde and kissing up the blondes neck, she pressed her lips against the blonde's. "That was hot" Callie said with a smile.

"Fuck..." Arizona panted out one last time, before she leaned in to plant a sweet kiss on Callie's lips. "You're the first person that has been touching me for over a year" Arizona almost whispered out. "And I.. It was incredible" Arizona said honestly.

"I'm glad I was good enough." Callie said with a smile as she pressed her lips to the blondes lips. "You are amazing".

"You're more than good enough" Arizona said softly. "it has nothing to do with you being famous.. It's.. You are treating me better than anyone ever has and I know you told me that, but I've only known you for two days or.. Well... Two full days and a little, but that's not the point" Arizona said shaking her head "if anyone had to do it, then it should be you, because you're an amazing person and you treat me with the respect I've never received" Arizona said honestly "what I'm trying to say is that you really.. You convinced me that not everyone wanted to be with me only to ruin me." Arizona said then cleared her throat and shook her head. "sorry for the mood killer... I just needed to tell you" Arizona said honestly then hid her head in Callie's neck.

"You know..." Callie said as she ran her hand through the blondes hair. "You're doing the same for me. Proving to me that people don't only want me for my money and my fame." Callie said softly. "And that someone can actually like me for me".

"I really like you.. Like crazy much already and it scares the shit out of me, but I know we can do it together.. Right?" Arizona asked as she looked back to Callie.

"Yes we can" Callie said with a grin before looking away from the blonde. "I just... I sometimes... Addison and Mark have told me that I am really insecure and at some points I do agree with them" Callie said softly, "So just be aware of that."

"I can understand why you would doubt it. If you've been through so much shit and everything. I'll just kick your ass every time or back off and you'll have time to figure out what you want us to do. Or yourself really" Arizona said softly as she leaned in and kissed Callie's cheek. "I'll be by your side Calliope. I swear".

"Okay" Callie said quietly as she looked away from the blonde, "Alright" she said as she began to pull away.

"Hey no wait why... Why are you pulling away?" Arizona asked "wh-what did I do?"

"You didn't do anything" Callie said softly, "I just thought we could go inside and have some breakfast?" Callie asks hopping the blonde wouldn't ask questions.

"Calliope... Why are you pulling away now?" Arizona asked defeated before she let her her hands run over her face, not wanting to look on the Latina.

"It's just..." Callie said softly as she looked at the blonde. "Everyone says that" she said as she bit her lip.

"I know everyone does.. But I'll show you" Arizona said softly as she kept looking down. "I know I broke your trust, so I.. I know I have to fight to get it back" Arizona said then looked up.

"I already told you that I was starting to forgive you for that" Callie said softly, "Yes you have proved to me that you aren't after my money or my fame and that you will stay and fight for me. But everyone says that" Callie said sadly. "I start off dating someone with no sex so then the person and I can get to know each other. And then we have sex and they leave me" Callie said softly as she did circles on the water with her fingers and wasn't looking at the blonde. "Or I realize that I'm the only one paying for things when they say they aren't after my money. Or them always being all over me when we are around the press and not even touching me when we are alone" Callie said swallowing hard. "It's just hard for me to believe that there is someone out there without a motive who really wants to be with me Callie Torres instead of the singer me Callie Torres" Callie said with a shrug. "I told you I have insecurities and that's one of them".

"I'm sorry for what you've been put through and I know I'm only a few years older than you, but you are 29.. You shouldn't have these insecurities..." arizona said, taking a deep breath. "I shouldn't be telling you this.. I should accept that you've been broken, like I've been broken and you're accepting it." she said closing her eyes. "It's... I understand you" She said in a soft whisper.

"I know I shouldn't have them and I hate that I do" Callie said softly as she still didn't look at the blonde. "I know you probably don't want someone who is worried that you are just using her. I understand" she said sadly.

"That's not my words.. that is yours" arizona said as she moved over to Callie to peck her lips. "We have to get out. I have the shift around 3 and I need to get home to get a long sleeved shirt" Arizona said honestly.

"Okay" Callie said as she grabbed her bathing suit top. And quickly put it on before wrapping a towel around herself and gave one to the blonde. "I'm going to go shower" Callie said softly not wanting to watch the blonde leave, thinking that this was going to be the end of them. "I liked spending time with you".

"I'll see you tonight?" Arizona asked with uncertainty, before grabbing her clothes and walked with Callie."I'm taking you out" she said simply "Be ready at 7" She said with a smile "I know what you thought.. and I'm not going to leave you because of this" Arizona said "and I'm not telling you where we're going".

"At least tell me how to dress?" Callie asked as she smiled wide at the blonde, "and thank you".

"Put a dress on" Arizona said."I have a table, that we can have privacy at.. They'll even let you in from the back door if you want?" she asked softly.

"Do you mind?" Callie asked, "I just... We are just... And I am... I don't want to ruin our night".

"Why do you think I give you the offer?" Arizona asked with a soft smile, not judging.

"Okay" Callie said with a smile, "so tonight at 7?" Callie asked excited.

"I'll pick you up, drop you off at the back entrance and you just have to say my name" Arizona said.

"Okay" Callie said as she placed her arms around the blondes body, "You're amazing you know that?"

"I have something to live up too" Arizona said softly, as she had her hands between the two of them.

"You don't have to" Callie said as she placed her head into the blondes neck. "But thank you".

"No problem" Arizona said, then looked on the watch, and sighed. "I'm sorry... But I have to go.. I only remembered my scrubs, but not a long sleeved shirt to have under" arizona said sadly.

"Okay" Callie said releasing the blonde, "I'll see you later"

"You will" Arizona said nodding, then put on her bra and her robe. "And I'm not done with you.. got it?" Arizona asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Hmmm" Callie said with a smile, "you know... Instead of driving back to your place and doing nothing for the next 3 or 4 hours, how about you borrow one of my shirts?"

Arizona couldn't help but smile. "Are you okay with that?" Arizona asked as she looked on the Latina. "Because I would like to borrow one".

"Yes I don't mind you borrowing my shirt as long as you give it back" Callie said smirking as she looked at the blonde.

"Oh no.. You're not getting it back" Arizona said shaking her head. "I'm going to keep it" She said nodding.

"I could always buy another" Callie said with a shrug before chuckling. "It's 11:15 right now what do you want to do?"

"I want you to go get breakfast" arizona said nodding. "And then I want to kick your ass in the games you got" She smirked now.

"Is that all?" Callie asked with a smirk, "that's all you want to do in the next 3 hours and 45 minutes before you have work?"

"Well.. I have other plans in mind.. But we can't do them" Arizona said thinking. "You have something.. don't you?" Arizona asked with a knowing smirk.

"Why can't we do them?" Callie asked softly, "and of course I do" Callie said as she grabbed the blondes body and pulled her close.

"It involves base three and we aren't allowed to do both in one day" Arizona said "So.. What's your plans?" she asked as she put her head in Callie's neck.

"We could finished base two" Callie said with a smirk.

"I know... I still need you" Arizona said softly. "But you need breakfast Calliope".

"Fine" Callie said dramatically, "make me breakfast" she said as she shook her head.

"I already did.." arizona said smirking. "before this hunt".

"Then I'll go eat the meal you made me" Callie said as she turned around and headed towards the kitchen in her bathing suit.

"Don't you need.. nah.. I like you in this" Arizona said, quickly following the Latina.

"I feel naked" Callie said honestly as she looked behind to the blonde.

"Find a robe" Arizona whispered out close to Callie's ear. "And I won't change clothes either."

"I don't want to go all the way to my room to get me a robe" Callie said softly, "plus you like me like this."

"I can go get it for you if you feel exposed?" Arizona suggested softly.

"I do feel exposed but I'm only exposed in front of you so it's okay" Callie said with a smile.

"No.. I'll go get it for you" Arizona said, then kissed Callie's cheek and walked towards the room to pick it up for the Latina.

"Thank you!" Callie yelled after the blonde as she continued to the kitchen to eat the pancakes the blonde made.

Finding the robe, Arizona walked back into the kitchen and kissed the Latinas back as she sneaked her arms around Callie's mid section.

"Thank you" Callie said as she leaned into the blondes arms, "You're too sweet".

"Just like you" Arizona whispered out as she continued kissing Callie's back.


	5. The Surprise

Teddy walked down the hallway and towards the elevator as she looked at her watch. 'I officially am off from work in 5 minutes!'. As she reached the elevator, she waited for it to come to her ward. As the doors opened, she saw a familiar face. "Callie?" she asked as she stepped into the elevator. "What are you doing here? And without Arizona" she joked.

"I came to talk to you" Callie said with a smile, "if you have time to talk to me of course, if not I could always come back later" Callie said nervously as she stood next to the woman.

"Me?" Teddy asked confused. "Well.. I do have time. I just got off" Teddy said softly, before looking on the Latina. "what's up?"

"You think we could talk somewhere more private?" Callie asked softly. "I would rather not have ears listening to our conversation"

"Uhm yeah sure. Let's go to my office" Teddy said, then got off of the elevator again, and walked towards her office, with the Latina behind her. "It's not something bad. Right?" She asked as they reached the office and she unlocked the door, walking inside.

"No" Callie said softly, "at least I don't think so..." Callie said softly as she shrugged. "I just wanted to talk to you about something" Callie said as she walked into the room and shut the door.

"Well be my guest" she said softly. "But what can I do for you?" She asked softly.

"It's about Arizona" Callie said swallowing hard, "I had an idea and I wanted to run it past you to see if you think Arizona would like it"

"Okay.." Teddy said dragging it out. "And what about Arizona?" She asked softly, looking on the Latina with slightly narrowed eyes.

"You know how every year the band and I do this... Valentine's Day concert on Valentine's Day?" Callie asked softly as she bit her lip, "Well I was think that maybe that day could be the day that I... You... Know... Ask her to be my girlfriend" Callie said softly, "That's one of the days that we perform most of our new love songs and since I met her a few weeks ago I already have tons of ideas on songs that I could do... But I... Do you think she will like it?" Callie asked softly.

"You guys are so adorable! She will love it Callie! I think it's very sweet and completely adorable!" Teddy said with a big grin. "Where are you guys playing this year?"

"We actually are playing it in Settle." Callie said with a smile, "It's the last stop of our tour." Callie said softly. "But you really think she will like it?"

"Are you kidding me Callie? She will absolutely love it. I promise you okay?" Teddy said smiling.

ACACACACACACACACACA

"I'll see you in an hour when we prep for your surgery okay?" Arizona asked the little smiling girl in her patient bed.

"Yes Dr Robbins" she giggled out.

"Good" she said. Saying a quick goodbye to the parents Arizona walked out, only to get face to face with Alex. "What now?" She asked, knowing something was up.

"Your girlfriend is here" he said smirking, and it only grew when Arizona groaned.

"I've told you! Me and Callie are friends" Arizona said.

"Sure you are... You guys fuck each other with your eyes.. Have you done it yet?" He asked as he followed her.

"Karev... I'm only friends with her. Now walk away... Go save my kids" Arizona said over her shoulder.

"Where are you heading Robbins? Your office is the other way!" He yelled after her.

"Goodbye Karev!" Arizona called back, but couldn't help but laugh. 'I gotta love that kid... Now... Where is Callie?'

"Okay good" Callie said with a smile, "and as her best friend you will make sure she come to that concert right?" Callie asked with a smile.

"Of course! What else would a best friend do?" Teddy asked smirking.

Arizona walked to the lobby, but she couldn't spot the Latina, so she walked into the cafeteria, thinking she might be there.

"You're the best" Callie said with a smile, "I'll make sure to give you an extra pass or two so you can bring someone as well"

"Oh.. Well I don't really have someone to bring" teddy said softly "but... Will you ask her backstage or on the scene?"

"Backstage" Callie said with a smile, "I'm thinking of closing off backstage passes for that night so only you and Arizona will be able to go back and I'll have a signs that spells out 'will you be my girlfriend' along the way or something like that"

"That is amazing" teddy said nodding. "I really love your idea" she said grinning. "You can definitely do it! Amazing Callie. I'm serious" she said as her voice was filled with honesty.

Having looked around some of the hospital, Arizona gave up. 'He probably joked..' She thought defeated to herself. 'Oh well.. I can buy some coffee and then get back' she thought to herself, as she walked towards the coffee cart in the lobby.

"Okay cool!" Callie said with a smile. "Thank you for talking with me"

"No way!" A nurse said as she ate her food. "You saw her?"

"Yeah she walked right past me with Teddy" the nurse said with a smile, "I could have reached out and touched her if I wanted to"

"I know it sounds weird but you can get my number and always tell me if you need any Arizona advice or if she gets hysterical and you need to talk" teddy said honestly. "Here" she said after writing it down. "If you ever need it" she said smiling.

Arizona listened to the two nurses, and she knew she had a charge down there, so she walked over "hey. Can I get the charge on Charlie Drew? It should be here" she said softly to the nurse.

"You just want to have my number in your phone huh?" Callie said with a smirk as she took the number.

"Yeah" the nurse said as she went and grabbed the chart. "Did you hear that Callie Torres is in the building?" The nurse asked Arizona with a smile.

"Oh yeah... Totally" teddy said with an eye roll. "Shut up Callie Torres" she said smirking.

"No I didn't" Arizona said softly "is she really?" She asked softly, as she looked down in the charge and began to write a little.

"All you had to do was ask" Callie said with a smile. "You are Arizona's friend so by default I have to be your friend too" she said biting her lip trying not to laugh.

"Yeah!" The nurse said excited. "She went into Teddy's office" she said with a smile. "I wonder what they are talking about"

"Would you get over yourself?" Teddy asked in a chuckle. "Now... We can discuss this, but you need to know that the whole hospital probably knows by now that you're in my office." Teddy said, waiting for Callie to catch up on what she was saying.

"Yeah.. Me too.." Arizona said confused. 'Why would she be with teddy? And here without telling me?' Arizona thought as she furrowed her brows.

"Crap" Callie said shaking her head. "What am I going to say?" Callie asked teddy softly.

"I wonder how long she will be here" the nurse said softly. "And what they are doing in the office. You know I hear Callie is gay. Maybe teddy is too?"

"I have no idea.. But you can be sure that when you walk out of this door, people think we had sex, kissed each other senseless and are dating.. They thought that with you and Arizona as well.. Try kiss her on the cheek and they won't shut up about you guys." Teddy laughed out "and it will probably end up being a hot and heavy make out session before the rumor is all around."

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble.. But I'm pretty sure Teddy isn't gay" Arizona said softly. "I have been best friends with her for years. She never was with a girl" Arizona said softly, before looking up from her chart.

"Great just what I need" Callie said shaking her head, "You think Arizona knows already that I'm here?"

"Oh come on! What if she is hiding this from you?" The nurse asked.

"I believe she does yes" teddy said "I'm sorry Callie" she said honestly.

"Hiding what from me?" Arizona asked confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked softly

"Great" Callie said softly, "I should probably go and find her" Callie said shaking her head.

"That she's gay" the nurse said softly, "teddy hiding that she is gay"

"You probably should" teddy agreed. "The nurses probably already caught her"

"Well... Then she hid it pretty well the last 20 years. And she never had the gay vibe. Some of us have it and the rest.. Isn't gay" Arizona said softly.

"Okay" Callie said standing up, "have a nice day teddy" she said with a smile as she headed out of the woman's office and went to find Arizona.

"You're just ruining everything" the nurse said dramatically.

Chuckling at the nurse's words, before she shook her head. "Oh come on Colleen.. You know you can feel if somebody is crushing over you. Can't you feel that?" Arizona asked as she looked into the brunettes eyes, lifting an eyebrow.

"Can you point me to where I can find Arizona Robbins?" Callie asked a nurse, and the nurse quickly pointed towards where the blonde was. "Thank you"

"Why does teddy have to crush on any of us?" The woman said with a smile. "Maybe she's into the rich and famous"

"You're very confusing Colleen" Arizona said smiling. "I didn't talk about Teddy" she said with a smirk then looked down in her chart again. "I was talking gay people in general"

"Hey" Callie said walking up to the blonde.

"Well yeah" Colleen said softly, "but still some people stay in the closet and don't want to tell anyone."

"You win and I'll just hold my opinions on gay people and teddy and you'll... Think fake things about my best friend. It's fine. Really" Arizona said smirking, then turned around to Callie's voice and she got a natural sweet smile on her lips "well hello calliope" she said.

"How are you?" Callie asked with a smile as she looked at the nurses, "Hello"

"Oh my god. You're Callie Torres" Colleen said as she looked at Arizona. "You know her?"

"I'm good" Arizona chuckled out, before turning to look on Colleen. "Sort of" she replied simply, then looked back on Callie with a glint in her eyes "what have I done for you to seek me out?" She asked softly and in a teasing voice.

"That's good" Callie said with a smile before looking at the two nurses starting at her before shaking her head. "I wanted to talk to you"

"About?" She asked with a tilted head as she looked on the Latina. She did no longer look or notice the nurses, instead she fell into what her and Callie talked about.

"It's sort of something I would like to tell you before words gets out" Callie said softly as she bit her lip.

"What do you need to tell me?" Arizona asked as she closed the chart, while focusing on the Latina. "Something special?"

"Sort of" Callie said softly, "but it'd also important"

"Is it private important?" Arizona asked softly, looking a little concerned on Callie now. "Is something wrong?"

"No no nothing's wrong... It's just..." Callie said softly, "it's important and private"

"Okay" Arizona said nodding. "Let's go to my office then?" Arizona asked softly, then grabbed the chart and walked towards the elevator.

Waiting for Arizona and Callie to be gone, a nurse whispered out "they are so doing it..."

Following the blonde Callie smiled as she walked into the elevator with her.

Pressing the button to her ward, Arizona waited until the doors was closed and they were alone. She walked over and kissed Callie's lips softly, before pulling away "hi" she said biting her bottom lip down.

"Hi" Callie said with a smile as she placed her hands on the blondes hips.

Putting the chart down on the ground, before she pulled the brake out. "We can be here a few minutes. Would that be okay?" She asked as the ringing sounded in the room.

"That's totally okay" Callie said with a smile. "Totally fine"

"Good" Arizona said with a dimpled grin. "Now.. What would you like to tell me?" She asked as she put her arms around Callie's neck.

"You want to do this here?" Callie asked softly, "locked in an elevator that you can't really move in?" Callie asked softly.

"I thought it wasn't serious?" Arizona asked softly. "But no" Arizona said shaking her head "if I need room to move, then not locked in an elevator" she said, biting her lip. "I just want a breathtaking kiss and then we can go to my office" she said innocently.

"Alright" Callie said with a smile as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the blondes

Smiling against Callie's lips, Arizona bit down on Callie's bottom lip, and sucking lightly, before she traced her tongue over Callie's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Moaning into the blondes mouth, Callie opened her mouth and let the blonde control the kiss. "Hmmm" she moaned softly.

Letting her tongue battle with Callie's, she kept her hands behind Callie's head, keeping the Latina close. "Mmmhhoo God" Arizona moaned out, then pulled away, panting heavily.

"I know I might seem like one..." Callie said with a smirk, "but I'm not a god."

"Way to ruin the moment Calliope" Arizona chuckled out, then swatted Callie's arm, before walking out of Callie's arms and picked up her chart from the floor

"Well I'm not" Callie said with a smile as she watched the blonde. "I'm just saying"

"Saying?" Arizona asked as her ass was pressed up towards Callie, she she looks at the floor, then picked up her chart, turning around to look Callie in the eyes.

Closing her eyes to keep herself from staring at the blondes ass as she bent down to pick up the chart, she took a moment before opening her eyes again to see the blonde looking at her. "That I'm not God" she said softly.

"You're super adorable calliope" Arizona said softly, then walked over and kiss her cheek "super"

"What?" Callie asked softly, "why do you think I'm adorable? I am not as adorable as you" Callie said with a smile as she puts her hand in the blondes.

"Do I need to have a reason, for that I find you absolutely adorable?" Arizona asked before lacing their fingers together.

"I guess not" Callie said with a smile as she pressed her lips to the blondes cheek. "Now should we head to your office?"

"Yes" she said then pushed the button back in and looked on the Latina as the ringing stopped. "It's nice the sound is gone" Arizona a said with a smile

"I agree" Callie said softly as she let go of the blondes hand. "And if someone didn't push it in the first place I wouldn't have this ringing in my head"

"Yeah... You know" Arizona said smirking "just whine, but I know you loved that kiss and you would do it over if you had the chance"

"True" Callie said with a smile. "I would do it over a million times because I love kissing your lips" Callie said with a smile.

"I really love yours as well" Arizona said then the elevator sounded on her floor and she stepped off, heading towards her office.

Following the blonde, Callie smiled as she walked behind the blonde a little so that she can stare at the blondes ass as they walked.

"Don't be too obvious" Arizona called over her shoulder as she stopped in front of her office and walked inside, waiting for the Latina before she closed the door.

"What?" Callie asked as she looked up at the blondes face before walking around the office and closing the blinds. "I can't help it you have an amazing ass"

"You can't even see it that great when I have my lab coat on?" Arizona asked in a chuckle. "But hey... If you wanna do the whole ass staring then I'm sure people will stop saying Teddy is gay"

"It doesn't matter what you have on that ass is amazing" Callie said with a smile as she sat down on the couch.

Smiling to the Latina, Arizona locked her door, before sitting down at her desk. "It's okay I write down in my charts meanwhile, right? I have to prep a small girl in 45 minutes" she said softly, as she was leaned over her desk, to find her chart, so Callie could look directly down in hat scrub top.

"Uh... Yeah" Callie said softly as she watched the blonde. "Are you going to work at your desk or over here with me?"

"Well.." Arizona said as she found the right one "what do you prefer?" She asked, before finding something to write with.

"You over here with me" Callie said honestly as she looked at the blonde. "But if you want to sit over there you can"

"No hey. I'll be there in just a sec" Arizona said then finally found her pink pen, and then she got up from the table, and walked over to sit close with Callie. "Okay. I'm here" she said smiling, then leaned forward and put the chart on her coffee table, begging to write.

"You're cute" Callie said as she turned sideways she that she could kiss the blonde. Placing her head against the back of the couch, Callie watched as the blonde work, "Is this how it feels to watch me perform?" Callie asked softly.

"Excuse me?" Arizona asked confused as she looked back up on the Latina with a soft look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"It's just..." Callie said softly as she looked at the blonde nervously, "You seem to be so into the paperwork, and I just wondered if I was like that performing?" Callie said as she looked away. "I don't know it's stupid. Just continue writing"

"No hey.. Nothing is stupid" Arizona said as she leaned back. "Do you mean if you're this into your performing or this absent? Because I can stop working if it is? For.. 10 minutes maybe" Arizona said, looking at her watch.

"I meant... You just looked happy doing paperwork and I wonder if when I'm onstage I look happy doing it" Callie asked softly. "I don't want you to stop. It seems important and I don't want you to do something wrong and hurt someone because of me"

Arizona closed the chart and turned her body to look at Callie. "You do look extremely happy when you're performing on stage, and it's amazing to see how into your work you are" Arizona said honestly "and I can spare 10 minutes without killing the kid. I just need to write down my procedure and why she's going under the knife this time around" Arizona explained softly

"You don't mind?" Callie asked softly as she looked at the blonde. "And it won't kill the kid right? Because I would hate to be..."

Reaching over, she put a hand on Callie's knee. "I wouldn't mind. And you won't be the cause of the kid dying. Which won't happen... I believe in her. She's a little fighter" Arizona said softly, as her smile fell for a minute, before she put it back on.

"Okay good" Callie said softly as she swallowed hard, "I still need to talk to you... But I don't know if it would be good to talk about it before you go and cut open a little girl"

Narrowing her eyes, she had a straight face on . "You don't trust me with my kids?" She asked, before smiling, telling the Latina she wasn't hurt. "But okay... It's not bad but we can't talk about it" she said nodding, then turned around again and began to write in her chart.

"Okay" Callie said softly as she looked at the blonde. "I mean I wouldn't say that it's bad... It's just... You will probably be a little upset depending on how much you care. Maybe more sad then upset"

That sentence made Arizona stop her writing. "You can't.. You're not sick are you?" She asked, before she began to look Callie over as the doctor she was.

Smiling at the blonde. "No, I'm not sick" Callie said softly. "I promise if I ever get sick i'll tell you because then I would have my own doctor."

Letting a lightly forced chuckle out, that lasted for about 2 seconds, before she answered "you would" she said nodding. "Anyway... If it's not suited to be talked about right now, then when can we?" She asked as she turned around to write again.

"As soon as we can. I want you to hear it from me" Callie said softly, "Not from anyone else"

"You do know this is a mill of rumors right? But okay" she accepted softly "we will talk later. I'm off at 6?" She said softly.

"Perfect" Callie said with a smile, "My place or yours?" She asked with a smirk.

"That is completely up to you" Arizona said honestly. "If you want to get away from crazy fans tonight then my place and if you would feel more comfortable telling me in your own house, then there. I just need to know if I'm expecting a guest, or if I'm being the guest" Arizona said with a slight shrug.

"How about we go to your place" Callie said with a smile, "the last few nights we have been at my place" Callie said with a smile, knowing she's never spent the night at the blondes place before.

"Sure. We can do that" Arizona said, nodding softly. "But you can't show up until 6.20 then. I need to get changed and then walk across the street. Plus Teddy would drop by my office with a file" Arizona replied in a sweet voice.

"How about I get to your place at 6:30?" Callie asked with a smile. "Then I'll tell you what I want to tell you and you can decide if I stay or not"

"Calliope.. You keep making it seem like it's really bad.." Arizona said sadly "I want to know it, and it ca-" Arizona said, getting cut off my her pager. Groaning she looked down. '911 - room 2506' Arizona froze "I have to go" she said, quickly kissing Callie's cheek, then she got up and ran to her door, unlocking it, in time for the crash cart to be pushed past her, with Karev in front, before she ran with them, to the little girl's room.

"Good luck" Callie yelled softly before standing up and heading out of the hospital and wait for the blonde to get off work in a few hours.

Arizona was just getting out of her shower, and dressed when the clock hit 6.30. She knew the Latina well enough to know that she would be here any second now. 'Pull yourself together' she thought.

Knocking on the door softly, Callie smiled as she waited for the blonde to answer the door.

Walking over, Arizona put a smile on her face before opening the door. "Hi" she said in a whisper.

"Hey" Callie said with a smile as she looked over the blonde. "Are you okay?" Callie asked softly as she looked at her worried.

"Uhm... Yeah" Arizona said nodding. "I uhm... We didn't save her" Arizona whispered out. "She died before Alex paged me, and I had no chance to get her back to life" she said shaking her head.

"Oh babe" Callie said letting the word slip as she walked into the blondes house and took the blonde into her arms. "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay. I.. I'm fine" Arizona said, falling into Callie's arms. "Anyway..." She said pulling away a few minutes later and took a deep breath. "What uhm.. What would you tell me?" She asked softly.

"I..." Callie said as she shook her head. "It's not that important" Callie said softly. "what do you say we go get ready for bed and lay down okay?"

"No please tell me" Arizona said softly. "Tell me, and then we go to bed" Arizona argued softly

"It can wait until morning okay?" Callie said softly as she grabbed the blondes hands, "it's been a stressful day so let's just go to bed okay?"

"Callie I can handle it" Arizona said, looking on the Latina. "It's only 6.30... It's too soon to go to bed" Arizona said as she tried to argue.

"Okay okay fine" Callie said softly as she looked at the blonde. "When Mark, Addison and I were in high school the only time we could plan or do anything was during the summer and winter." Callie began to explain. "It became the times that we went on tours and it's still that way today" Callie said softly hoping the blonde understood her.

"You are going on a tour..." Arizona whispered out. "Arent you?"

"Yes" Callie said softly as she swallowed hard. "It's not for about a month though and I just wanted you to hear it from me before it's announced tomorrow" Callie said hurrying to explain herself.

"Its okay. Its your job" Arizona said softly "I'll miss you like crazy and you'll have to find yourself in being on a date with me, together with sharing bed with me, the night before you leave" arizona said, looking on Callie. "I get that you have to be on tour. It's what you live off of... Besides.. I'll see you in TV then"

"I'll miss you too" Callie said softly, "It's going to be the worst 2 months ever" Callie said as she looked at the blonde.

"Wait.. You are going to be gone and I won't see you for two months?" Arizona asked sadly. "but Calliope.. You leave just around christmas..." She said. "You won't be here for christmas or new year?" Arizona asked sadly.

"No" Callie said sadly. "I leave December 14th and come back February 14th" Callie said softly.

"You won't be here on valentines either?" she asked, then looked in the ground. "Two months is a long time Calliope.."

"I know" Callie said softly. "I know." She said closing her eyes, "I come back on Valentine's Day. We are having our annual Valentine's Day concert in Seattle this year" she said softly.

"You close your tour here?" she asked softly, looking back up. "That's great" She said softly.

"Yeah" Callie said softly as she looked at the blonde. "We end here but we will be gone for two months." She said softly, "and I know it's long but that doesn't mean we can't visit each other or talk on the phone, and FaceTime and stuff"

"I like your optimism, but.. You'll be super busy Calliope" Arizona said, walking over to the Latina and hugged her. "You do realize I'll be super clingy the next month right?" she whispered out.

"I know" Callie said softly as she placed her arms around the blonde. "And I will be busy but I'll make time to talk to you" Callie said honestly as she leaned back to look at the blonde. "Assuming that once my tour starts you still want to non date me"

"of course I want to keep non dating you Calliope" Arizona said, looking into Callie's eyes. "I can't break our non dating because of your job, like you don't break it once the new interns arrive and I'll stay at the hospital for more than a week" Arizona said, like it was normal, and the Latina would know.

"But a week is different than two months Arizona" Callie said softly as she shook her head. "And I would understand if you didn't want to continue our non dating. It's going to be hard"

"Would you shut up? I want to continue our non dating.. And I want you to once be more than my non dating date... But not right before a tour it's..." Arizona said shaking her head. "Calliope I want you... So please.. Stop thinking I don't want to non date you. I know you have trust issues, but I'm telling you that I want you. And 2 month will be hard, but! I want to work it through with you" she said, keeping her eyes on Callie's.

"I'm sorry" Callie said sadly as she looked down at her feet. "I'll stop being annoying" she said softly as she bit her lip.

"you're not annoying Callie. I just want to throw a brick at every person who used you, to get you this far out" arizona said. "I like you A LOT and this tour can not ruin it. It will break my heart more in the summer..." Arizona said honestly. "And also.. I had hoped to see you, and give you a kiss into the new year, but I get why you can't do that. I truly do"

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this" Callie said softly, "and I know... I'm sorry... I'm just being an insecure idiot but I... I'm not used to all this... You have to give me time to get used to you wanting me for me." Callie said softly.

"I know. And you'll get it. But I also think it will work out once we don't non date anymore, but actually do date. And the fact that we haven't had sex yet, would show just a bit that I want you for you. And i know there's been a few orgasms for each other, but.. We haven't made a home run yet" Arizona said pleasantly surprised.

"And I'm not planning too until we move into the non dating zone" Callie said with a smile. "But thank you... For understand and for being so cool about the tour thing"

"You mean the real dating zone right? because we are in the non dating at the moment" arizona said softly. "But I'm not counting on it either" she said honestly. "And I have to. My non date is a rockstar" she said smiling.

"Yeah that's what I meant" Callie said with a smile. "And my non date is a doctor" Callie said with a smile. "That's even better than a singer"

"It is not" Arizona said softly. "can I.. can I ask the famous Callie Torres to sing for my kids one day?" she asked softly.

"It depends" Callie said with a smile, "what will Callie Torres get from Dr. Robbins?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well... What does Callie Torres want? Because I'm pretty sure Dr Robbins will give it to Callie Torres because she maybe wants to sing for her kids" Arizona said smirking herself.

"Hmm well" Callie said with a smile, "Callie Torres doesn't need anything. She will do anything to make Dr. Robbins happy"

"Well... She already make her very very happy" Arizona said smiling. "But she can take her out on another non date at the new French restaurant that just opened up, because she might have a table for her and Callie Torres on Friday" Arizona said with a smile.

"Wait you got us in?" Callie asked softly as she looked at the blonde in surprise. "I've been trying to get us in but they keep saying they are booked"

"And they are.. But I operated on the co owners kid yesterday and today at check up, I was asked when I was off and they fixed us up" Arizona said smiling. "And I talked with mark to make sure he had you off, and he told me you wanted to take me there as well, so I should tell you, before you did something stupid" Arizona said nodding "at least mark said you would"

"I would never do something stupid" Callie said shaking her head. "I might have been wanting to call them and say that I write a song about the food, but that's not stupid"

"Whatever you say Calliope. Just know I'm taking my non date out on a non date on Friday. At 7" Arizona said softly.

"Okay" Callie said with a smile. "And she can't wait to go on a non date with you"

"That's good" Arizona said nodding. "How many non dates have we had?" Arizona asked softly as she reflected over the last two and a half weeks

"I think around 5" Callie said softly as she pulled the blonde towards her.

Putting her hands loosely on Callie's arms, Arizona looked on Callie with a soft smile as she looked on the Latina, not knowing what her plans was.

"You're amazing you know that?" Callie said softly as she put her hands on the blondes hips, and moved the blonde closer so she could put her head in the blondes neck.

"You keep saying that calliope.. But I can't see why I'm amazing" Arizona said honestly, before she began to stroke the Latinas back and head.

"How can you not?" Callie asked softly as she pressed her lips against the blondes neck. "You're kind, caring, considerate, you pay for things because you want to, you're understanding and I like that about you"

"But calliope.. You're the exact same way. So that would make you amazing as well, but you say you aren't" Arizona said softly. She put her hand under Callie's shirt and drew lazy patterns on the skin she found. "I find you pretty amazing as well"

"I wish I wasn't so insecure" Callie said honestly as she placed her arms around the blonde. "We wouldn't have to non date before we date"

"At least we will never have an awkward first date" Arizona joked softly, hoping to get a smile from the Latina. "And it's okay. Non dating is like friends with some benefits.. And I don't mind being a non date, until you trust me again" Arizona said. 'I just wish you would trust me completely already...'

"That's true" Callie said softly, "we get to know each other more and learn to trust each other more"

"Yeah..." Arizona said a little off as she was lost in her thoughts.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Callie asked the blonde as she pulled away from hugging the blonde.

"What?" Arizona asked, getting snapped back. "Sorry.. What?" She asked again, looking on the Latina.

"I said a penny for your thoughts?" Callie asked as she looked at the blonde. "You okay?"

"Yeah!" Arizona said a little too quickly. "I'm good" she said, trying to save it. "Anyway... You wanted to lay down? Or?"

"Arizona..." Callie said knowing the blonde was hiding something, "this non dating thing isn't only to help me learn to trust better but it's also that we can get to know each other more. And if I learned anything from the last two weeks is that when you try to lie you respond quickly and try to avoid the topic all together." Callie said softly as she looked into the blondes eyes. "This non date thing also helps us feel more comfortable telling each other things. So I'm going to ask again, Are you okay?" Callie asked softly as she looked at the blonde concerned.

"Yes. I'm okay" Arizona said simply with a nod. "Was that all?" She asked then turned around and walked towards her kitchen. 'I haven't lied to her! I just.. Okay I did three times. But it's been about dates so really... This is the first time that I'm actually hiding the truth' she thought to herself while looking for a water bottle

"Okay" Callie said a little defeated that the blonde won't tell her how she really felt. "I'm just going to go get my pjs on" Callie said softly.

"Cal... It's not even 7.. You really want to just sleep?" Arizona asked defeated herself. Knowing she had to tell what was bugging her she sighed. "I hate that I haven't won your trust over yet.. Okay? I hate it..." Arizona said with closed eyes "and I get that I weren't the best person, but... I've done everything and I am as I'll be in 5 months. I know you have trust issues and I respect that, but I wish I would gain some trust.."

"You have" Callie said softly as she looked at the blonde. "Or I wouldn't be here ready to spend the night" Callie said softly, hoping the blonde understood.

"But you don't trust me completely.." Arizona said opening her eyes "I get that it's big for you that it's the first time to spend the night at my apartment, but still... I feel like you're only doing it to be nice and really don't trust me more than what you did two weeks ago.."

"Why would you think that?" Callie asked tilting her head. "What have I done to make you think that my trust hasn't grown for you? The fact that I still want to non date?" Callie asked softly as she raised her eyebrow.

"No Callie. It's everything.. I.. Do you trust me?" Arizona asked as she crossed her arms over her chest to feel less exposed. "You wanted to know what was on my mind and this is what is on my mind. I need to know if I'll ever win your trust over. Or if I'll have it almost but a mis step and I'll lose it all again. Start from where I was when you visited me in the hospital.. I'm not good at not knowing... And this... Not knowing if I'll ever win your trust over completely.."

Taking a deep breath Callie looked at the blonde in front of her. "I..." Callie said softly as she swallowed hard not knowing the answer.

"That's what I thought.." Arizona said with a nod as she looked into the ground, trying not to show how hurt she was by it. She cleared her throat while blinking wildly, making the tears disappear the best she could. "It's fine.. I get it" she whispered out.

Looking at the blonde sadly, "I'm sorry" Callie said softly, "I wish I could tell you an answer." Callie said softly. "I want to say yes because i like you a lot but then I don't know. My trust for you is growing, I can confirm that."

"But you can't confirm that a single misstep will set me back.." Arizona said in a low voice, still looking down "or if you'll ever trust me a hundred percent.."

"I never said that either" Callie said softly. "I just... I will be able to trust you a hundred percent and if I do that I will always trust you." Callie said softly as she looked away. "And I will overlook things that I shouldn't over look." Callie said softly. "I will trust everything you say and never think you are lying ever again."

"You never know that.." Arizona said "if I lie once you won't notice.. And I know I've lied to you, but it's only been because I've planned non dates and then this because I was afraid of the answer, and I had a small reason for that because I'll have to wait and see if it happens. And I'm a very impatient woman when it comes to knowing things... But I get it. It's fine. You don't trust me completely and you don't know when you'll do or if you'll do." Arizona said looking up, showing her emotions. "I get it. But it just doesn't mean I accept it a hundred percent. And I don't blame you.. I blame myself and stupid women from the past" Arizona explained.

"I just don't want to get hurt again" Callie said as she leaned against the wall, "I can't handle having my heart broken again because I trusted someone too fast and then they lie or cheat or hurt me" Callie said shaking her head and looked down.

"I know you don't want to.. But it hurts just as much on you that it does in me, when you think I'm like anyone else.." Arizona said in a sigh. "But I know why you don't trust me Callie. I shouldn't have said anything... Just forget it okay?"

"It has nothing to do with you" Callie said softly as she looks up, "it's me. I don't want to be in a relationship with you and then be so insecure about everything you do. Wondering if your cheating on me or hiding things from me and I will eat myself alive with my thinking. I want us to work. I don't want to lose you and that's why we are non dating because I want you and I don't want you to be with anyone else but then again I need time to work on me. And I..."

"And you want me to wait on you?" Arizona asked softly. "I will... If you know that we aren't just fooling around and end up being friends only... I know you need time and I'm trying to really be patient with it all, because I know how hard it is to trust anyone.." Arizona said then breathed out "I want to be more than a friend... And I know you want the whole non dating thing and we can do that, if you know we will be actually dating at some point." She said then closed her eyes "I don't want to push you and I feel like I am now"

"I'm not going to friend zone you" Callie said softly, "I want you. You have no idea how much I want you but I need time" Callie said softly. "I just need time"

"Fine. If that's what you need, then I'll give it to you" Arizona said, as she locked her lips. 'Accept it. I bend for her, and she'll bend for me.. Give her time' she thought to herself.

"Do you really want too?" Callie said softly, "because it sounds like you are just doing want I want." Callie said softly, "I.. I don't want you to do something you don't want to do"

"I want you. If that means giving you time and space to work on yourself as you said before, then I don't mind" Arizona said honestly. "I want to give you, what you need"

"Okay" Callie said softly as she looked down at the floor. "Thank you for telling me" Callie said softly as she bit her lip.

"I hurt you by telling you.. So please don't thank me.." Arizona said defeated.

"You didn't hurt me" Callie said softly, "I'm just going to be worried that you will stop waiting for me." Callie said softly. "Because you don't like the idea of non dating. But I have to trust you that you want me and will wait for me"

"Yeah... You do" Arizona said nodding. "And I can tell you I promise you, but.. I don't think it will make a difference" Arizona guessed softly. "But I will wait for you and I do want you. Even if we have to non date the next half year.."

"Okay" Callie said with a small smile. "Thank you" she said softly as she looked up at the blonde

"Everything for you Calliope" Arizona said honestly "I want you to be able to relax around me and trust me blindly." She said "and everything will work out then"

"And I want that too" Callie said softly, "I can see us being together for a long time" Callie said with a smile. "And I don't want to ruin it or lose you"

"And you won't." Arizona said softly. "I want to be together with you.." Arizona said honestly

"Then we are on the same page" Callie said as she smiled at the blonde.

"We are." Arizona said then swallowed "we are" she repeated.

"Should we go get ready for bed?" Callie asked softly, "and then cuddle?" Callie asked shyly.

"Yeah. You can go change first and I'll shut down in here, then come" Arizona said softly, before she put the rest of her water bottle into the fridge and started to shut down as said.

"Okay" Callie said with a smile before walking over to the blonde and putting her hands into the blondes, before leaning in to press her lips against hers. "I'll see you up there" Callie said before pulling away and walking towards where she thought the blondes room was.

"Second door on the right" Arizona called after Callie, before she shut the rest of the light in her house and turned off unnecessary power. 'Okay... You can do this...' She coached herself then walked towards her bedroom.

"Thank you!" Callie yelled back with a chuckle as she walked into the blondes room, and smiled. "It's so cute" she said with a smile.

Walking up, Arizona looked in and saw the Latina walk around, and couldn't help but smile. 'You got this. No problem. You want her, and none of the rest matters'

"You're room is so cute" Callie said with a smile as she turned to look at the blonde. "It's roomy" she said softly.

"All rooms usually are" Arizona said with a smile. "But thank you" she said softly, before stepping into her room "it's... Just a few pictures. Most of them stand in the living room as well, but I like the pictures that mean something in here as well.. Even when people won't see them, unless they are out in the living room" she said softly, looking on a picture with her and her brother, and a picture with her and another woman, and a picture with her and another man.

"Who is this" Callie said pointing to one of the pictures. "I know that, that's you" Callie said with a smile. "But who is that?"

"That would be nick" Arizona said softly as she walked over. "And that.." Arizona said pointing on another one "is Timothy." She pointed on another picture "and my parents" she said softly.

"Is nick and Timothy your brothers?" Callie asked softly as she smiled at the pictures.

"Yeah. Both of them are" Arizona said softly. "And both of them are still alive.." She said swallowing hard. "But I almost lost Nick. Cancer ate him up from the inside and he wouldn't go see his little sister who's a doctor because he wanted to show he could protect me... But we kicked it's butt" Arizona said, looking on the five pictures she had standing.

"that's awesome!" Callie said softly, "I'll meet them someday right?" She asked softly

"Of course you'll meet my crazy ass family" Arizona said smiling "but nick hits on everyone to see if they really love their sister so.. Be prepared" Arizona warned, still looking on the pictures.

"I wonder what he would do if I flirted back just to be funny" Callie said with a smile.

"Uhm... I don't really know what he would do actually... I've never seen it, all I know now is that he chased two girlfriends away and none of them would tell me what happened. Because the only men in my life is my brothers and my dad. And they want to have a one on one talk and my mother always kidnaps me so that I can't stop it" Arizona rambled.

"Maybe I shouldn't meet them just yet" Callie said with a chuckle, "but they won't scare me away"

"No... I'm definitely going to hide you from them, until they stop kidnapping me.." Arizona said, shaking her head. "But I'm glad they can't scare you away. I just hope they" Arizona said, pointing to a picture of her, teddy and two other women "won't scare you away.. They are pretty crazy"

"I know this one" Callie said pointing to teddy, "but who are the rest?"

"April Kenner and Amelia shepherd. Best friends of all time from med school. Me and teddy ran into them as neighbors and.. Well.. We had classes and everything together" Arizona said softly with a smile. "It's third year and we took on vacations, but this year we took to Paris and the Eiffel Tower is in the back ground" Arizona said softly with a smile.

"That's awesome that you have really close friends" Callie said with a smile. "Do these two know about me?" Callie asked softly

"Well... They know I am non dating one, but they doesn't know that it's you" Arizona said softly. "Unless Teddy told, because I feel bad for keeping secrets to these three" Arizona said honestly

"You can tell them it's me" Callie said softly as she looked at the blonde. "I don't mind your best friends knowing as long as they keep it to themselves"

"What? You mean that?" Arizona asked softly as she looked on Callie. "I can wait by telling them.."

"Yes" Callie said softly as she smiled at the blonde, "if you trust them then you can tell them"

"I... Thank you" Arizona said, confused on if it was because of what she said before, or because Callie meant it.

"No problem" Callie said softly as she took the blondes hand in her own. "Just them okay?" Callie said softly as she looked at her.

"Yeah.. But it can wait for a while. It won't hurt them to have to wait" Arizona chuckled out before she kissed Callie's cheek in the way as she did on the last picture.

Smiling as she looked at the blonde, "Do you think we can take pictures like that one day?" Callie asked softly.

"Yes of course we can" Arizona said smiling "it's just a selfie in the right moment" Arizona said, giving a dimpled smile.

"I would like one of those pictures" Callie said with a smile as she looked at the frames. "I've never done that with anyone"

"Then you'll get one" Arizona said still smiling. "We can work on that" she said nodding.

"Really?" Callie asked looking back at the blonde with excitement and hope. "You would do that?"

"Yes? Why wouldn't I?" Arizona asked as she hugged the Latina from the side.

"I... I don't know" Callie said softly, "It's silly, and childish?" Callie asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Well... I find it adorable that you want to do it with me" Arizona said honestly. "I have a lot of them, I just don't want to really put them up in here, because then they would be everywhere, and I don't like to look at myself" Arizona replied honestly.

"And why is that?" Callie asked as she looked to her side to look at the blonde, "You are like a model." Callie said smiling as she turned back to the pictures. "You look so carefree and happy and that's why you look amazing in all these pictures"

"Well thank you, but I.. Some of them hurt a little.. I mean.. Me and Sam she.. We.. It's been years since we last saw each other and we lost each other's numbers, but she is, or well was.. A part of the group at one point" Arizona said, talking about the woman in the last picture.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Callie asked softly as she placed her arm around the blonde and pulled her close to her body.

"No, I'm okay" Arizona said softly. "We and teddy were best friends on the military bases, where we lived because of our fathers, but they got into a big disagreement, and cut the contact. Both me and teddy lost her a few years ago, and we haven't heard or seen her" Arizona explained anyway.

"I'm sorry" Callie said softly as she kissed the blondes cheek. "It must be hard." Callie said softly.

"It can be.. And she talked about going into the military like her dad and brothers, but not into the field.. I just doubt she'll stay home" Arizona said nodding softly.

"You never know" Callie said softly, "Did you ever think of going into the military?"

"I did, yes" Arizona said softly. "But my mom told me I couldn't, because she didn't want to lose all of her three kids", Arizona explained. "And now neither Timothy or nick is in the military either. Which my mom is very happy about"

"Well that's good" Callie said with a smile, "Now you don't have to worry about your brothers" Callie said with a smile, "where do they live?"

"I know. It's pretty great" Arizona said nodding. "Nick and Timothy lives here in Seattle. And my parents live in California. That's the city they settled on, once my dad stepped off" Arizona said softly. "All our parents actually live in California.. And the kids live in Seattle" Arizona said with a smile.

"So I might see them somewhere?" Callie asked with wide eyes, "Maybe I'll move..." Callie said jokingly.

"No, they don't just show up" Arizona chuckled out. "They usually gives me a heads up an hour before they crash my apartment" Arizona said nodding. "Or well... Teddy lives just across the hallway so.. She just burst in"

"Teddy's not the one I'm worried about. Teddy likes me" Callie said with a smile. "Your brothers though... I don't know about them"

"As said they warn me, so I'll tell you when to run and hide from them" Arizona said softly.

"Good" Callie said with a smile, "I would hope you would" Callie said softly.

"I will. I swear" Arizona said softly. "Now... Bed?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Hmm yeah" Callie said with a smile, "Let's go to bed"

Sorry for the delay in posting I've been on spring break and been busy with work and stiff. ?


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am so deeply deeply sorry that there haven't been an update for almost a year! To be honest then the story is written, but it's not clean, not read through, however... I'll try to post more often.**

 **All mistakes are ours. Most characters are borrowed from Grey's Anatomy. Thanks Shonda.**

 **Chapter 6**

"And for our next guest... She's one of the three in the band left turn, please give Callie Torres a big hand everyone!" The interviewer said, as the people began to clap, looking after the Latina to enter.

Waving as she walked into the room, Callie smiled as she walked towards the interviewer. "Thank you for having me" Callie said softly with a smile

"Its our pleasure" Ellen said happily. "So... Callie.. You're leaving for a tour next week. Anyang you can tell about that?" She asked with a smile. "New songs? Maybe a new band member? Anything?"

"Not really" Callie said with a smile, "We do have a couple of new songs." She said softly as she looked at Ellen. "But we do not have a new band member"

"Can you say anything of what the new songs is about? Friendship? Broken hearts? Love?" She asked as she looked on the Latina.

"They are a little of all three of them" Callie with a smile. "We have a few about love and friends and some about broken hearts and heart ache" Callie said softly.

"It use to be you guys and your heartbreaks you sing about. Addison was in a few days ago, telling she had a new lover. Mark has Lexie... So is there someone in your life?" Ellen asked, before taking a sip of her water.

Looking at the woman in front of her she shook her head, "No" she said softly. "I am single while everyone in my band has someone" Callie said with a smile, remembering the blonde.

"So... There is no cute blonde with dimples and blue eyes?" Ellen asked. "I think her name is Arizona Robbins.. But I'm not sure" she said honestly.

"Um..." Callie said looking at the woman, "No." She said carefully as she looked at the woman. "Why would you think there was anyone?"

"Because the last three weeks, we have gotten pictures of you and this blonde woman. Some talking, dancing, a little kissing and bodies tightly against each other." Ellen said softly. "We have them right here" she said, and a picture of Arizona hugging Callie sideways with her eyes closed and a smile on her face, while Callie had her right arm around Arizonas midsection, laughing. There were several 'awwws' and small comments like that as it was shown.

'Crap' Callie said to herself as she closed her eyes. "Um... Oh you mean that blonde with dimples?" She said chuckling as she tried to pull it off.

"Yes. The blonde with the dimples" Ellen said with a smile as another picture was shown of the two of them. This time, Sri on a was sitting on a bench, with Callie. Callie's hand was on Arizonas thigh and they looked on each other, with matching smiles.

Swallowing hard Callie looked at the picture that were going on the screen. "She's just my friend" Callie said softly. "We aren't... We aren't dating"

"You two seems... Intimate" Ellen said softly as the killer picture was shown. It was a small video of Callie and Arizona in Callie's kitchen. Arizona was in panties and one of Callie's shirts, while Callie was in a button down shirt and underwear. Callie's hands was on Arizonas hips and they were laughing at something, before Arizona shook her head, saying something and then poked Callie's nose. Arizona giggled out as Callie kissed her neck, before pulling her head up and connecting their lips. It quickly escalated to a make out session with Callie's hand slightly up under Arizonas shirt, and Arizonas hands inside the open shirt of the Latina. "Just friends?" She asked softly.

Closing her eyes as she swallowed hard, "How... How did you get all this?" Callie asked as she looked at the woman.

"It was send to us just before the show... It is from this morning.." Ellen said. "How long have you been dating Dr. Robbins?"

"We aren't dating" Callie said again. "We... We are just friends." She said softly not realizing how it might have sounded to everyone else.

"So she's a friend with benefits?" Ellen asked interested "because you make her sound like that right now" she added.

"Well no... She's not..." Callie said softly shaking her head. "It's complicated" Callie said shaking her head, hoping the blonde wasn't watching.

"And we will leave it at complicated. I'm just being told that we have no more time. But it was a pleasure having you in here. Callie Torres everyone" Ellen said getting up standing as everyone began to clap.

"Thank you" Callie said softly as she stood up and swallowed hard. "I'll see you next time" she said walking backstage

"And now.. For our second guest..." Ellen continued as the show was still on.

"Teddy... Teddy... I don't. God! How did they do that? And why didn't she stand up for me?! Now everyone thinks I'm out for her money and I'm just for rent! She sold me out, EXACTLY like Lauren did!" Arizona spat out as she paced her living room, just seeing the interview with her best friend.

"Calm down" teddy said softly. "She was blindsided to by this okay? She didn't know she was going to be asked all this. Just listen to what she has to say okay?"

"I'm not dating her... We are just friends! What the hell.. She could have told we were more than friends but not dating! I'm going through EVERYTHING AGAIN!" She yelled out. "And she will walk away from this easily... I'll be the new hated Doctor on the hospital... The slut everyone wants to have causal sex with... I'm the new whore... And she doesn't get a scratch..." Arizona said defeated as she slumped her shoulders, close to tears.

"Will you just stop" teddy said softly, "You don't know that she's just going to walk away" she said softly, "and she was in shock she didn't know how to respond how would you act if you put on the spot like that?"

"I would not make her look like she is for sale!" Arizona spat out. "Lauren did the same thing! I told her everything... And the funny is... Callie told me she couldn't trust me completely.. I guess this is what I get for trying something again.."

"Hey no don't do that" teddy said softly as she put her arms around her friend, "you don't know what happened" she said softly.

Quickly hoping in her car, Callie drove as fast as she could to Arizona's house. 'Please don't be mad, please don't be mad' she thought

"No I don't... But I know what will happen.." Arizona whispered out. "She will show up and apologize and I'll explode.." Arizona whispered, as a tear escaped her eye.

"So give her a chance to explain" teddy said softly as she watched Callie walk up to the door and knock. "Give her a chance"

"No... No. She has no god damn right to show up!" Arizona said as anger turned back on full force. "I'll regret this.." Age whispered out, before walking over and opened the door forcefully, revealing her anger in her eyes and her hurt in her face. "What? Is it time for a booty call?" Arizona growled out as a tear escaped.

"Your mad" Callie said softly as she closed her eyes "so I'm guessing you watching the interview?"

"The one where you didn't want to admit that I'm more than a friend? That I'm for sale? That I am cheap?! Yeah. I saw that" Arizona said nodding as she removed her tear. "I thought you actually cared for me... But instead you can't stand up for me.. Now everyone will think I'm cheap and ready for casual sex if I just get paid.." Arizona ended up whispering out.

"I do care about you" Callie said softly as she tried to reach out for the blonde only to be slapped away. "I'm sorry. I... I.. Didn't know what to do"

"The funny is... We haven't even had sex... And.." Arizona said, giving a bitter chuckle "we aren't going to..." She said, then sniffled "you didn't trust me completely and I really have a hard time believing everything you say right now..." She said then swallowed hard "I had really hopes you would have told I was more than a fuck buddy.." Arizona whispered out. "But I guess I'm not.." Chuckling bitter again "I'm not even that.."

"I didn't know what to say!" Callie exclaimed, "I'm sorry I just... How was I supposed to know that she was going to do that to me?" Callie asked shaking her head, "I just... I know I could have said more but I didn't know what to do!"

"So selling me out was the option you picked?!" Arizona asked back. "Mark is out with Lexie and even Addison tells she has one, that she found after you found me.. I know you have trust issues and I have respected that. I have turned myself in side and OUT so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable.. And then a video of us making out in your kitchen gets shown... And you say we are friends... How do you want me to react since you didn't know what to do?" Arizona asked.

"I know.. I just freaked out that someone was able to record me in my home!" Callie said shaking her head. "I'm sorry that I didn't admit that I like you but I... I freaked out and didn't know what to do. I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry just won't help me tomorrow..." Arizona said as tears ran down her cheeks. "You can walk away from this without a scratch, but I'm just being put in the chair I was in a year ago... The one Lauren put me in"

"You think I'm going to walk away with nothing?" Callie asked softly. "Well your wrong. Because I'm not walking away from you" she said softly. "Your mad and I get that but that's how it's going to be dating a pop star." She said softly, "I warned you about this happening." She said shaking her head,

"But we aren't dating..." Arizona said back "you made that very clear.. Not just in the interview, but in general.. We are non dating" Arizona said even more upset now "and yes you warned me. You just forgot to tell what I would look like if people would blindside you.." Arizona said "I didn't expect this.. And I've been through a lot"

"I'm sorry" Callie said as she looked at the blonde with a frown. "I never meant to hurt you" she said softly as she reached out again only to move her hand back scared the blonde would smack it again. "I'm sorry"

"I know.. I know you are" Arizona said as her temper fell. "So am I.." She said, as she began to close her door.

"I guess I'll see you later" Callie said softly as she backed away from the blondes door. "Just know that I do really like you"

"Really?" Arizona asked, before she closed the door and then leaned her head against it. 'It's for the best... It was to good to be true...'

"Yes" Callie said as she leaned against the blondes door. "I really do" she said sadly, before turning around and walking away.

Arizona let her tears run freely as she turned around and slid down her door, feeling numb in her body and mind.

Seeing Callie check her phone every 15 second, mark walked over. "Cal.. I'm sorry but I don't think she'll show up" he said softly to his broken friend.

"But she promised she would be here" Callie said softly as she frowned. "But that was before I screwed everything up" she said softly.

"I'm sorry Callie.. I know she promised, but you haven't heard from her in a week.." Mark said softly.

"He's right Callie.. I really am sorry." Addison said, hugging Callie "but you didn't screw everything up.. Me and mark shouldn't have talked and you and Arizona should have watched out.. She should have listened to you" Addison said, being supportive of her best friend, like always.

"But I'm the one who made her feel like I didn't want to be with her" Callie said softly shaking her head. "Can we just go?" Callie asked softly. "No point in waiting when we all know she isn't coming"

Sighing, Mark and Addison nodded. "Come on.. Let's go" Mark said, leading Callie to the bus.

'Traffic jam? Seriously? Just my freaking luck!' Arizona thought to herself as she looked on her watch. 'They probably already left...' She thought shaking her head. "SHIT!"

"Thank you" Callie said softly as she got onto the bus with her suitcase.

"Let's go" Mark said to the chauffeur as they were all on board. "To the first stop!" He called out as the bus began to drive.

Arizona arrived just in time for the bus to turn down the road and out of sight. "Fuck!" She scolded, then grabbed her phone, texting Callie 'it looks like I just exactly missed you... The parking lot is empty, except your thunderbird.. Have a nice trip. I hope I'll see you once you get back. Bye' it said, and without talking herself from it, she pressed send.

"You guys ready?" Callie asked softly as she smiled before hearing her phone go off. Quickly reading it Callie smiled before replying, 'You came?' She sent only.

Arizona took a deep breath as she read the message. Taking a photo of Callie's car, she sent it, together with a single line. 'I never break my promises' and then she turned around, walking back to her car.

"Why are you smiling? Excited about the trip?" Addison asked softly, seeing the Latinas smile that appeared on her face.

"No" Callie said with a smile, "She showed up" Callie said softly before frowning, "we left before I could see her" she said looking down at the photo. 'We left early because I didn't know if you were coming or not' Callie texted back.

"She could have told she was coming.. It's not your fault Callie" Addison said, hoping her friend wouldn't turn the bus around.

Sitting in her car, she read the next message. "Ouch.." She whispered to herself. 'It's okay.. This is what I have to live with, when I'm non dating a famous right? Go be a rockstar' Arizona wrote, then bit down her bottom lip, not knowing if she overstepped.

'We are still doing that?' Callie texted back not sure since they haven't talked in a few days. "I know" Callie said softly as she looked at her friend.

"Good. You just looked like one wanting to turn the bus around" Addison said, then let the Latina have some privacy and walked over to mark.

'I don't know... I realize I wasn't fair and for that I'm sorry. But it is up to you if you want to non date, or if this is the end off the very small part of us being together.' Arizona wrote, then thought back to what shit she went through the last week in the hospital.

Deciding she didn't want to have this conversation over text, she sighed as she pressed the call button and held it against her girl.

Swallowing hard as Callie's name and number popped up, Arizona thought for a few seconds before answering. "Yeah?" She asked in a unsure voice.

"Hey" Callie said with a smile as she sat down on the buses couch, "I didn't want to have that conversation over text" she said softly

"Yeah.. It's probably also for the best to talk it through.. Isn't it?" Arizona asked herself.

"I agree" Callie said softly. "I've missed you" she whispered out.

"I've missed you too.." Arizona whispered back. "It's very hard being mad at you.." Arizona admitted.

"I never meant for you to feel like you are cheap" Callie said softly as she hugged herself. "I never meant to hurt you at all" she said sadly.

"I know you didn't.. And I'm sorry I took it out on you, but I knew what I would face on the work, the street and maybe even on my doorstep.. And I wouldn't mind, if it weren't because you was pushed into a corner. You told the truth.. We weren't really more than friends, and I..." Arizona said, taking a deep breath "I should have known that you would face it with me, instead of going against me.. You were by my side and I shut the door.. I'm sorry calliope.. But I also think we needed this"

"You did shut me out" Callie said softly, "I had to face the press after the interview by myself and I didn't know what to say or do because we never talked about it" she said softly.

"No we didn't.." Arizona breathed out. "I got dollars with charts, lab results, lunch.. Basically everything. And there was a number with it... That's why it took me some time to reach out for you.." Arizona whispered "was the press hard to you?"

"Not really" Callie said softly, "They were just wonder who you were." Callie said softly. "More interested in the video than anything" she said honestly.

"I'm sorry all of this happened calliope... I don't know what to do though.. I honestly have no idea" Arizona said defeated.

"It's not your fault" Callie said with a sigh. "It's mine. I should have stood up for you and say that we weren't just friends" Callie said softly, "But I panicked. Because now that you are in the publics eyes... They aren't going to stop searching into your past... And then you..." Callie said shaking her head, even though the blonde couldn't see her.

"And then I told you I would leave..." Arizona whispered out, remembering that conversation. "You can't blame yourself for being human. A friend of mine.. One I have close to me once said. 'We are humans. And humans can fail' or something between those lines.." Arizona said, playing with her keys in her hand.

"I just didn't want to lose you" Callie said softly, "And I lost you anyway" Callie said trying to control her emotions, "and everything happened the same way as your ex... And I'm so sorry" Callie said hoping the blonde would forgive her. "I'm so so sorry"

"It's behind me Callie.. There's no longer anything to apologize for" she said softly. "And you haven't lost me... I'm still here.. Aren't I?" Arizona asked with a shaky voice.

"But I..." Callie said shaking her head. "I haven't seen you all week and now we have to go two months without seeing each other." Callie said softly. "And I missed holding you as we fell asleep and kissing you goodnight."

"You would have to go two months without me no matter what... And I know. I didn't reach out for you until now, but I needed time.. I needed for the rumors to die down at the hospital and people would stop looking on me, or asking me how my 'friend' was, and the press would leave my doorstep" Arizona admitted. "I've missed that too, please. Whatever I'm doing now.. Then please don't get hurt or ruin your tour.. Okay?" Arizona asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked softly as she looked out the window of the bus watching the cars zoom past them.

"maybe we shouldn't talk that much on your tour.." Arizona whispered.

"But I..." Callie said ask she bit her lip and shook her head, 'It's happening again' she said to herself as she swallowed hard, "okay" she said softly as she tried to keep herself from crying on the phone. "If that's what you think is best then we can... We can do that"

"I want to talk with you in person.. Over the phone will just make me miss you harder... We can write and all that, but I can't hear your voice or see your face without wanting to screw everything and travel over to you... Would that be okay? I'll make sure I can text a lot" she said in a shaky voice. "Would that be okay?"

"Yeah" Callie said softly as she shook her head, "It's fine" she said closing her eyes and let a tear fall from her eye and she whipped it softly. "So I'll um... I'll talk to you in two months?" She asked softly just wanting to crawl up into a ball, not really hearing anything but Arizona not wanting to talk to her.

"Callie... I... I miss you and I'll miss you like crazy, but it will only grow if I hear your voice saying my name.." Arizona whispered out, hoping the Latina could see that she wasn't running. She was staying, they just needed to text to talk.

"Yeah okay" Callie said softly not wanting to say what she really thinks about it. "So um... I'll talk to you in two months?" She asked repeating her words from a moment before.

"You're crying and you won't tell me everything.." Arizona sighed. "Do you really want us to work out? Or is this... You not telling me how you really feel, is that your way of saying goodbye?"

Sighing Callie rested her head against her arm as she held the phone to her ear, "I want us to work." Callie said softly as she whipped her eyes. "I do. And if you think us not hearing each other's voice for the next two months would be the best for us then I'll do that." Callie said biting her lip. "I'll do that for you"

"But if I hadn't said anything.. Then what would you do?" Arizona asked "Callie tell me what's going on.." Arizona said I a little demanding tone

"I would want to call you as much as I can" Callie said honestly, "I love hearing your voice even though I can't see you. I missed hearing your voice" she said honestly as she whipped her eyes again. "But I'll be fine we can... We don't have to talk on the phone. Whatever I can do to keep you happy"

"I'll think about it?" Arizona offered shaky. "I'll think about us calling and.. Maybe it will be one or two calls in the star.. But that I what I can give right now." Arizona said then swallowed "and Callie? You make me happy.."

"I don't feel like I do" Callie said honestly, "I feel like I hurt you more than make you happy." She said shaking her head, "First it's just wanting to non date, then it's the stuff that happened last week." Callie said softly, "Why do you even want to be with me when all I do is bring you heartache?" Callie whispered into the phone. "You can find someone better. Someone who is more confident in herself"

"I don't know if I can do that.. She will never treat me with the same respect or care.." Arizona said "Callie it was a slip... You got blindsided and you weren't ready to tell about us.. These things happen" Arizona said honestly. "And you bring me so much more the heartache.. Can't you see?"

"But I bring you heartache" Callie said shaking her head. "And you shouldn't have any heart ache. You should be treated like a princess" Callie said softly as she closed her head, "No a queen. You shouldn't have to go through the hell it's going to be dating me" Callie said softly.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Arizona asked and felt her heart beat a little faster as Callie said 'dating me' without the 'non' in front. "Do you like me? Then don't ask me to walk away, now that I've came back"

"I was giving you an out" Callie said honestly, "I don't... I... You are amazing... And you deserve so much more than me" Callie said softly, "And I would understand if you would want to try to find the person who can be better than me." Callie said softly. "Your happiness is the most important thing to me and I don't want you to feel like you have to be in this just because you don't want to hurt me" Callie said as tears ran down her cheeks freely.

"I want to be with you more than anything in the whole world calliope... If I wanted that out, then I would have picked it for 10 minutes ago when you suggested the first time rust I left you.. I'm not leaving... Whether you want it or not Callie." Arizona said determined on getting the Latina to see that. "But will it always be non dating?" She asked vulnerable.

Smiling softly at the blondes words as she whipped her eyes, "No" Callie said softly as smiled down the blonde. "I just need a little longer" Callie said softly, "But just because I took this time doesn't mean I will stop being insecure" Callie said softly. "I think I will always see myself as someone who could never make anyone happy just for being myself" she admitted softly.

"I looked very happy on those pictures. Don't you think?" Arizona asked, choosing another angle. "You make me so happy calliope, and I don't want others.. But I'm not going to push you into something you don't want to be in.."

"I guess when you put it that way" Callie said softly as she smiled down the phone. "I'm almost to the place I need to be in" Callie said softly as she smiled. "I promise it will be soon" she said softly, "just don't give up." She asked softly as she looked down at her hand. "Please."

"I won't.. You know where to find me okay? I'll see you later" Arizona said softly.

"CAL! Get your ass up here and stop with the who-" Mark called out, only to get slapped by Addison.

"Would you be quiet?! I think she's talking with Arizona" Addison whispered out to the man.

"You're going to hang up?" Callie asked softly as she looked in the direction her name was called.

"I thought you had to leave." Arizona admitted "but you don't?" She asked softly.

"Never mind cal.. You talk out here while we go inside and fix everything" Mark said nodding.

"It's just Mark being Mark" Callie said softly as she smiled down the phone. "I don't want to hang up yet. I haven't talked to you all week" Callie said softly.

"Okay.. But give me two seconds and I'll be back okay?" Arizona said then put down her phone. She found the earpiece and connected her phone with that, before starting her car. "Okay, I'm back" Arizona said softly as she began to rice home.

"Welcome back" Callie said with a smile, "I missed you" she said softly as she bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Dork" Arizona laughed out. "So... Where are you playing tonight?" Arizona asked softly, while keeping an eye on the traffic.

"But I'm your dork" she said flirting with the blonde. "And we don't actually start for about three days. Our tour starts in Boise Idaho" Callie said softly, "and since we are driving to the places we need extra days to get there."

Smiling at the Latinas words, she hummed. "You are my dork. And I wouldn't want it any other way" she said honestly as she pulled up in her parking spot. "So you'll play in three days.. What are you going to do in the waiting period?" She asked softly, as she exited her car with her bag and phone on hand.

"Probably hang out with Addison and Mark. Plan the next couple of concerts" Callie said as she thought over what they had to do, "Make one more song for our Valentine's Day concert" Callie said with a smile thinking of what she was going to do that day. "That's basically it"

"Sounds nice" Arizona said softly. "And you finished in Seattle?" She asked as she entered her house. "Where will you be playing on Christmas Eve and new year?" Arizona asked softly.

"We will be in Los Angeles" Callie said softly, not telling the blonde that they had a week or so off from Christmas Eve till the day after New Years. "Do you have any plans on Christmas Eve?" Callie asked softly.

"Uhm.. Well.. Me, Teddy, Amelia and April talked about doing it together. And nick told me he would drop by, before going to Timothy's house" Arizona said softly "so it will be a very easy Christmas Eve at my place" Arizona said "I can't believe that it's in a little under two weeks.." Arizona said in a sigh.

"I know" Callie said softly "I can't believe it either" Callie said with a smile. "And you know what else is Christmas Eve right?" Callie said softly, not knowing if the blonde would remember.

"Of course I do... We've been non dating for two months then" Arizona said as a smile formed on her lips.

"We have" Callie said softly, "What would we do if I was home?" Callie asked softly ready to plan out the perfect day for the blonde, already making the choice to fly back to Settle for the week while they are off and then fly back News Years day.

"I don't know. I mean I would keep you close and probably not let go the first hour.." Arizona admitted. "But uhm.. Well it's hard calliope.. I usually doesn't do that much.. I watch the Christmas television and walk around all relaxed until I have to get ready to either leave my house or get ready for the guests to show" Arizona said softly.

"That sounds amazing" Callie said honestly as she closed her eyes, not wanting to wait any longer for Christmas. "Are we getting each other gifts for Christmas?" Callie asked softly, "well more like Valmas" she said with a smile keeping her cover.

"I actually have a Christmas present for you.. But in not sure I can send it with the mail, so you'll have to wait two months" Arizona said honestly.

"Okay" Callie said with a smile, "And I have a present for you too" she said softly. "But since I don't get mine I get back, you have to wait for yours too!"

"I will. It's only fair" Arizona chuckled out. "I really do miss you.." She said after a few minutes of silence. "Can't you go on tour next year instead? Or.. You know... Don't go on tour yet.." Arizona asked softly into the phone.

"I wish" Callie said softly, "Maybe next time you can come with us?" Callie asked with a little hope on her voice. "At least for a little while. Get the feel of being a singer?" Callie said with a smile. "Since you are my favorite fan"

"I'll see if Richard will accept that" Arizona said softly "and if he does, then I'll go with you" Arizona said honestly "Karev can watch for my kids while I'm gone"

"You would really want to go on tour with us?" Callie asked a little shocked. "I honestly didn't expect you to agree" she said with a smile.

"why not? It's extra days with you.. And I'll be able to watch you perform live. More than once" Arizona said smiling.

"And you will have backstage passes, and you would be on our bus with us the whole time" Callie said with a smile. "It's going to be great."

"I can't wait calliope" Arizona said softly "it will be nice" she said. 'At least I hope you'll accept me as more than a friend by that time..' Arson thought to herself, still slightly hurt.

"I can't wait either" Callie said with a smile, "I should let you go" Callie said softly with a frown. "I'm sure you have work and you are busy"

"I just got off from a night shift. And I'm also laying down, in case I don't answer, it's because I fell asleep" Arizona admitted, then yawned. "A car crashed with a school bus... I've been on my feet for 29 hours.." Arizona said, starting to feel her eyelids get heavy.

"Oh goodness" Callie said softly, "is everyone alright?" Callie asked softly, "and you should sleep" she said softly.

"Uhm.. Right now we have 14 out of 17 kids in the ward. Two of them died on the spot and the third under my hands today.." Arizona said as she felt herself get sad like she always did. "Owen and I couldn't save him.. He had a metal pipe running through his body.." Arizona said softly.

"I'm sorry" Callie said sadly, "that must have been tough" Callie said softly.

"It was.. But we saved the other kids" Arizona said softly. "And the ones you can save, almost makes up for the ones you can't..." Arizona said honestly.

"That is amazing" Callie said softly as she smiled down the phone. "Your a super hero" Callie said with a smile.

"I don't have a cape.. So I can't be a superhero." Arizona said softly. "Unless... The super hero always end up getting her girl... Am I going to do that as well?" Arizona asked, wanting to get away from the thoughts of the dead kid.

"Depends" Callie said softly, "on what girl this superhero is talking about." Callie said with a smile. "Because if it's me... Then yes. Someday soon. If it's someone else no"

"It's you calliope, it will always be you" Arizona said softly, as she tried to hide her yawn. She rubbed her eyes, feeling the tiredness sneak up on her.

"You should go to sleep" Callie said softly. "I wish I was there to hold you as you fell asleep" Callie said.

"Well you can't hold me, but you can still be here in a way when I fall asleep" Arizona said softly. "It will just be anything but romantic.." She said honestly.

"Oh please I've heard you snoring before" Callie said with a chuckle, "I don't see how this is romantic"

"Hey! I don't snore!" Arizona said as her sleepy voice found its way. "And I said it wasn't romantic.. Or something reminding of that.. I don't know anymore" Arizona said, shaking her head, even though Callie couldn't see it.

"You do to!" Callie said with a smile, "but I still like you anyway" Callie said softly, "Go to sleep." She said simply, "I'll stay on until you do"

"Ha, well that's nice" Arizona said, pretending to be mad, before a giggle escaped. "Goodnight calliope.. I'll talk with you later" Arizona said as sleep pulled her closer.

"Goodnight beautiful" Callie said softly as she smiled as she waited for the blonde to fall asleep.

"G'night" she whispered out, as she curled herself together under her sheet and fell asleep.

 **AN 2: I'll see if I can make an update happen, before next monday again. :)**

 **AND THANK YOU to the people still with us. We will do better in the future.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: THANK YOU FOR THE MASSIVE SUPPORT! I cannot begin to describe how much it means to us. And if you guys are interested, go follow me (Helle) on twitter. I made an account for sending out updates on the stories, where you can also tweet or DM me questions and I will try to respond as quick as I can.**

 **Twitter: CapshawMaQueen**

 **Follow me and I will send out whenever there's an update :)**

 **Chapter 7**

"So how are things going with Arizona?" Addison asked as she smiled at her friend.

"Great" Callie said softly, "We still aren't talking on the phone as much as I want... But I mean I can't complain" she said as she handed her friend a glass of wine. "How's your secret lover?" Callie said softly, "And by the way I'm still upset you won't tell us about him" Callie said shaking her head. "Right Mark?"

"Yes who is he Addison? You know I need to accept him before you sleep with him" Mark said as he sat by Callie with a big smirk on his face.

"You do not" Addison said shaking her head, "And we are fine" Addison said with a smile. "I miss seeing my 'secret lover' though" Addison said shaking her head.

"Yes we do!" Callie exclaimed, "You guys met Arizona before anything happened. Mark even hit on her"

"Come on! Callie is right! I hit on her to see if she was a lesbian... I have to see this new lover of yours so that I can give green light." Mark said nodding "big brother needs to give green light"

"You do not" Addison said shaking her head as she smiled down at her glass of wine. "I love that you guys are protective of me, I do. But I can make my own choice in who I date okay?" She asked softly looking at the two.

"We know that" Callie said softly, "It's just not like you to hide this stuff from us" Callie said with a sigh. "Or at least me"

"tell how he looks!" Mark exclaimed. "give us SOMETHING Addison... we need it. Its our fix" Mark said with a smirk.

"He's cute and adorable" Addison said softly as she smiled just thinking of her date. "He's different than what I usually date" Addison said softly as she blushed and looked down.

"What do you mean? You always have a type.. Dark hair, toned, muscles... Tell us more about him addisoooooon" Mark whined out. "Show us a picture.. We know you have one" Mark said with narrowed eyes.

"No" Addison said shaking her head. "I'm not showing you a picture" she said softly. "But he is romantic and does cute little things for me when I don't even ask." She said softly. "I miss him" she said with a pout.

"Have you guys had sex yet?" Callie asked with a smirk.

"What does he do for you?" Mark asked, but couldn't control all the questions. "CALLIE That is ALWAYS my question" Mark said with a pout, before grinning. "did you guys do it? I bet you did... You've been together for what? a month?" Mark asked.

"No we haven't" Addison said shaking her head, "we've been together almost two months but he wants to make sure it's what I want" Addison said softly with a smile.

"Why wouldn't you want sex?" Callie asked with a chuckle

"What do you mean? Isn't it like any other relationship or? Is he insecure that you want him?" Mark asked with narrowed eyes. "Give me his name.. Just first name..." Mark said with a pout.

"No Mark" Addison said shaking her head. "It's just he wants to be sure about us" Addison said shaking her head. "It's... It's hard to explain"

"Well we have 36 hours of traveling to do." Callie said with a smirk. "We have time"

"I don't want to talk about it" Addison said shaking her head.

"Why don't you want to talk about it? Is he ugly, and doesn't look like anything you would ever be with? Ohhh... Or he could be invisible?" Mark asked with an eyeroll. "Come on Ads! You share EVERYTHING with us... Why not share your new boyfriend?" Mark asked confused. "Callie shared blondie, even when Callie doesn't want to pull her head out of her ass and actually accept that she wants to be in a relationship with this amazing woman, who likes Callie so much.. Why not share?" Mark asked.

"Hey!" Callie said softly as she pushed the man's shoulder, "You know how I am" Callie said softly. "Plus I will be pulling my head out of my ass soon" Callie said with a smirk.

Addison sat back and let the two of them fight, hoping they would forget about her 'boyfriend' and leave her alone.

"Why is blondie then so sad when you told you guys were friends?" Mark asked. "For god sake Callie.. She's proven so much to you.. Pull it together and stop freaking non date her! That is to be friends with some benefits..." Mark said honestly, before leaning back to look at Addison. "Give me a first name.. All I'm asking"

"I will" Callie said softly, "I promise I will I just... I want to ask her to be mine properly" Callie said with a smile, "and not over the phone"

"Damn it" Addison groaned as she shook her head. "Why do you want to know his first name?" Addison said softly. "It's not going to matter"

"You could have asked her BEFORE you left her for two months" Mark said with an eyeroll. "And ads... If I get a first name, then I'll only ask one question a day. It's a Sloan promise. And you'll have to answer, if it isn't to personal on your boyfriend, that you've been together with as long as Callie danced around blondie, afraid to get burned by the dimples..."

"She wasn't talking to me BEFORE we left" Callie said shaking her head, "or did you forget that I pissed her off?"

"Mark can you please just drop this?" Addison asked shaking her head.

"Why don't you want to tell us?" Callie said softly, "is he a murder?" Callie asked narrowing her eyes.

"No he isn't" Addison said softly as she chucked. "He hasn't killed anyone"

"Yeah.. Well you could have told that you guys were dating, when you know that she in fact wants to date you.. That way she would have TALKED with you, and you wouldnt look like a lost puppy until she reached out for you again" Mark said, like it was obvious. "And Addison.. I dont want to drop this because you obviously care for him, so... Give me a first name. And I promise I won't ask for last name or address" Mark said nodding.

"Sam" Addison said after a few seconds of silent. "The name is Sam" she said hoping they wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Sam.." Mark said nodding. "Okay. Expect a question tomorrow" He said happily. "Now.. where are you guys going the week between christmas Eve and new year?" Mark asked softly.

"Back home" Addison and Callie said at the same time.

"I'm going to surprise Arizona" Callie said softly. "I haven't seen in her in about a month and I can't wait!" Callie said excited.

"I'm going home to see Sam" Addison said with a smile.

"You guys are freaking lucky.. I can't see Lexie because Arizona put her on duty the 24th and she has to go home to her dad after" Mark said sadly.

"I'm sorry" Callie said softly. "I'm sure you will see her soon" Callie said patting the man on the back.

"Yeah.. Well at least I have a girlfriend and have sex with her" Mark threw at the two women with a smirk, before he walked to his bed, only calling over his shoulder. "You both need to get something... You're both freaking cranky" Mark laughed then put some headphones in and listened to music.

"Shut up!" Callie yelled at the man before turning to the red head. "So now that he's gone tell me how Sam is" Callie said softly as she looked at the woman.

"What? Callie... I don't want to talk about Sam.. He's my secret and I like him to much for you guys to make me confused about my feelings" Addison said softly.

"I don't want to confuse you" Callie said honestly, "I just want any to know what this guy is like" Callie said with a smile.

"He is very sweet and accepts everything I say. He never overstep boundaries, but he knows when I need a push" Addison said honestly. "He is higher than me. Not much, but.. He is. And he has green eyes. Pretty green eyes" Addison said with a sigh. "Blonde hair and a cute smile.."

"Sounds like you like him a lot" Callie said with a smile. "I'm happy for you" Callie said softly. "Now do you have a picture?" Callie asked softly.

"I do, but I still can't show him to you Callie.." Addison said, biting her bottom lip, looking down in her lap

"Why not?" Callie asked narrowing her eyes, "what are you hiding from me?"

"Samisnotthefullname" Addison got out rather quickly. "I don't like to hide it from you, but... I just don't know if I'm ready to tell you" she whispered out.

"Wait what?" Callie said softly as she looked at the woman confused. "Slow down" she said softly. "And you know you can tell me anything right?" She asked softly as she looked at the woman.

"Sam is not the full name.. It's a nick name. Or... Short cut for the name" addison said looking on Callie. "You promise you won't tell Mark right?" She asked as she found her phone, looking for a picture.

"Of course I promise" Callie said starting to get worried, "But why don't you want Mark to know?"

"Because I'm not ready for him to know this" Addison said swallowing hard as she pushed her phone towards Callie with a blonde woman in the picture.

"Is this?" Callie asked as she looked down at the picture, "You..." Callie said softly as she looked up at the woman, "You're dating a woman?" Callie asked in a whisper.

"I am" Addison said in a quiet voice. "Her name is Samantha" she whispered out. "And I've been talking with her for five months... I was afraid for three months to actually be with her and now.. Now I am and I couldn't picture it differently I just.. I can't come out yet, and she accepts that. She's been so supportive about everything and I.. I don't want to mess it up" she whispered then shook her head.

"That's amazing Ads" Callie said with a smile. "How did you guys meet?" Callie asked softly as she handed Addison's phone back to her.

"You know I told Mark put me up on this blind date?" Addison asked and saw Callie nod. "Well... He never showed up and after an hour I was ready to leave, until she showed up and told me I looked like one getting burned off as well. And well... She took me out on a friend date when I told I was straight. And we started to hang out and I realized that I wasn't as straight as I thought I was... It just took a little time for me to accept it, but... She kissed me one night and we worked from there" Addison said with a small blush.

"That's so sweet" Callie said softly as she smiled at her best friend, "How did you realized that you weren't as straight as you thought? Was it the kiss?"

"I wanted to kiss her before, but I thought it was just because I loved her company. What really did it was the kiss. So yeah... I guess we are playing for the same team Callie" Addison said with a wink. "Now... I have a girlfriend... Why aren't you with Arizona yet?" Addison asked softly.

"Hey no" Callie said shaking her head, "We are talking about you" Callie said softly. "Not me and my problems" she said with a smile.

"Can't we talk about both of us?" Addison asked softly "I will feel more comfortable about it to be honest." She said quietly.

"Okay" Callie said softly, "and I... I want to ask her to be my girlfriend but I didn't want to do it when I knew we would be leaving for two months. I have a plan on how to ask her though"

"And what will you do?" Addison asked softly "and how long have you been non dating?" She asked, looking on the Latina

"We will be non dating for two months on Christmas Eve" Callie said softly as she smiled, "so me showing up wouldn't only be for Christmas and I was planning on doing it at our Valentine's Day concert"

"That is very sweet" Addison said in a smile "so... When are you leaving to go see her?" Addison asked "because I was planning on leaving right after our concert the 23th" she said, feeling like she should share as well.

"I was going to leave around the same time too" Callie said softly, "I got an overnight flight" Callie said with a smile. "And I can't wait to see Arizona again"

"How many hours until your plane leaves?" She asked softly. "We might get the same plane, I just need to know, so we can save a cab if it is" Addison said smiling.

"It leaves at 12am on Christmas Eve and gets to Seattle at 4 in the morning" Callie said softly with a smile, "what about yours?"

"It's the same" Addison said with a smile "she's going to pick me up in the airport. You can.. You can meet her there?" Addison asked "if you have the time of course" she said with a smile "unless you want to surprise her early in the morning?" She asked grinning.

"It's totally up to you if you want me to meet her" Callie said softly as she smiled at her friend. "But I don't mind meeting her I was planning on going home and sleeping for a couple hours before surprising her so that I'm well rested when I see her"

"You can meet her. I want you to be the first" Addison said, then a snore sounded from Marks bed. "That man..." She chuckled out. "I funny enough don't miss the snoring of a man" Addison said shaking her head.

"Well then I'll meet her" Callie said with a smile, "And he doesn't say he snores" Callie said rolling her eyes.

"No" Addison chuckled out, before a ring on sounded in the room. "Is it your phone ringing?" She asked softly as she looked on her own, not showing anything.

"Yeah?" Callie said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, "It's Arizona" she said with a smile, "Why is she calling me?" Callie asked in shock.

"Well... You won't know unless you pick it up" Addison said with a smile. "Go on, and don't doubt it Callie. Trust her" Addison said, patting Callie's shoulder before she went to her bed and put headphones in as well, giving Callie some privacy.

"Hey" Callie said with a smile as she answered her phone and walked towards the window again.

"Thank god" Arizona breathed out. "I thought you were asleep" she said softly.

"Nope" Callie said with a smile, "I will always answer your phone calls" Callie said softly. "What's up?" Callie asked

"I just missed your voice... I can't not call you... It's simply impossible" Arizona said honestly. "And I'm not even sure how many hours it is since we talked..." Arizona said with a face, even though Callie couldn't see it.

"Well you're the one who said no phone calls" Callie said with a smirk.

"I know and now I tell we can, and you'll just accept it" Arizona said with a smirk "and because you like me, you won't say anything to it, but simply accept it" Arizona said "mhm yeah"

Chuckling at the blonde's words, Callie smiled, "So we can talk on the phone now?" She asked with a smile. "I'm just making sure because the band and I bet to see how long it would take you to cave." She said biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh yeah... How long did it take? And who won?" Arizona asked in a chuckle as well as she walked around in her apartment, making some coffee.

"Hmmm it took you let's see" Callie said mentally counting the days, "about 15 days to miss me" Callie said softly. "And Addison won. She said around Christmas Eve you will cave" she said with a smile

"Hey... I missed you, I just... I was right... I miss you so much more now" Arizona said pouting. "Can't you be here right now? I'm only dressed in your shirt and panties" Arizona purred out.

"You are?" Callie said closing her eyes. "I wish I grabbed something from you the last time I stayed there" Callie said softly. "I don't have any of your shirts and stuff with you scent on them" she said she said with a frown.

"Yeah... I've stolen around five of your shirts" Arizona admitted in a laugh. "But seriously, then I'm standing in your college school shirt and drinking coffee in my kitchen" Arizona said then took her phone away and took a picture with her blonde curls and dimples framing her face, before sending it and putting her phone back to her ear. "You just got an early Christmas present" she said smiling softly.

Smiling as she took her phone off her ear to look at the picture, "Awww" Callie said with a smile, "that's my new home screen" she said saving it quickly and bringing the phone to her ear. "Thank you for my present" she said with a smile.

"Wauw... If make up from my shift and a few hours of sleep will be your home screen, then I don't know what I would be if I actually looked good" Arizona said sarcastically. "But thank you sweetie" Arizona said, not noticing the slip.

"You're beautiful without makeup" Callie said smiling at the term of endearment, "I wish you wouldn't put makeup on. You're perfect the way you are"

"Thank you" Arizona said with a blush. "When uhm" Arizona said clearing her throat "when will you have to play tonight?" She asked, trying to change subject.

"We aren't performing until tomorrow night" Callie said with a smile. "We are driving down to California. So we have a long drive" she said softly with a sigh.

"You do know I miss you like crazy right... And our anniversary is so close now" Arizona said with a pout again. "Can you come home? Please come home soon so that I can hug you again and kiss you" Arizona said begging lightly.

"I can't" Callie said softly as she smiled knowing that she can. "I'm sorry I wish I can come home too but I can't"

"I know.." Arizona sad defeated as she sat down on her couch, curled up in a blanket. "I'll just sleep with your shirts shattered around my bed" Arizona chuckled out.

"Now you just sound creepy" she said with a smile. "How has work been?" Callie asked softly, "has the rumors stopped?"

"That was what I planned calliope" Arizona laughed softly "but no... I had a case the other day. A single mother wouldn't let me treat her child because I had stolen her famous singer.. And I still get dollars as jokes, but I've learned to look at it as free drinks" Arizona said honestly. "But don't worry about it" she said softly.

"I don't like that people treat you that way" Callie said softly as she shook her head. "It's my choice who I date and you shouldn't be punished before being that person" Callie said shaking her head. "It's so annoying. It's one of the things I hate about being famous"

"But I'm okay now.. When people ask if the sex is good I just tell them it's none of their business, but it's a 10... They usually stand speechless after that" Arizona said honestly.

"How do you know I will be a 10?" Callie asked with a smirk, "what if I'm only at 4? I think your putting too much pressure on me to be a 10."

"Oh no... I believe you to be a 10" Arizona said smirking "because you need to be on my stage" Arizona chuckled out.

Laughing at the blonde's words as she shook her head. "You don't know how I'm going to perform. Maybe I suck at it." She said softly. "You don't know because we've never don't it before." She said softly.

"I know.. But if you can give me orgasms with your hands on my upper body, then I'm pretty sure you'll be amazing calliope" Arizona said softly. "I don't believe that you're a 4"

"so maybe I'm a seven" Callie said with a smirk. "But I'm glad you're okay with the rumors now... I just... I hate them"

"So do I.. But I've learned to tackle them. Plus it's only the hospital that's being a bitch now. The media ain't showing up on my doorstep anymore so.." Arizona said smiling softly.

"Well I'm glad." Callie said softly as she smiled, "I am still sorry for what I did" she said with a whisper.

"Calliope.. We are over that okay? I accept it and I only want a kiss from you once you get back. It will be amazing and I can't wait to see your pretty face and have your arms around me again" Arizona said honestly.

"I can't wait either" Callie said with a smile "So what are you doing Christmas Eve again?" Callie asked softly. "Having friends over right?"

"Yeah.. Just me, Teddy, April and Amelia" Arizona said softly. "Well... April brings Jackson and Amelia brings Owen... So it will be me and Teddy plus two happy couples.." Arizona said "and I'll just miss you even more.. So I made them bring some food each of them, and then I'll make some as well" Arizona said smiling.

"Hmm and when are you lovely friends going over?" Callie asked softly as she smiled, deciding she will try to show up before they get there.

"Around 6pm" Arizona said softly. "And well... Teddy will probably come over around 4 so we can watch our favorite Christmas show" Arizona said softly. "So I'll wake up early to run around in my pjs and drink cocoa with cream and watch tv" she laughed out.

"What's your favorite Christmas show?" Callie asked softly as she smiled down the blonde.

"It's the Disney one of course" Arizona said smiling "with Jasper cricket" she said softly "so uhm.. Your non date is very into Disney" she said nodding.

"Awe how cute" Callie said with a smile. "Maybe we can watch it someday together?" She asked softly with a smile.

"I would love nothing more than to watch it with you" Arizona said smiling into the phone. "Cuddled up in a blanket and watching it. I can't wait until next years Christmas now.." Arizona sighed.

"I can't wait either" Callie said softly, "I can't wait till February" she said trying to act like she had to wait

"Yeah... I can't wait either" Arizona said softly "God... I want you here more than ever right now" she whispered out.

"Soon" Callie said softly into the phone, not realizing she said it out loud.

"Soon what? There's like... One and a half month until I see you calliope... Actually more than one and a half month" Arizona said sadly into the phone. "And I don't have time in my calendar to leave for a few days to say hi to you" Arizona said defeated.

"I know" Callie said softly trying to cover up her slip. "It's just that it's sooner than it was two weeks ago" she said softly.

"But Callie... It's our two month non dating anniversary so soon and I won't be able to be with you.. That completely sucks" Arizona said sadly "I actually considered traveling down to you, but I have to work the 25th in the afternoon so... I couldn't do it" Arizona said sadly.

"Thank god" Callie said with a whisper before smiling, "I know I'm sorry. I wish we could be together on our anniversary" she said softly.

"Yeah... So now I have to listen to Teddy asking me questions about us... And I don't mind that, I honestly don't. But it just makes me miss you even harder and I didn't think that it was possible.. But it is. Even now" Arizona said in a whisper.

"I know" Callie said softly. "I wish I could hold you. And kiss you. And tell you that everything is going to be alright but I can't" she said with a frown

"You promise you'll kiss me once I see you again?" Arizona asked softly "because that will make my days slightly better, knowing there'll be a kiss waiting for me" Arizona said adorably.

"I promise the next time I see you to push you against the wall and kiss you as hard as I can" Callie said softly with a smile.

"You really promise?" Arizona asked hopefully. "I wouldn't mind if you did so" she said softly "I would like it very very much"

"I really promise" Callie said with a smile. "You know what I have been thinking?" Callie asked softly as she waited for the blonde to reply.

"I'll look forward to February then" Arizona replied softly. "No, what? What made your pretty head think?" She asked softly.

"We should have something" Callie said softly as she tired to think of a way to explain her thoughts, "To say that shows the other that no matter what they promise to keep the promise?" Callie said hoping the blonde understood. "I don't know if it makes sense"

"It does. I think.. Like a pinky promise? No one ever breaks pinky promise, but can break a simple promise?" Arizona asked softly, trying to understand.

"Sorta like that because I was there I would pinky promise you" Callie said softly, "but I'm not sure what word we should do or if you even want to"

"Uhm well... I don't know what the word can be calliope" Arizona said softly "what about just saying pinky promise? Or so you want a word that represents us?" Arizona asked softly, getting down to lay on her couch.

"We could do that" Callie said with a smile. "We could just say pinkie promise" Callie said softly with a sigh.

"Or calzona" Arizona said out of the blue.

"Calzona?" Callie asked softly, "you mean for the word?" She questioned with a smile, "I like it"

"Yeah.. I mean.. It's us a hundred percent and.. It's unique but yet very close to a pizza name.." Arizona said with narrowed eyes. "I don't know Calliope. It's just a suggestion" she said softly.

"I like it" Callie said with a smile. "It's... Our word and our couple name" Callie said softly as she smiled down the phone. "It's a word that shows what we mean and I it could also be a word that we use when we are fighting? Like if let's say the other day how you were upset and didn't really want to talk me. You could have said it to get me to leave or I could have said it to get you to listen to me?"

"Oh yeah.. But then we can't use it all the time, because then I don't think we will listen to it in the end" Arizona said softly "but I like what the word will mean for us" Arizona said honestly "let's do it"

"I agree it's only when one of us really needs to hear it or the other isn't listening and needs to shut up" Callie said with a smile. "I like it. We just made our own word"

"Should we have another one as well? Like if we just need the other person in more than one way? Once we are both ready for the next step?" Arizona asked quietly, not sure if Callie would agree on it.

"We could yeah" Callie said softly, "like if we just have horrible days and need each other" Callie said nodding not realizing the blonde can't see her. "What should that one be?"

"You really would be okay with that?" Arizona asked softly "because if you don't want to, then we don't have to okay?" Arizona asked "you sure you would be okay with it?" She asked quietly again.

"Yes" Callie said with a smile. "I already told you that I'm working to be able to be that person for you" Callie said softly. "I want a word that can symbolize that you need me." Callie said sure of herself.

"You want to make it? So you'll feel better if I say it?" Arizona asked softly while her heart beat was faster at Callie's words.

"I..." Callie said softly as she tilted her head. "I don't know." She said making a face. "How about something like baby?" Callie asked softly. "Because I will never call you baby because the word" Callie said softly.

"We can use baby" Arizona said smiling "baby is not something I would pick to call you otherwise. It would be babe or something" Arizona said softly.

"Okay so we agree on both the words?" Callie asked softly with a smile. "Baby and calzona?" She asked to make sure they were both on the same page.

"We do yes" Arizona said honestly "it will be amazing and cute and rare, but it will be there" Arizona said smiling. "I'm just wondering if you have thought on something else?" She asked softly, not ready for their conversation to end yet, even when it was late.

"Not unless you do" Callie said with a frown hoping she could bring something up.

"Uhm.." Arizona hummed for a second "I have a kid at the moment that has its inside on the outside.. It's a pretty big deal around the interns" Arizona said softly "they all want in on my surgery, so I got a lot of extra asses to boss around with these next two weeks" Arizona said with a smile.

"And I'm sure you love that don't you?" Callie smirked. "Oh I heard you took Lexie away from Mark on Christmas" she said with a smile.

"I really didn't want to, but she hasn't been on call the last two Christmases so it would only be fair to the others if Lexie got one" Arizona said softly "is he very hurt?" She asked feeling slightly bad about it.

"It's just he's sad because..." Callie said as she realized what she was about to admit. "It's just cause Addison and I planned a girls day since we are off for Christmas" Callie said nodding hoping it made since.

"Oh.. So you don't have to play the 24th?" Arizona asked "I thought you guys played that day.." Arizona said slightly confused.

"We do" Callie said, trying to cover up her mistake. "We just perform in the morning instead of at night, like the others" she said shaking her head at the stupidness of the lie. 'Please believe it. Please'

"M'kay.. Yeah it's actually make sense. People will be busy that afternoon and night so I get why you do it in the morning" Arizona said, sounding like she believed the Latina. 'I wouldn't mind her having her day with Addison, I just thought she was playing..' Arizona thought to herself.

"Yeah" Callie said softly with a smile. "I can't wait." She said softly as she sighed happily. "Oh and we finished the last song we were working on" Callie said softly trying to change the subject.

"Oh really? Did it turn out as it wanted?" Arizona asked, letting the Latina change without further. "Love theme?" She asked softly.

"Yeah" Callie said with a smile thinking of the song. "It came out exactly how we wanted it" she said softly, "and I think you will love it!"

"I'm sure I will. You have yet to write a song I don't like" Arizona admitted. "When will you play it?"

"Valentine's day concert" Callie said with a smile. "I can't wait to come back home" Callie said softly, "to have my bed and to sleep next to you again"

Arizona laughed softly "your bed and then me? I like your ranking calliope" Arizona chuckled out. "Very sweet, thank you" she said as she tries to keep it in.

"Hey at least you made top two!" Callie said with a chuckle, "I could have said my indoor pool or my music room." Callie said with a smile. "I can move you down the list if you want." Callie said softly.

"Oh yeah... Or you could move me off" Arizona said with an eye roll. "You're crazy calliope.. Crazy" Arizona whispered out.

"I meant..." Callie said shaking her head, "That I can't wait to have you in my bed again" Callie said with a smile.

"Hot" Arizona blurted out in a smirk. "But I know.. You can't not miss me to sleep with. Mhm yep. Not possible to do other than miss me" Arizona said in a teasing tone.

Rolling her eyes, "I miss our sleep overs" she said with a smile. "I can't wait to have you in my arms again"

"Calliope.. We've been over that" Arizona said in a soft sigh. "I'm not amazing.."

"You are too" Callie said softly as she smiled into the phone. "You are way more amazing than I am"

"I am not.. I can't see why you keep saying that?" Arizona asked honestly. "For all you know I could be a crazy axe murder just waiting for you to come home again.. It's.. I'm not amazing is what I'm trying to say"

"But I know you aren't an axe murder..." Callie said softly as she sighed, "We have been through this and you are amazing"

"You don't know where I hide my axe, because an axe murder doesn't have it to just lay around" Arizona argued. "Exactly... We have been through this so please.."

"Okay" Callie said softly as she looked down at the window. "Well please don't kill me" she said softly as she shook her head.

"Okay... I'll just kill Sloan instead." Arizona said softly "calliope I just.. I'm not.. It's not.. I" Arizona said but ended up being quiet.

"You what?" Callie asked softly as she held the phone to her ear and prompted the blonde to talk.

"Nothing.. It's nothing" Arizona said softly "so... Are you the only one awake now? It is pretty late after all" Arizona said then bit down her bottom lip.

"They are just in their beds" Callie said softly, sighing as she let the blonde change the subject. "Probably sleeping" Callie said softly with a smile, "but there is a chance they could be up"

"You don't want to sleep with them? You are very cranky when you don't get you sleep" Arizona said softly, but honestly. "We can talk another night. Plus I'm on call. Might get a page and I don't want to hang up before we say goodbye"

"Okay" Callie said sadly as she sighed softly, "I guess I'll talk to you later?" Callie asked down the phone as she shook her head honestly not wanting to hang up, wanting to talk to the blonde forever.

"Yes we will" Arizona said softly "I'll see you later okay?" She asked before her final words got out "bye Calliope. Sweet dreams"

"Bye beautiful" Callie said softly as she heard the call end. "I don't want to stop talking to you. I could talk to you all the time, it doesn't matter if they are asleep" Callie said shaking her head, "It's not that hard to say Callie" she said to herself before heading towards her bed.

 **AN 2: I get that there is some confusion with our story, uhm.. There will be throughout as well, just to make sure you guys know that. If you're confused, again hook me up with your questions and I'll answer the best I can.**

 **Much love 3**


End file.
